In The Pursuit Of Love
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Rachel tries to find out who she slept with at Puck's party Halloween night. Santana tries to pretend that everything is normal and derail Rachel's efforts to remember the night in fear of what she might happen. Will the diva find out what happens? Will Santana see past her insecurities? Or will an unplanned pregnancy may bring them together? Will they two fall each other?
1. The Aftermath

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 1

Rachel's P.O.V.

The morning after Noah's Halloween party: I have awoken with a horrible hangover. My head feels like it's being beaten on by a jackhammer, my mouth tastes like it's filled with cotton balls, nausea and light both hurt my eyes. I don't want to open my eyes but I slowly open them to realize that I'm not in room or in my bed. I lift myself up and lean against the headboard to realize that my body aches everywhere, but especially between my legs.

I look realizing that I am in Noah's room and I am naked. I feel the heat making its way into my cheeks before pulling the sheets up to my chest to keep my modesty in case someone or Noah makes their way up here. Why am I naked? It's obvious that I've slept with someone but who was it? I can't remember a lot of the party or even what occurred last night. I know that I wasn't drunk enough to let anyone have their way with me.

No one in my school finds me attractive enough except for maybe Finn and Jesse, but do they find me attractive enough to sleep with? I know that I wasn't drunk enough to sleep with either of them because I am or was not ready to take our relationship to that level yet. I wouldn't sleep around with just anyone, but why can't I remember with whom I slept last night? I remember coming to the party with Finn, I drank quite a bit, Finn brought me upstairs in order to 'get into my pants'.

I remember rejecting his advances and then proceeding to cry because the he broke up with me, and then someone came to comfort me. Everything after that is pretty much a blur and now I am alone with my thoughts. Why do I remember someone calling me baby girl and telling me to sleep well? Why didn't they stay around long enough for me to identify them? Did they find my presence so hideous that they couldn't stay?

The thought makes my heart clench at the possibility. I know that I am not that pretty but I am not too bad of person despite the image I project to others. I step out bed and put my clothes back on. I smooth the wrinkles out of them and try to comb out my hair with my fingers before walking out of the Puck's room. I walk down the stairs to see most of the Glee club passed out from last night in various places around the living room with the exception of a quarterback and a certain Latin Cheerio.

Did Santana come to the party last night? She normally comes to all of Noah's parties and never turns down free alcohol. This is all very odd, but my head is throbbing. All I want to do is crawl into bed and sleep for the rest of the weekend. I walk out of the house and down the street towards my house. Thank goodness that it is not too far of a walk. When I unlocked the door of my home I can hear movement coming from the kitchen.

I close the door behind me and walk towards the kitchen to see my Dad and Daddy. They look both up to see me standing in the doorway and give each other knowing looks. Daddy gets up from his seat and walks over towards me, placing a small kiss on my forehead before chuckling.

"May I ask what is so funny, Daddy?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Nothing Pumpkin. There's some Advil in the bathroom cabinet and I suggest that you eat something before you decide to go to bed" Daddy said smiling sympathetically.

"We're assuming that you had a good time at the party but… not too much of a good time" Dad said raising an eyebrow.

I do not like lying to my Dads but I cannot tell them that I had a drunken one-night stand, especially since I can't even remember it. They would be so disappointed in me and I would hate to disappoint them. My Dads can never find out about what occurred at Noah's party.

"Yes, I had a good time but I wish to go to bed. I hope I never have to feel this again." I said shaking my head.

"I bet you don't, but come eat something first" Daddy said ushering me to the table.

I sit down as Daddy places food upon my plate as Dad lightly ruffles my hair affectionately. I swat his hand away and normally I would lecture him about tampering with a girl's hair along with a PowerPoint presentation, but I just don't have the energy to do it. Daddy places food in front of me and I pick up my fork to engorge myself on the deliciousness that is my Daddy's cooking.

I am glad that he made vegan pancakes because I do not wish to ever eat meat or animals ever again after watching a documentary on how the food industry treats the animals that they are serving to us on a daily basis. It made me sick to my stomach and I converted to being a vegan ever since.

I can feel my hangover slowly disappearing, but it's still there and I am exhausted. I excuse myself and walk upstairs to the bathroom, easily finding the Advil in the bathroom kitchen. I take two of them with some water before entering my room and crawling under the bed to get some rest before having to go back to school the next day.

"I am going to find out who I slept with last night if it is the last thing that I do. I have a few words for him about taking advantage of a drunken girl."

Santana's P.O.V.

I'm at home, laying on the couch as I flip through the channels on the TV, but there is nothing good on. My house is pretty big and lavish since my Dad is an actual doctor and not some stupid dentist. He works so much that I see him maybe once or twice a week if I'm lucky. I know that he wants to be able to give my baby brother and me everything that we could want or need, but what we really need is for him to be here.

I love my six year old brother, Guillermo or Memo for short, but I shouldn't have to take care of him. I'm not old enough to be a parent but I don't have a choice. My Dad is a workaholic and my Mother has been M.I.A. for the last few years, I'm not sure where she went but we haven't heard a word from her ever since and it tore my family apart. She just left a note saying that she couldn't take it anymore and needed to find herself or whatever the fuck that means.

I don't think she intended for me to find it, but I did and my Dad was never the same after. He picked up more hours at the hospital to cope with the pain of his wife leaving and I didn't feel much after that. I promised myself that I would look after Memo to love and protect him since his Mami decided to leave us behind. I asked myself for years why she left and to this day I still don't have an answer. Fuck her, she doesn't deserve us and we don't need her.

Not many people have see my house other than Brittany and Quinn, but if people knew that I don't actually live in Lima Heights, it would ruin my reputation. I used to live there when my Dad was going to medical school, but he quickly moved us out of there when he could. I hear a light footsteps walking against the wooden floorboards and something being dragged against the floor. I see a head of messy black curls making themselves known.

Soon Memo appears coming sleepily around the corner, he's rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his blue blanket in his hand before he makes his way towards me. He climbs onto top of me before flopping down knocks the wind out of me. My brother is getting bigger and heavier everyday, but I love the little booger.

"Santi, I'm hungry"

"Go make you something. You know how to make cereal" I said rolling my eyes.

"But I want pancakes and you said that I'm not allowed to use the stove" Memo said looking up at me.

"Ugh, you're such a lazy little booger" I sighed annoyed.

"But I'm your booger" Memo said grinning cheekily.

"Get off me before I go all Lima Heights on you" I said playfully pushing him off of me.

I love my baby brother because he's mine even though he gets on my ever-loving nerves. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for him and I refuse to let anything happen to him. I pulled out the supplies before mixing them together in a bowl. I pour the batter into a pan before flipping it.

"Santi, why doesn't Brittany come anymore?" Memo asked walking into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about? She comes over all the time" I said frowning.

"Nuh-uh, not like she used. Doesn't she like us anymore" Memo asked pouting.

"Of course but she has a boyfriend and she wants to spend time with him too" I said putting the pancakes on some plates.

"That's stupid. She was ours first" Memo said frowning.

 _Amen to that! I couldn't agree more. Gotta love my brother._ Sometimes I can see myself in him and it's scary, but not now. I know how much Memo loves the blonde dancer and spending time with her. Now that she's with Cripples McGee, she doesn't spend as much time with us like she used to. I know that the 6 year old misses her a lot, but there's nothing that I can do about that because I have barely repaired my friendship with the blonde. I can't risk losing her again.

"I know Memo, but sometimes things change and we're not gonna always like it" I said ruffling his hair.

"I guess… so does that mean that you're gonna get a boyfriend?" Memo asked titling his head to the side.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get a boyfriend" I said laughing a little.

"Why not? You're very pretty, you're cooking awesome food, you sing me to sleep, read me stories, and take very good care of me. I know that I love you so, why wouldn't anyone else love you too" Memo said smiling.

Memo definitely has a way with words and I love that he thinks that I can have anyone that I wanted, if only that were true. If I could get the one person that I truly liked than I would be over the moon, but things ain't that simple. In a 6 year old's mind, things would be that simple but in a few years he'll have to learn that they arent.

"Thanks Memo but I don't want a boyfriend" I said shaking my head.

"You want a girlfriend?" Memo asked innocently.

I nearly choked on my pancakes at my brother's question. Does he even know what' he's asking me? I really hope that he doesn't. I know that I like girls but in this town, being different let alone being alone gay is very dangerous. Look at Kurt who's out of the closet and open about his sexuality. He got thrown into dumpsters and had slushies thrown in his face everyday before switching schools. I know that Rachel isn't gay but she gets harassed everyday for being different and having two gay fathers. I was part making their lives miserable and I regret what I did because I would never want Memo to become a bully.

"What are you talking about, Memo?" I asked frowning.

"A girlfriend? To kiss and hug like what you and Brittany used to do"

"We weren't dating" I said rubbing my temple.

"But you didn't say that you didn't want a girlfriend. Can I find you one?" Memo asked bouncing in his seat.

"No, you can't find me a girlfriend and I don't want one either" I said glaring at my brother.

"But"

"Memo, I mean it. We're done with this conversation" I said sternly.

Memo huffed before folding his arms and muttered fine under his breath. I don't know why he thinks I want a girlfriend, but I don't want to deal with this right now. I grabbed our plates and rinsed them off in the sink before putting them in the dishwasher. I turned around to see that my brother had walked out of the kitchen so I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Memo is sitting on the couch with his arms folded and a pout on his face. I know that he's upset with me right now, but he'll get over it. The 6 year old will pout for a few hours before he comes to bug me and make me do something with him.

End of ch. 1


	2. Doubting One's Self

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 2

* * *

Santana's P.O.V.

I woke this morning at fuckin 5 because Couch Sue's fuckin crazy because she's pulling double practice just because she fuckin can. I quickly get dressed in my Cheerio uniform and pulling my hair into a high ponytail. I make myself one of coach Sylvester's heath shakes and they taste like liquid shit in a cup. I wish that I could eat whatever the hell I want but if I want to stay on the Cheerios and have shot at getting the hell out of here, I need Sylvester's letter of recommendation.

I hate needing that bitch for anything, I have to stay on her good side… oh who am I kidding? Like she has a good side. That woman is an all around bitch and she knows it. Sue Sylvester has a spirit stick so far up her ass that not even the doctor can fine it let alone fuckin remove it. I choke back the shake before going up to my little brother's room to find him sleeping peacefully in his bed. I hate waking him up so early in the morning but I can't leave him at home by himself especially since our semi absentee Dad is still had the fuckin hospital to watch him. I walk into Memo's room and gently shake him. He groans as he covers his head with his Spiderman bed sheets.

"Come on Memo, you have to get up" I said still shaking him.

"Sleepy, Santi"

"I know that you're sleepy but you have to get up or we'll be late for Cheerio practice" I said sighing.

"I'm not a Cheerio so let me sleep" Memo said smacking my hand away.

"Oh my god, it's Sue Sylvester! She's coming to get you Memo if you don't get dressed"

Memo instantly shoots out of his bed and runs out of the room towards the bathroom. I chuckle to myself. I know that I shouldn't do that to my own brother but it's the only way that he'll wake up if he doesn't get up when I ask him to. I know that coach Sylvester scares the shit out of me and I use that fear to my advantage. I can't afford to be late with that psychotic bitch and she will force me to running suicides the entire practice until I either collapse or puke my guts out.

I grab the 6 year old's clothes that I laid out the pervious night and walked into the bathroom to see him brushing his teeth tiredly. I know that he's tired and I wouldn't have woke up this early if I didn't have to. I have to make our lives better with the Cheerios for the both of us. I'm not exactly sure what I'm gonna do with Memo once I go off to college and it's not like I can leave with Papi. That's pretty much letting him fend for himself like I did when Mami left and I refuse to let him go with I did. I set his clothes on top of the hamper before grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it under the running water. I wring it out before wiping it across his face as he squirms a little. Memo takes the cloth from me as he glares at me slightly.

"I can wash my own face, Santi. I'm not a baby" Memo said frowning.

"Okay, okay little man I'll leave you too it but you have 10 minutes to get dressed, have your backpack on, and be down stairs before I leave you" I said raising my hands up in my defense.

"You wouldn't do that" Memo said crossing his arms.

"Try me little man, try me" I said smirking.

I walk out of the bathroom to the sounds of feet shuffling against the bathroom titles as I chuckle to myself. I wouldn't leave him behind but I can't help but tease him from time to time. He makes it so easy. I walk down the stairs to look at the kitchen clock to see that it's 5:25 and that I'm gonna have to give my brother something to quick to eat on the way to school. I grab a concha and place on a napkin before putting it in the microwave for 30 minutes.

I pull it out quickly as I wave my hand back and forth to relieve the slight burning in it. Memo comes down the stairs in his blue Spiderman t-shirt and red shorts with his Spiderman backpack. I'll never understand why he likes that superhero so much or I get talked into buying Spiderman related shit but it keeps him. I'll do anything to keep my little man happy. I ruffle his curly hair before handing him his breakfast as we rush out of the house.

I set my brother in his car seat in the back of my black Sedan before getting in myself and driving off towards McKinley High School. Some pop song comes on that I don't really listen to but Memo is humming along to it as he eats his concha. As long as it's not Katy Perry, I don't really care what playing. I have had enough listening to Lady Hummel sing her songs as it is in Glee, I don't need to listen to them in my fuckin car.

My mind slowly shifts to the night that I spent with a certain diva as she rides me. I feel myself in my spanks as I shake my head to myself of those images. As much I want to have a repeat of that night, I can't. I want that one night, I want to hold her hand in public, kiss whenever I want to, listen to talk about her dreams and things she loves among other things but if she finds out about what happens during the party, she'll push me away.

She's call me a freak and be disgusted by me and tell everyone about what's between my legs. I don't know if I'm strong enough to handle that kind of ridicule. Who am I kidding? I'm not fuckin strong enough to handle that kind of shit and I know it. I wasn't strong to be out as a lesbian and it cost me the girl that I loved long ago so why would that change now. I claim to be a badass but I'm just a scared pussy and a punk.

I was too afraid to admit that I'm gay, that I loved Brittany, my feelings for the diva, to admit that I have a dick, and to be myself. I know that Rachel doesn't see that way and will never see me that, not after everything that happen between us. I've been a major bitch to her and she deserves better than me. I have to live with me feelings not being returned. Life sucks and that's why I have to leave Lima and start anew somewhere no one knows of me.

I want to be something my baby brother can be proud and look up to. He's only 6 but still I want to be an example that it doesn't matter where you come that you don't have to be a Lima Loser. You can anything you want to be. _It's cliché I know but fuck it._ I barley realize that I pulled up into the parking lot of the school and parked in my parking spot close to the entrance. I know that McKinley doesn't have assigned parking space but this is mine and if anyone other than me parks in it won't have the full use of their legs.

I get out my car and go around it to open the door for Memo as he unbuckles himself. I take his hand in my own and walk to the field when all the Cheerios and baby Cheerios are stretching. I walk over towards the bleachers and set the 6 year old on third row. I make him put on his windbreaker on so he doesn't get a cold later and I was met with some resistance but I glare at him, he yields. I jump a little when a pair of arms wraps themselves around my waist.

"San, you made it"

I look over my shoulder to see that it's only Brittany who smiling at me.

"Hey Britt-Britt" I said smiling.

"You brought Memo with you. Hi buddy" Brittany said pulling him into her arms.

"Hi Brittany, I missed you" Memo said hugging her.

"I miss you too but where did I go?" Brittany asked confused.

"I don't see you as much anymore" Memo said pouting.

"I'm sorry, Memo. I have a boyfriend now and I like spending time with him too" Brittany said sadly.

"But we had you first. He can take a hike off a short bridge" Memo said crossing his arms.

"That's not very nice, Memo. I'm not sure how that will work with Artie being in a wheelchair" Brittany said thinking on this.

"Since you have a boyfriend, Santi should have a girlfriend" Memo said smiling.

"You want a girlfriend, San. You're finally like your unicorn-ness out?" Brittany asked smiling.

"No, I'm not getting a girlfriend and I told you to let that go" I said frowning.

"But Santi"

"Memo stop" I said raising my voice slightly.

Memo frowns before pouting as Brittany sets him down on the bleachers. I don't know why he's go hung up on getting me to have a girlfriend. Even I wanted one, there's only one person that I want to fill that position. I don't even know if she's even into girls even if she was, she wouldn't be into me. I'm probably the last person that would be interested in. I sigh as I rub my temple at incoming headache that's forming.

The blonde looks at me with a look that tells me that she's trying to figure out what's going on with me. I haven't told her about my crush on the singer because I don't know how she would feel about it since I didn't want to be in a relationship when she asked me to come out. I wasn't ready for it then and sometimes I didn't know if I ever be ready. I know that I hurt the dancer when I refuse to come out of the closet with her but I was afraid.

Hell I'm still afraid. There's so many drawback to being only gay and what happens to Kurt and Rachel are a prime examples. The only reason why they get treating like shit because of people like me and Quinn. We have gotten a little better but we haven't don't anything to stop what happens to them. I don't know if I'll be able to handle that kind of crap on daily basis. Before the taller girl could say anything, Coach starts yelling through her bell horn for us to start running suicides.

We run around the field as Sylvester yells about insults at us for us to run faster. I don't understand why the school lets her around students with her being fucking bat shit crazy. The bitch makes us run when it's scotching hot to when it's pouring rain and everything damn well in between. Every routine she has us do is done repeatedly until it's perfect in her eyes and if anyone makes up in any kind of way, we'll have to start over.

The only one that she doesn't yell at is Quinn fuckin Fabray. In Sue Sylvester's eyes, Q is the golden child and can do no wrong. It's why she's on the top of the pyramid and HBIC and I fucking hate it. I love Q, she's my girl but it's not fair that she gets everything she wants and not have to work for it. I work twice as she does and I'm still until her on the pyramid. She's the all American girl and everything is handed to her on a silver platter.

It annoys the fuck out of me but I guess that's how are going to be unless things change. It's 2 ½ hours later that coach finally lets us go and I could really use a shower but I can't since I have to drop my brother off at school. Good thing that the elementary is across the street from here and I don't have to far. I turn to the bleachers to see Memo talking to someone but not just anyone. I feel my heart drop into the pit of my stomach. He's talking to Rachel fucking Berry. Why the hell is she doing here? Why is she talking to my brother? Please tell me that she hasn't figure what happen Halloween. No, she was too drunk to put the pieces together. I walk towards them, putting my HBIC face on and walk with confidence. I stood in front of them with a frown on my face.

"What do you think that you're doing, Man Hands? Why are you talking to my brother?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hello to you too, Santana. I was not aware that this cutie was your brother and I would to remind you that nothing about me is manly so that insult is rather inaccurate" Rachel said crossing her hands over her chest.

Oh what I wouldn't give to have my hands under her shirt again, feeling her boobs. I don't understand why she wear fucking ugly ass clothes that make her look like a grandma and a toddler at the same time.

"God Treasure Trail, do you have to talk so damn much? Can you not talk in paragraphs" I said rubbing my temple.

"Just because I like to excuse my quite large vocabulary does not mean you have to be so rude" Rachel said frowning.

"Don't be mean to Rachel, Santi" Memo said glaring. I stare at my brother with my mouth wide open. In a matter of minutes, she managed to turn my own my flesh and blood against me. What the fuckin hell? What the hell did they talk about? I hear light giggling from the smaller girl as she ruffles Memo's curly hair. She gives me a smile that makes my heart beat million times a minute and my stomach do back flips in a good way.

"That is very sweet of you, Guillermo and it is very nice talking with you. I want somewhere to be so I will see at a later time" Rachel sad standing up.

"Can we hang out sometime?" Memo asked pouting.

Rachel looks hesitantly at me for a second then at my pouting brother. Seriously what the hell? What is he trying do? Memo's pout is just powerful as Brittany and I fell for it every time when he wants something. I never say no to either of them.

"If it's okay with Santana" Rachel said managing to turn this on me.

"Please Santi, please" Memo begged.

"I'll think about it, okay" I said rubbing my temple.

"Please, please, please, please" Memo continuing to beg.

"Fine but you can't tell anyone that I'm hanging you with you, RuPaul. I have a rep to protect if you squeal, I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass" I said pointing my finger in her face.

"I will not 'squeal' as you so eloquently put it and I understand you have a reputation to protect. To technical, I am spending time with your little brother, not you and I would not want to spend time with you either. I would rather subject myself to that kind of torture. Bye Memo" Rachel said walking away.

"Bye Rachel" Memo said waving.

She walks down off the bleachers and I got a peek of her panties when her skirts flaps up. Wearing skirts that short should be illegal but they make her legs look delicious. I turn to see my brother smirking at me and I frown. I'm still pissed that he forced me to spend with the one person I wanted to avoid.

"You like her" Memo said smirking.

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about" I said frowning.

"Don't I Santi, don't I?" Memo asked rubbing his chin.

"Shut up before I go all Lima Heights on your scrawny butt" I said rolling my eyes.

"You wouldn't do that. You love me too much" Memo said grabbing his backpack.

I hate that he knows me so well. He knows that I wouldn't hurt a hair on his head and I hate it when he uses it against me. What am I gonna do when Rachel comes? This is gonna be a fucking train wreck.

* * *

End of ch. 2


	3. The Assignment

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 3

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V.

I did not know that Santana had such an adorable, sweet and well mannered little brother. Guillermo is nothing like his older sister but it is obvious that they are very close together. The Latina is very different with him and she does care about him very much. I guess that being rude, sarcastic, and bitchy is just her. I like talking with Guillermo and the things that he likes to talk about, mostly his big sister.

He loves her very much and the way that he describes she is completely different from the girl that I have become accustomed to. The Cheerio that I know is a very mean person and loves to throw slushies in my face but with her brother she is very different. She sounds like a very loving and fun older sister that takes care of her little brother and would do anything for him. I would very much like to get to know that girl but I know that will never happen.

The taller girl hates me and does not want anything to do with me, let alone want to associate with me. I have other things to worry about than one Santana Lopez. I have to find a certain delinquent by the name of Noah Puckerman and hopefully he can shed some light on some things for me. I know just where to look. I walk to the underside of the bleachers on the other side of the football field. I find him there in a heated lip-lock with one of the skanks and I cough slight to grab their attention but it does not work. I frown at being ignored so I cleared my throat louder to see the skank look at me out of the corner of her eye but continues to make out with Noah. I roll my eyes before pulling on the Jewish boy's collar to get him away from the girl. The skank glares at me before storming away in a huff.

"Why you'd you do that, Jew babe? I was getting my mack on. If you wanted a ride on the Puckasaurus, all you have to do is say so" Noah said smirking.

"Noah, I have told you several times that I am not interested in any sexual endeavors with you" I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever you say, my Jewish Princess. What can I do for you?" Puck asked leaning against the pole.

"I have a few questions for you regardless your Halloween party a few days ago and I need some answers" I said folding my arms.

"I'll try but I don't remember much other than how wasted I got and how epic it was" Puck said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, did you see anyone leaving early that morning from upstairs?" I asked curious.

"Other than you?" Puck asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Noah, other than me. Did anyone see who left early that morning? I really need to know" I said trying to keep the desperation out of my voice.

Noah does not say anything for awhile and just studies me.

"Did anyone put their hands on you? Did Finn force you to have sex with him? Oh my god, he did! Imma kill his overgrown ass" Puck said angrily.

This conversation has taken a turn for the worse. I did not mean for Noah to get angry at Finn for something that he did not do. He tries to storm away in his search for the quarterback but I get in front of him and place my hands on his chest to stop him.

"No! Noah! Finn, did not touch me but I think it was consensual" I said stopping him.

"You think? You think?! What the hell does that mean, Rachel?" Puck asked frowning.

"I was drunk at the time so I was not in complete control of my acts"

"Even if you were drunk that doesn't mean that some guy can have their way with you. Where was Finn in all of this happened?"

"He broke up with me when I would not have sex with him then stormed out of the room. Whoever I slept with had left by the time I woke up the next morning and I cannot recall anything except someone calling me baby girl. It is why I am asking you if you know anything" I said in one breathe.

"I'm sorry Jew babe but I don't remember anything or when anyone left the party with it being so huge" Puck said shaking his head.

I sighed disappointed. I was really hoping that Noah would have saw or at least remember who I might have slept with. _It looks like I am back to square one but I will figure out when I slept with and they better be prepared for quite lecture._

"Thank you, Noah for your help and could you keep this talk between the two of us. I would rather have this getting around"

"Anything for my Jewish Princess and if you find this guy, let me know" Puck said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you Noah but I would rather this with… finesse than with brute force" I said removing his arm.

"I am serious, Rachel. I don't like knowing that you could've been taken advantage right under my nose. The Puckzilla doesn't roll that way" Puck said turning serious.

I smile before wrapping my arms around the taller boy. Not many people know this but Noah has always been very protective over me. We became friends when we were 6 years old when we used to go the Jewish Community Center together. My Dad and the Puckermans are practicing Jews and they wanted us to be proud of our heritage. Noah had stopped going when we entered high school but he looked out for me as much as he could with joining the football team.

I told him that he did not need to protect me since I knew that I would never obtain any kind of popularity through joining any sports teams or becoming a Cheerio. Even if I tried to become a cheerleader they would not let me and just laugh in me or humiliate me in some way. I did not want to drag Puck down by associating with me. High school is already difficult for me, I could not that to him as well but Puck tries to stop the slushies as much as he could. I am grateful that he has not completely abandoned me as I anticipated him to do and I still consider him my friend. Noah wraps his arms around me and gives me a tight squeeze before letting go.

"Tell anyone that I've gone soft, I'll deny it" Puck said smirking.

"I know Noah, I know" I said giggling.

I hear the bell ring and head inside of the school. I make my way to my locker to grab my books before heading to. I close my locker and turned to come face-to-face with a cold slap to the face. _And so it begins._ I am lucky that I closed my eyes in time or this would burn quite a lot. I have gotten a lot of slushies thrown in my face over the years and a few times they have gotten in my eyes. The colorful corn syrup burns quite a lot and you have to wash it lot quickly. I wipe the excess ice off of my face and look to see Dave Karofsky with a proud smirk on his face and an empty Big Gulp cup in his hand. I do not understand why he hates me so much since I have never done anything to him since we have been going to school together. I have tried numerous times to befriend him only to have my offer thrown back in my face with an insult.

"Thanks for spreading your freakiness, ya Tranny" Karofsky said throwing the cup at me.

He high-fives a few of the football player behind him as he left. I sigh as I grab my slushy kit from out of my locker and walk to the nearest restroom. I open the door and turn the water on to let it warm up. I remove my soaked animal sweater over my head and place it in a zip-lock bag. I test the water and it is warm enough as I place my head underneath it. I wash the ice crystal and corn syrup out of my hair as best I could before it dries up.

I would like to have highlights in my hair but not from having a slushy thrown in my face. I hear the bell ring and I know that I am late for first period so I am not in a rush to get there since it is Spanish with Mr. Schue. Mr. Schue is an okay Glee teacher but is an horrible Spanish teacher because half of the time, the things he is saying is incorrect but I need this class to get into NYADA. I dried my hair and changed into a simple white V-neck shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and my sneakers. I grab my backpack and walk out of the restroom. I quickly put my ruined clothes into my locker before making way to Spanish. Hopefully I will not get into too much trouble with Mr. Schue.

* * *

Santana's P.O.V.

Rachel isn't in class right now and that worried me sorta. She's never late. The diva gets off on rules, charts, punctuality or some shit like that. I know that I shouldn't be worried but I can't help it. I'm sitting in Spanish with Mr. Schue going over the difference between Soy and Estoy. I don't even know I'm even fucking listening to this shit since I can speak circles around him. I could teach this class better than that vest class nitwit.

Yes, I fucking know what nitwit is! I'm not as stupid as some assholes think that I am. It was either taking Spanish or Greek and I don't have time for that shit. I was almost falling asleep when I hear the door open and the whole class goes quiet. I look up to have jaw fall on top of my desk and my no-so-little friend twitch in my pants. I know that Rachel wasn't weaning those clothes when I saw her earlier but hot damn! I didn't know that she had those jeans in her closet because they were hugging her hips and ass in all the right places. That V-neck was showing off her breasts very well.

 _Why does she wear that more often?_

Because you slushy her and make fun of her every chance you get

 _Who the hell are you? How the fuck did you get in my head?!_

I'm you, ya fucking idiot

 _Who do think you talking to? don't make me go all Lima Heights on your ass_

Then you would be kicking your own ass, bitch. I just told you that I'm you so that wouldn't out very fuckin well for you

 _Shut up!_

Why? Cause you know I'm right. Anyways it's obvious that Rachel got slushied on her way.

 _I'm gonna beat their ass for doing that to her. No one slushies my girl_

Why? You do the same thing to her all the time and laugh in her face. Why is any different when other people do it?

 _Because…. B-Because_

Don't worry I'll fucking wait.

 _Fuck you!_

I'll just saying don't be a fucking hypocrite

I sigh as I rub my temple. I can't fuckin believe this. I have finally flipped my lid. Why is this happening to me? I'm going fucking crazy by arguing with myself that I didn't notice the diva taking a seat next to me.

"Are you okay, Santana?" Rachel whispered.

"Mind your fuckin own business, Berry" I hissed.

"I'm sorry for bothering you. I will leave you alone now" Rachel said looking down.

Dammit! Why can't I just be nice to her for once? It shouldn't be this hard. Fuck! I tried to focus on something other than the total hottie seating next to me but I can't. I know that the singer had a smokin' body underneath all of those fugly animal sweaters and argyle that she's so fuckin fond of. All I wanna do id rip them off and ravish her body, making her scream my name as cum. I fight the groan that almost came out of my mouth as my dick twitched again. God, things that this girl does to me so effortless.

"Alright class, I want you research a Spanish speaking country and then a traditional Spanish dish from that country. I will pair the both of you up and you'll have the week to do it" Mr. Schue said clapping his hand together.

Ugh, great. I have to cook and spend time some loser. That's my fuckin idea of a good time. I couldn't help but rolling my eyes at that possibility. Schue pairs up everyone in the class and honestly I wasn't paying any attention whatsoever. I'm just gonna the loser do all the work for me.

"Okay, Brittany and Quinn. The last pair is Santana and… Rachel" Mr. Schue said happily.

"Awww hell no. Me no gusta" I said frowning.

"You don't have a choice, Santana. You're gonna work with Rachel on the assignment or get an F" Mr. Schue said frowning.

Fucking dammit! Why is the universe so against me? I don't know if I can be in the same room with the diva without wanting her underneath me. I can't afford to fail this class because of my crush on Berry. I have to get through this somehow with my secret in tact. II glanced at the singer to see that she's slumped in her seat and she lets out a sigh through those plump pink lips of hers. I wonder what they would feel like wrapped around my di-… hell no! I'm not gonna go there. I quickly looked away when the bell rings. I packed up my stuff and waited for everyone to walk out leaving me and Rachel to be the last ones. I wrap the back of her shirt, stopping her from leaving the classroom. She turns to face me with a frown on her face and her arms crossed under her boobs, making them look even bigger.

"I know that we have an assignment to do together but I will not take any crap from you. We will go dutch on the work load. I am sure that we will able to get though this assignment with the minimal amount of pain on both of our parts" Rachel said frowning.

"Listen here Man-Hands, I don't have to do shit that I don't wanna do and I'm sure as hell ain't taking orders from the likes of you, claro" I said pointing my finger in her face.

"Fine but I will not fail this assignment because you want to be difficult" Rachel said glaring at me.

"Meet me after school by my car. I have Cheerios practice after school but if you're there by then I will leave you here" I said walking away.

 _This is gonna be a long ass week._

* * *

End of ch. 3


	4. Spanish Project

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 4

* * *

Santana's P.O.V.

Now I'm for sure that the world is against me and I haven't done anything in the last 24 hours to warrant this kind of torture. All day fucking Berry has fucking teasing me with those ass hugging jeans of hers. Every time I turn around, she bending over to pick up something that I can't see and her ass is all out for everyone to see. I know that I shouldn't be ogling her like this but I can't help it.

I just wanna pin her against the locker and fuck her until she screams my name so everyone can hear us. I don't know how I can manage to not to fuck her for a second even through I really want to. I pop a boner at least twice today and I had to take care of it. Practice isn't helping much. Coach Sylvester is really riding our asses about perfecting our routines of an up and coming competition and she keeps making us do it over and over again every time some baby Cheerio messes up.

I'm so close to making sure that they're gonna be slushied for the rest of the year if this crap doesn't end soon. Coach yells at hit the shower and there's nothing that I would rather do than take a shower before taking a long nap on my couch. I take a quick shower before changing into my compression shorts then a pair of loose jeans and a white tank top.

I take my hair of the high ponytail, letting it loosely fall down my back. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and walk over towards my car to see some surprising. Rachel fucking Berry waiting next to my car. Why is she waiting by my car for? I raised an eyebrow at her but quickly put my HBIC face on before walking over towards her. The petite singer looks over at it with a look of slight fear on her face and it almost making me want to kiss that fear that I'm causing.

 _Almost…_

"What are you doing by my car, RuPaul?" I asked frowning.

"Well you did requested my presence to by your car by the time you are finished with practice so we can get started on our project for Spanish" Rachel said folding her arms.

 _Dammit, I forgot about that stupid project. I really don't wanna do it but knowing Rachel, she'll just bug me until we agree to do it together. Hehe wanky._ I looked at the smaller brunette to see that she's still talking about the stupid project as my eyes fall on her chest area. I lick my lips as I imagine having those perky boobs in my hands or wrapping around my cock. I feel my twitch in my shorts and quickly snap my eyes upwards towards the diva's. The brunette is still talking and I cover her mouth with my hand to stop her mid rant.

"Okay, okay dammit Berry. I get it but do you never stop fuckin talkin" I said frowning.

"You do not have to be so rude about it, Santana. Just because I speak a bit to prove a point does not mean that I do not know how to stop talking-"

"Seriously if you don't stop talking now I swear that I will leave you here to walk home" I said glaring at her.

Rachel sighs against my hand before removing she doesn't say another word which I'm sadden by. I know that I can that she talks a lot which is very true but I really don't mind no matter I might have said. I know that the smaller brunette is very passionate and put all of herself in everything that she does. I climb into my car before looking over to see the diva nervously looking at the passenger door. I roll my eyes before reaching over an opening the door.

"I wasn't kidding when I said that I would leave you here to walk home. Get Berry, I have to pick up my brother"

Rachel glares at me before getting in the car. She buckles herself in before turning around to look me expectantly. I raised an eyebrow. Why the hell is she staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?

"Put your seat belt on, Santana" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because it is the law and you will get a ticket when you get pulled over" Rachel said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Tsk if I get pulled over and I can easily flirt my way out of a ticket" I said turning the engine on.

"How do you know that you will not get into a car crash on the way to get Memo?" Rachel asked frowning.

"He goes to school across the street and I doubt that I'll get into a car crash drivin across the street, Berry" I said getting annoyed.

"You do not know that. Anything can happen between here and Memo's school. What is your brother to do if he loses you?"

"Will you shut up, Man Hands? Dammit! Do you even know when to quit? Fuck!" I snapped.

Why can't she drop things? I mean that's my worst fear to leave Memo by himself. He's my whole world and I don't want to lose him. The 6 year old is the only one that I know that loves me without any strings attached. He doesn't care if I'm perfect or not. I can completely myself without he expecting anything from me but just to love him.

I love my brother more than anything and I would do anything I can to protect him. The silence in the car is deafening and I looked at the petite singer to see that she's looking down at her lap with a sad look on her face. I sigh. Things aren't supposed to be like this. I hate being pushed into things and I lash out in order to protect myself when I feel threaten… which happens a lot.

"Santana, I'm sorry for pushing you. Sometimes I speak without really thinking and it tends to get me into trouble but I really am sorry." Rachel said looking at me.

"Look Berry, it's okay. Just chill out aight" I said putting my seat belt.

I pull out of my parking spot and drive out of the parking lot. I drive across the street outside of McKinley Elementary and park on the curb. I get out of my car as Berry follows suit. I walk through the double doors towards where the after school program. The all the teachers are watching the kids play and talk to each other. I walk up to the front of the classroom where Ms. Collins is as she smiles up at me.

The kind old woman is pretty cool and lets Memo joined the after school program on the days that I have Cheerio practice even through I never signed him up for it. One time I forgot to pick him after school before practice and I came to get him, I couldn't hide him anywhere. I freaked out and almost tore the school up and down looking for my brother only to have ms. Collins lead me to where he was. She offered to watch him while I practiced and I couldn't be anymore grateful to her. I hate being someone's charity case but I saw how much Memo was having that I let him stay.

"Hello Santana, it's good to see you" Ms. Collins said smiling kindly.

"Hey Ms. C, good to see you too. Was Memo being good?" I asked smiling slightly.

"As always. Who is this young lady with you? I thought you were with that one blonde girl" Ms. Collins said looking at Rachel.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm a… school mate of Santana's" Rachel said introducing herself.

"She's just someone that I go to school with and no I'm not with Brittany. We're just friends" I said shaking my head.

"That's too bad but I think Rachel would be a better fit for you than your blond friend anyways" Ms. Collins said winking at Rachel.

 _Oh God, kill me now. Just kill now. I can't believe that she just said._ The older woman laughs heartily at my reaction since I have my hand attached to my forehead as I shake my head. I looked up to see that there's a slight blush on Rachel's cheek and before I ask what was wrong, a small body latches onto my leg. I looked down to see that it's Memo with a goofy grin on his face. "Hey little man, how was your day?" I asked ruffling his hair.

"It was fun even though I didn't want to take a nap. It's stupid and I wasn't even tired" Memo said rolling his eyes.

I open my mouth to say something, he sees that Rachel is here and he launches himself on her legs causing her laugh slightly. She bends down and hugs him as she runs her hand through his curly locks.

"What are you doing here, Rachel? Are you going to hang out with us?" Memo asked excitedly.

"Well Santana and I have a project to do but I can hang with you while we're doing it" Rachel said smiling.

"Yay! Lets go, Santi" Memo said pulling on my jeans.

I sign Memo out and turn to leave but not without Ms. Collins winking at me. I groaned a little. I followed behind my brother and the petite singer out of the school. We walked to my car and I opened the backdoor to put the 6 year old in his car seat. Once he's buckled in, I go around the car and get in myself. I buckled my seat belt and drive home.

While I drive, Memo tells Rachel all about his day and she talks to him about Glee Club. He excitedly listens and asks a whole bunch of questions about the group. Honestly Glee is the best part of my day even I'll deny it up and down that I don't. I have a reputation to protect. I can express myself without others judging me. It's 15 minutes, I pull up into my driveway to see that my Dad's car in there too. What the hell? I doubt that he wasn't gonna be home today.

"Santi, Daddy's home!" Memo said excitedly.

"Yeah, I can see that" I said not as excited as my brother.

I know that my Dad won't be home for too long. Even when he's home, he's either locked up in his room or doesn't too long. I get out of my car before helping Memo out before both of our backpacks. Rachel walks in step with me as we follow Memo to the porch. I look over at the diva as she stares up at my house in awe.

"Close your gigantic mouth, Berry before something flies in there" I said smirking.

"I never imagine you leaving in a place like this, Santana. It is quite nice and I resent that comment about mouth being gigantic. My mouth is average size, thank you very mouth" Rachel said stomping her foot.

"Too bad that's the only thing that's average about you" I said snickering.

Rachel grabs me by the crook and turns me around to face her. She's glaring hard at me with a fire that I didn't know that she had and it's fucking hot.

"Look Santana, I will not stand here and let you insult me. When we're in school, we can pretend that nothing is going on between us but after school I will not tolerate you being a jerk to me. I expect to be treated like a normal human being. I deserve that much especially after everything that you have put me through the last 2 ½ years" Rachel said glaring at me.

She's right but she deserves so much more. I treated like shit since freshmen year and the tiny singer didn't deserve. The diva went through with being the daughter of two men and didn't need to be hassled by people like me and Quinn. I shouldn't have thrown that slushy at her the first day of high school but it was my initiation to become a Cheerio. If it wasn't her then it would have been some other loser and I would've been slushied too. I needed the protect of the Cheerio to not become what the smaller brunette but it doesn't mean what I did to her afterwards was right. None of it was.

"Okay, I'll be nice. While we're doing this stupid project no more insults or any of the nicknames. Fair enough?" I asked looking her in the eyes.

"Yes. Lets get started on this" Rachel said walking up to the porch.

I followed and pulled my keys out of my back pocket. I unlocked the door, letting Memo and Rachel in first before going inside myself. I walked into the living room, setting our backpacks down before flopping on the couch face first. Cheerios practice wore me out and I really just want to go to sleep but that plan is out. Rachel sits on the end of the couch that I'm not lying on and pulls out her laptop.

"So I was thinking about doing the project on either Barcelona, Madrid, Guadalajara or Mexico City then go from there" Rachel said typing something on her computer.

"Or we could do it on Tijuana or Cancun" I said joking.

"I think that would be a little too oblivious" Rachel said shaking her head. "And the ones you listed aren't? They're everyone's go to places for projects" I said rolling my eyes.

"Then what you suggest that we do then" Rachel said folding her arms.

"San Miguel de Allende. It's a colonial city. It's known for art & festivals and shit" I said shrugging.

Rachel looks at me with a widen expression. What? Occasionally I have a good idea when I feel like it. I'm not just another stupid cheerleader that everyone at McKinley believes that I am. I have 3.5 GPA but shhhh don't tell anyone. No one needs know that I'm hella smart. It'll conflicted with my badass reputation and not caring about school.

"That's actually a good idea, Santana" Rachel said surprised.

"Whatever you say Berry" I said ignoring the warm feeling from her compliment.

"How about we split up the work. You write the essay and I will do the PowerPoint then we both work on the food" Rachel said smiling.

"Aye, aye Captain" I said with a mock salute.

I hear footsteps walking into the living room and I was expecting it to be Memo but it's my Father. He's in scrubs and lab coat and I knew that it was too good too be true. I knew that he wouldn't be staying home for too long. Nothing that my dad does surprises me anymore. He walks into the living room and stops mid-step when he sees Rachel sitting on the couch.

"Santi, whose your friend?"

"Dad, this is Rachel. We're working on our project for Spanish" I said in a uninterested tone.

"Hello Mr. Lopez, I'm Rachel Berry. It's nice to meet you" Rachel said holding her hand.

"Please. Call me Carlos and it's a pleasure to finally meet one of my daughter's friends" Dad said shaking Rachel's hand.

"If you were around more than you would've more of them earlier" I muttered under my breath.

"I have to get to work soon but you kids have food. Oh Santi, Ms. Gonzalez brought some cheese enchiladas in the fridge and you can warm up it when you and Memo get hungry" Dad said grabbing his keys.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes.

Dad sighs a little before walking out of the door. That's all that he's good for is leaving. Leave your 16 year old daughter to take of your 6 year old son on her own and fend for themselves. Sometimes I really fuckin hate my Dad but I hate myself even more for wanting his love and approval. I freakin wish that I didn't but I can't help the way that I feel.

I feel the tear pricking at the edges of my eyes and I will them away. I'm gonna cry like a pussy especially in front of Rachel fucking Berry. The last thing that I need from her is her pity for a girl with the fucked up home life. _She probably thinks that I deserves this and I wouldn't blame her if she did. Everyone has walked out of my life at some point and I can't expect to want to stay. Why would Rachel want to stay with me after everything that I have done to her? Karma and me are one in the same. We're both ruthless bitches that everyone hates._

"Santana"

"Leave it alone, Rachel" Santana said frowning.

"You… you called me Rachel" Rachel said shocked.

"I promised that I wouldn't call you names and I keep my promises besides don't get used to it"

"I know. It would be asking too much of you but"

"But what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I like it when you say my name" Rachel said turning her attention to her laptop.

We worked on the project for few more hours until Memo comes downstairs and pulling himself into Rachel's lap. The petite singer giggles before setting her laptop down and hugging him. My brother is a playa just like his big sister getting all the bitches. It's the Lope charm.

"You're so cute" Rachel said squealing.

"I'm not cute, I'm hot" Memo said running his hand through his hair.

"He certainly your brother. His ego is just as big as yours" Rachel said looking at me.

"Oh you love it. No one has resist the Lopez charm" I said flexing my arm.

"Oh please, you're so full of it" Rachel said rolling her eyes. "Whatever. You have to agree to something while we work on this project" I said sitting up on the back of my calves.

"Oh and what is that?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

"You can't fall in love with me… Oh who am I kidding? You're gonna want be all up on this" I said gesturing to my body smugly.

"I don't think that I have much to worry about. You have nothing that I want to be 'all up on'" Rachel said using air quotes.

If she could remember what happen on Halloween then she wouldn't be saying that. I'm not bringing up and she's not finding out. That is something that I'm taking to the grave if I can help it. The brunette is about to say something when she's interrupted by the sounds of her phone. She pulls it out of her and answers it.

"Hi Daddy, I'm over at a friend's house working on a project for class"

"…"

"Okay, okay I'll be home soon" Rachel said smiling.

"…"

"Okay, I love you and tell Dad that I love him too. Bye" Rachel said hanging up her phone.

"You're leaving?" Memo asked pouting.

"Yes but I promise to come visit you again and we'll really hang out" Rachel said kissing Memo's cheek.

"Okay" Memo said crossing his arms. Rachel packs up her things and slings it over her shoulder.

She stands up to walk towards the door before ruffling my brother's hair. I walk her to the door.

"I'll see you another time to work on the project. I trust that you will do your part"

"Yeah, yeah I got it" I said rolling my eyes.

She starts walking out the door but I stop her putting my arm in front of her on the door. Rachel turns to look at me with an raised eyebrow.

"Don't I get a kiss too? You gave one to Memo" I said pouting.

"I think that you will be fine but I'll give you one only because you're pouting and I think it's adorable" Rachel said smirking.

She lean in and kisses me on the cheek. The petite singer pulls back with a smug smirk on her face before walking out of my house and down the porch. I stood with my mouth wide open and my hand on my cheek. _Rachel fuckin Berry kissed me on the cheek. Oh, I'm so in trouble._

"I like Rachel. I don't think she's gonna leave, Santi" Memo said appearing out of nowhere.

"I'm not so sure about that, Memo besides she doesn't like me very much" I said shaking my head.

"I think she does, Santi" Memo said knowingly.

"If you say so much but try not to get too attached, hermano" I said sighing.

I really hope that memo won't be disappointed if Rachel decides to stop wanting to see the both of us after this project. I don't think either of us will be handle the disappointment of another person leaving us.

* * *

End of ch. 4


	5. Wanting To Help

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 5

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V.

I cannot believe that I did what I just did. I can't believe that I kissed Santana. _Santana Lopez._ And why did I like it? It doesn't make any sense but why did I suddenly have a flashback of myself kissing someone with long raven locks. _This is great!_ I have a small clue as to who I kissed at the Halloween party but I wish the face was clearer than this but I'm heading in the right direction.

Who do I know that has long black hair? Who could it possibly be? I don't think that I know any guys with long black hair and I think that guys with really long hair are a little weird. It is best to have hair at a presentable length so future employers will want to hire you for certain jobs and I don't think that they'll take any guy truly seriously with ridiculous long hair but I could be wrong.

Who could this mysterious guy be? Why did he take advantage of like he did and just leave afterwards? I just don't understand. Was I not good enough for him to stick around me to get a better look of his face? Was I not good enough in bed for him to stay? Was he that repulsed by the sight of me in the morning that he wanted to leave as soon as possible?

I don't know the answer to these questions but whoever this guy was shouldn't have gotten drunk enough to sleep with a very vulnerable girl. I may not be the most liked person in the world but not even I deserve to be someone's drunken one night stand whether it was a mistake or not. I walked the rest of the way home to find my Dads sitting in the living room on the couch, watching one of my Dad's science fiction movies. I don't understand why my Dad enjoys these kinds of movies when there are brilliant Broadway musicals to be enjoyed but to each their own I guess.

"Hey baby girl, was the project going?" Dad asked looking up at me.

"It is… going rather well even though we got off to rather shaky start. I think we are going to do quite on this assignment" I said smiling.

"That's great, sweetie. Who are you working with?" Daddy asked curious.

"Um Santana Lopez"

"Isn't that Raphael's daughter?" Daddy asked turning to Dad.

"I think it is. I just saw him a little while ago at the hospital again. He really needs to slow down on all of the hours and trying spending some more time with his family" Dad said shaking his head.

"Does he really work that much? I am sure that he just wants to be able to provide for his children" Daddy replied.

"I get that, I do but he practically lives at the hospital and I hardly see him go home but I guess it's way of coping with things" Daddy said shrugging.

"Coping with things? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

Both of my Fathers look at each other with these looks in their eyes before turning to me. What is going on? What could Mr. Lopez be coping with that makes him not want to go to his children? How often is Santana does come home to find her Father not there? How long has been going on? Why hasn't she said anything? Isn't that why Santana seem very void emotion with her Dad? I don't understand what's on there.

"Rachel, I think that it is best that you ask Santana that question. It'll probably be best if you hear it from her instead of a secondhand source"

"Daddy, you have to tell me what you know so I'll be able to help her. Please" I said pleadingly.

"I don't know Rachel. There's a lot hurt and pain and I'm not sure if you'll be do much" Dad said shaking his head.

"But I have to try. I know Santana haven't on the best terms but I do care about her and I want to help her in any way that I can" I said serious.

"Okay from I know and word of mouth, Raphael had fallen into a deep depression after his wife left him more than a decade to raise the two kids on his own. No one knows where she's taken off to or if she's ever coming back and he hasn't been the same sense. Some of the nurse think that she may have run off with a lover or she simply got sick of being a mother but no one really knows for sure the reason she left. Raphael just kind of shut after that before he started drinking heavily then he started taking up more hours at the hospital to cope with the loss of his wife. It's rather sad" Daddy said as he finished the story.

I can't believe that Santana has been going though something like this by herself only to be pretend like nothing is wrong. Not only has she lost her mother but in some sense her father as well as having raise her brother which no 16 year old girl be doing. What else could she possibly be hiding? Why hasn't anyone offered to help her in this tough situation?

This isn't fair to Memo and it certainly isn't fair to the Latina for having to go through this alone. I know that the Cheerio isn't my favorite person in the world and she wouldn't want me to help her but she doesn't have much a choice in the matter. I am going to help her in any way that I can by being there for her and having someone to talk to about things but this isn't going to be easy. Santana might bite my head for knowing something about that she doesn't want to me to know about.

"Then it is decided"

"What is?" Dad asked confused.

"I am going to help Santana and that's that" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"I don't know, sweetie. She might not want your help and will be resisting" Daddy said unsure.

"I know that she can be pretty stubborn at times but it doesn't matter. Santana needs someone to be there for her and I want to be that person. I am Rachel Berry and I don't take no for an answer" I said making my way to my room.

I am not sure how I am going to be able to help Santana let alone get her to accept my help but I don't give up that easily. I hope that I know what I'm getting myself into.

* * *

End of ch. 5


	6. Helping Santana

In Pursuit Of Love ch. 6 Rachel's P.O.V.

* * *

I awaken the next morning with a purpose and a will to accomplish it no matter what is thrown my way especially incurring the wrath of one Santana Lopez. I cannot let her go through this alone because it is not in me to let someone suffer even it is the Latina Cheerio. We may not be on the best terms or even friends for that matter but I do care what happens to her. I go through my morning routine as I normally do before coming down to find my Fathers in the kitchen with breakfast ready. I would eat with them before go off to work but not today because I have to reach a certain cheerleader before she goes off to practice.

I kiss the both of them on the cheek before grabbing a banana and walking out the door. I climb inside of my car and drive towards the Lopez residence now that I know where is. It is not long before I am pulling into the driveway to see Santana in her Cheerios uniform holding a sleeping Memo in her arms. She has a heavy looking Cheerios bag on one shoulder and two backpacks on the other. I climb out of the car and walk towards her before she reaches to her car.

"Good morning Santana" I said greeting her.

"What the hell, Berry? What are you doing here?" Santana asked frowning.

"I thought that we could go to school together and I wanted to thank you for yesterday" I said shifting from one foot to the other.

"Thank me for what? I didn't do anything than I normally do" Santana said frowning.

"You reframed from insulting me and I am thankful for that. From the looks of it, you have your hands full and I would be willing to give you hand since I am already here" I said offering to take the sleeping boy.

"I don't need your fuckin help, Berry. Don't do me any favors" Santana said glaring at me.

"Don't be mean to Rachel, Santi" Memo said raising his head.

Santana opens her mouth to say something but quickly closes as her brother holds out his arms for me. I look at the Latina hesitantly and she sighs as she passes Memo to me. I take him in my arms as he lays his head on my shoulder before walking towards my car. The Cheerio locks her car and opens the back door to get the younger Lopez' car seat before walking to my car. I open the backdoor for her to set up the car seat for the sleeping boy in my arms and once it is set up, I pass him to her. The Cheerio buckles Memo in his seat without waking him before setting their backpacks on the floor. She turns to face me with a fiery glare before getting in my face.

"Just because my brother seems to like you, Hobbit doesn't mean that I do. Tell anyone that I am catching a ride with you and I will make the rest of time in high school even more of a living hell" Santana said jabbing her finger into my chest.

 _And we are back to having her insult me even though I am trying to help her. I truly do not understand why she is like this._ I cannot let her get me because I have to help even if it mean taking more verbal abuse than normal. School Santana is completely different from at home Santana and I am not all the sure which one is the full Santana but I intend to find out.

"Okay, Santana. I won't tell anyone" I said holding my hands up in defense.

"Good, now let's go because I don't wanna be late" Santana said opening the passenger's door.

 _She is not making helping her easy. I hope that all of this will be worth it._ I climb inside of my car before turning the engine and pulling out of the driveway. I turn the corner as the radio playing a song from one of favorite Broadway shows and I hum along to it when I hear Santana groan loudly.

"Is all you listen show tunes?" Santana asked clearly annoyed.

"No, I do not only listen to show tunes as you so eloquently put it. I have a wide interest in other genres of music but I mostly like to listen to the soundtracks of Broadway musicals. If I am to get onto Broadway then I should be able to name all of the music that comes from it"

"Why you do always talk in paragraphs? No one our age has the attention span to listen to all that" Santana said frowning.

"It is not my fault that teenagers have very short attention span to actually listen important. I choose to talk like this to get my point across effectively and people will only listen then they will be able to see it my way" I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that you'll be able to get your point across with few words or else, they'll just tune you out. Like I'm wishing to do right now" Santana said rubbing her temple.

"Well I never" I huffed.

"You never what, Berry? Had sex? Because I'm pretty sure that you're gonna be a 40 year old virgin" Santana said smirking.

"I assure you, Santana Lopez, that I will not be a 40 year old virgin as you claim that I will be and I am not comfortable with talking to you about my sex life" I replied.

"Or lack thereof" Santana said giggling.

I choose to ignore that comment because I do not want to reveal that I lose my virginity to a drunken one night stand to Santana of all people. I know that she would not believe me if I told her and if she did then she would more than likely spread around the school. I do not want to deal the percussions of said confessions. Some things are better left unsaid and this is definitely one of those things. We ride in silence for the rest of the ride to school and it is not long before we reach our destination as I pulled into the parking lot.

I parked the car before getting out myself and opening the backdoor to get my backpack. The Latina unbuckles a still sleeping Memo before grabbing her things and carrying her brother towards the field. I walk in with her before taking the 6 year old from her so she is not so burdened with everything. The Cheerio looks slightly relieved but it does not last long on her face before her HBIC facade is put into place. We walked to the field before taking their backpack from her and sitting on the lowest bench on the belchers.

I see that some of the baby Cheerios are either glaring or throwing sneers my way but I ignore them. I am not here for them but it is weird that I am here, holding Santana's little brother. It is not long before Coach Sue is yelling at the Cheerios to start running laps around the track and insults at the same insult. Memo starts squirming in my arms before sitting up as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes and I notice the similarities between the two Lopez siblings. They have the same long black eyelashes, expressive brown eyes, the naturally tanned skin, and curly raven black hair even through the Cheerio's is a lot longer than Memo's. The 1st grader looks up at me before giving me a sleepy smile.

"Hi Rachel" Memo said smiling.

"Hello Guillermo, did you sleep okay?" I asked smiling.

"I guess but I wish that Santi didn't wake me up so early" Memo said pouting.

"It must be rough but she would not have woken you up if she did not have to come to Cheerio practice" I said giggling.

"I'm not on the Cheerios and I have to wake up so early. That's not fair" Memo said crossing his arms.

"I understand but Cheerios is very important to your sister and it makes her happy. You want your sister to be happy, right?"

"I want Santi to happy and waking up's not that bad" Memo said sighing.

"Good boy" I said ruffling his hair.

"Rachel, can I ask you something?" Memo asked looking up at me.

"Of course, you can ask me anything"

"Do you like Santi?" Memo asked innocently.

"Um that is complicated question to answer" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Why? It's a simple yes or no question" Memo said tilting his head to the side.

"I guess in a way that I do. I mean I care about Santana and I want to help her but I am sure that she does not like me very much"

"Why do you think she doesn't like you?" Memo asked frowning.

"She has told me on several occasion that she does not like me"

"Santi is a big softie and doesn't know how to express her feelings well. She says one thing and means something else" Memo said shaking his head.

I raise an eyebrow at what he just told and I do not understand what he means _. Could Santana really not hate me after all? No, that cannot be it. Santana has made it perfectly clear time and time again that she does not me at all so what is Memo talking about._ This day is just quite odd as we continue to watch Sue push all of her Cheerios to the limit and a few have either passed out or puked more than once. I do not understand why this woman is allowed to coach anyone but they are letting her. A few Cheerios are dragging themselves off of the field as an exhausted Santana walks over towards us before taking Memo's hand to walk him to elementary side of McKinley. I was about to follow them when a blur of blonde hair stops me before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I look to see that it is a smiling Brittany that is hugging me and finally sets me down to see that the Latina is now nowhere to be seen.

"Hi Rachel, what are you doing here?" Brittany asked smiling.

"I was… just watching the Cheerios practice" I lied.

I was not completely when I said it but I do not know what Santana will do to me if I told anyone that I gave her ride to school. I do not want to tempt fate with is going through the mind of a certain Latina Cheerio. The only times that she has threaten to hurt, she was physically restrained from doing so and I do not know what will happen with no one to restrain her.

"Then why was you holding Memo when you got here?" Brittany asked frowning.

"I was… just. It looked like she was having trouble with holding him and carrying her bags when she was coming in is all and I offered my service to help her" I lied again.

"Oh, that's nice of you. Lord Tubbington never helps me with anything but I don't think he'll able to do such since he's so fat" Brittany said smiling.

I stared at Brittany in confusion at what that was even supposed to mean but I never understood anything that came out of her mouth. It was a lot weird things that I do not quite understand. The blonde dancer bounces a few feet before turning to look at me.

"Rachel" Brittany sad taking on a serious look.

"Yes Brittany"

"You should ask San about Puck's party. She might have the answers that you're looking for. Bye!" Brittany said before bouncing off away.

I frown slightly before scratching my head in confusion. _What did Brittany mean by Santana have the answers that I am looking for? Santana was not at Puck's party that night so how would she know anything about it. I like Brittany but she can quite odd at times._

* * *

End of ch. 6


	7. Brittany Knows All

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 7

* * *

Santana's P.O.V.

I don't know what was going on in Rachel's head this morning but she better knock it off but I do appreciate the ride to school. I can't have the school thinking that something's going on between the two of us because I do have a rep to protect. I dropped Memo at his class before giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving to go back to school. I put my HBIC face on as I walk down the hallway like I own the place because I'm Santana Lopez and I pretty much own the place. Everyone parts like the Red Sea to get out of my way in fear of what I might do to them and they're right to be afraid of me because I'm not someone to be messed with.

I walk to my locker and open it to my Cheerio bag inside as I get some of my books for some of my classes. To everyone is this school thinks that I'm just another cheerleader and that I have no brains at all but that's not true. I have 3.5 GPA because I want to make something of myself and get out of this hick town as soon as I graduate.

I want my brother to be proud of me to see his big sister is better than this town and want to make something of himself too. I close my locker to a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist and someone's chin resting on my shoulder. If this was anyone else, I would go all Lima Heights on their asses but I can't do it to my Britt-Britt. I love see her smiling at me.

"Hi San" Brittany said hugging me tightly.

"Hey Britt-Britt, where's Stubbles McCripplePants?" I asked slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"Artie's out sick today so I plan to visit him after school to make him feel better" Brittany pouted.

"I'm sure that he would appreciate it or else" I said as we linked pinkies.

"San?"

"Yeah Britt"

"Do you like Rachel?" Brittany asked curious.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway before staring at Brittany with a confused look on my way. _Why would she ask me something like that? Does she know about my feelings for Berry? There's no way that she knows. I've been careful not to stare at her too much. This is Brittany and she's able to read people by just watching them. No one knows this but she's a secret genius but she doesn't know. She can't know._

"What are you talkin about, Brittany? I don't like Berry. Are you crazy?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"No but I have notice how you're always staring at her legs since she has really long legs for a short person. You never slushy her when she's wearing white or on her birthday. She might be annoying sometimes and talks a lot but she's a good kisser" Brittany said smiling.

"Wait what? How would you know that she's a good kisser?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know that I have a kiss list and I was curious to see what she would taste like. She actually tastes like berries" Brittany said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

I couldn't be too mad at Brittany for kissing Rachel but it's so unfair that she gets to kiss her and I don't. I mean I kiss her once but she was too drunk to remember it so it really don't count. I want to be only one that the petite singer kisses and no one else.

"Brittany, I don't like Berry okay" I said rubbing my temple.

"But you do or else you wouldn't have slept with her at Puck's Halloween Party"

I froze at what I just heard and I can't believe that Brittany had said. _How did she know? How did she find out? I was careful to make sure that no one found out about that night? I don't understand how Brittany found. No one knows about that night because everyone was passed out drunk._ I looked around to see if anyone had heard what the blonde dancer had said but I don't think so. I grab her wrist before pulling the dancer into the janitor's closet and closing the door behind us.

"Oooo we're gonna have sweet lady kisses like old times" Brittany said reaching over to lift her shirt over her head.

"No Brittany, we're not. How did you find out about that night at Puck's party? Everyone was passed out drunk that night" I said frowning.

"I wasn't that drunk that night and I saw you leave from upstairs. I know that you and Rachel had sweet lady kisses that night because I had went upstairs to see the bathroom and on the way there, I heard moaning coming from Puck's room. I went to go check and Rachel riding you" Brittany said shrugging her shoulders.

"Britt-Britt, you can't tell her about that night" I said taking a serious tone.

"But why?" Brittany asked titling her head to the side.

"Because she will freak out that she lost her virginity to me of all people. Berry wants her first to be special and with someone she loves and that's not me. She was drunk at the time at Puckerman party no less" I said shaking my head.

"But you love her, San and I know that you were gentle with her. I know that Rachel would appreciate that" Brittany sad putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I do care about her Brittany but I'm no good for her. I'm no good for anyone" I said as Brittany pulls me into a bear hug.

I bury my head into her shoulder as my friend's holds me because a Brittany hug always makes me feel safe and better when I'm in a fool mood. I want to mean something to Rachel but I know that I never will because she doesn't see as any thing other the person that tormented during high school. I know that she'll make something of herself and become a huge Broadway star because it's her destiny. It's my reality that I will never have her like I want her and it sucks balls but the diva deserves better than me. I'm not worthy of her affections.

"Thanks Britt, I appreciate it" I said smiling.

"You're welcome, San" Brittany said as she takes my pinkie in hers.

We walked out of the janitor's closet and off to our first period. Nothing interesting happened as the day drags on until Spanish rolls around and I have to work this stupid project for Schue. I don't know how he got hired to be a Spanish when he knows absolutely didley squat about the language. I could do his job a whole better than his sweater vest clad ass.

I stand at my usual seat in the back when Rachel sits down in front of me before turning her desk around to face me. I noticed her hair is damp and her clothes are different than the ones that she was wearing earlier. _I didn't give any orders to slushy her today and Quinn would've told me if she was on the schedule for a slushy facial. Someone's getting a little too big for their own good and no one touches Berry but me. I need to find out who did this?_

"What happened to you?" I asked frowning.

"Nothing Santana. Let's get started on the project" Rachel said not looking at me.

"Did someone slushy you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing, Santana. Just leave it alone" Rachel said straining to keep her voice even.

"Oh hell no, who did it? I want a name and I want it now, Berry" I said frowning.

"Why? Why do you care if I get slushied? You, the Cheerios and half the football team slushy me on a daily basis so why is today any different" Rachel asked looking at me with unshed tears.

I can see the hurt in her eyes and it stabs me in the heart. _Because I love you. Because I fuckin love you and I want to wipe those tears away from those beautiful brown eyes. I want to make sure that you never get hurt again._ That's what I want to tell her but I can't. I know that she thinks that I hate her but it couldn't be further from the fuckin truth. I wish that I could tell her how I care about her but I can't, I just can't.

"Because you're not on the schedule to get slushied today and someone is messing with the social hierarchy. That doesn't fly with me. So are you gonna tell me or not?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Is that all you care about the social hierarchy?" Rachel asked in a monotone.

"It's important that everyone knows not to go against it or there's consequences" I replied.

"It was Rick Nelson" Rachel said in a small tone.

"Rick The Stick? The hockey player?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes but please don't do anything, Santana. It's not worth it" Rachel said shaking her head.

I open my mouth to say something but she looks at me with pleadingly look and I sigh. I hate that she doesn't want me to do anything because I want to beat the stick-head to a bloody pulp but I have other methods of getting revenge. We worked on the project for the rest of the period until the bell rings and I packed up my stuff. I walked off to find someone that I need to ask a favor up and I know where he should be at the moment. I walked out of the school towards the bleachers were the skanks and delinquents hang out when they're ditching classes and I find Puck smoking a cigarette.

"Hey if it isn't my Latina Princess" Puck said blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"Shut up Puck, I need a favor" I said frowning.

"What's in it for me if I do it?" Puck asked smirking.

"It's about Rachel. Rick slushied her today and she wasn't on the schedule for one and I need you to slushy him"

I see the anger flashing dangerously behind Puck's eyes because I know how protective he is over the Jewish girl for what reasons I don't know. I know that he'll do for me because he care about her.

"I'm in but you owe me, San" Puck said walking away from me.

 _You better watch your back, Ricky. No one messes with my girl but me._

* * *

End of ch. 7


	8. Repaying A Debut

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 8

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V.

I come to school the next day to find out that Rick The Stick had been beaten up so badly after school yesterday that he cannot play for upcoming hockey game. That is way too suspicious in my opinion that after I told Santana that he had slushied me during Spanish class, the hockey player gets beat up. I told her not to do anything and she said that she wouldn't and yet she did it anyways. The Latina could've have gotten serious hurt if Rick decides that he wants revenge against her and enlists the help of the whole hockey team to help him.

I don't want her to get hurt because of me and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something to happened to the Cheerio. I searched for Santana to talk to her before class when Noah walks past and I caught a glimpse of his hands to see that they're scratched up and bruised like he's been hitting something repeatedly. I grab the jock by his wrist before pulling him in a empty classroom and locking the door behind us. The football player looks at me with a raised eyebrow before smirking perversely.

"If you wanted a ride on the Puckzilla, all you had to do is ask" Puck said smirking.

"Noah, I am not interested in having sex with you now or ever but I do have a question for you" I said crossing my arms.

"What would that be?" Puck asked raising an eyebrow.

"Did Santana make you beat up Rick yesterday?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Puck said blatantly lying to my face.

"Then why are your knuckles all purple and bruised?"

"I plead the 5th" Puck replied.

"Okay if you don't want to tell me then you don't have to" I said walking towards the door.

"I don't?" Puck asked suspicious.

"No and I am sure that you wouldn't mind me telling your Mom that you've joined a fight club" I said turning towards him slightly.

The look on the jock's face was priceless and I wish that I had a camera to capture the moment but with my photographic memory will have to do. I know that I shouldn't be using my knowing of Noah going to various fight club to help his family against him but I need to hear the truth from him about Santana. The football player runs his hand over his mohawk before looking up at me and sighs.

"Santana had me beat up because he slushied you but I would've done even if she hadn't asked to. Why didn't you tell me that you were slushied, Rachel?" Puck asked frowning.

"Would it have made a difference. You have your reputation to think Puck and you can't throw it away to defend me. I can handle having a few slushies thrown in my face and I'm sorry for giving you an ultimatum" I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it and fuck my reputation. You've been there for me more times than I can count and I didn't even deserve it after everything that I did to you. I should've been a better friend and protected you" Puck said sighing.

"It's all in the past, Noah and I've forgiven you a long time ago. There's no need to live in the past" I said walking out of the door. I walked to out of the classroom when the warning bell rings and I make my way to my first period class. I want to talk to the Latina about what she did for me but I know that she will play it off and say that it wasn't her if even I know that it was her. _What I don't understand is why would she go through this much trouble to have someone beat up for slushying me? I know that she doesn't like me at all and said that she was getting back at the hockey player for going against the social hierarchy but it feels like it's more than that._

 _The thing that Brittany had said the other day has nagging at me all day yesterday. Why wolf the dancer want me to ask Santana about Puck's party? She wasn't even there. I don't remember her being there at the party because everyone was passed out drunk the morning after and I am for sure that Santana would have been as well as. Maybe it's just Brittany just being Brittany and I shouldn't think on it so much._ I went through the rest of the school thinking of ways to thank the Cheerio and the thing that I could think of was baking her something sweet because other than baking, singing is the next best thing and I don't think that she would appreciate me serenading her in Glee club.

I had to change at least twice because someone throwing a slushy in my face before changing into my normal clothes again before my last class. I walked into Spanish class to see that we have a substitute teacher today because apparently Mr. Schue has gotten food poisoning from eating in the teachers' lounge that was way past the expiration date. The substitute teacher didn't look interested in teaching us anything useful before deciding to let us work on our project. I turned my desk around to face the Latina who is staring at me oddly before I asked why was she looking at me like that.

"I didn't know that you had any normal clothes, Berry? Did Lady Hummel finally burn all of your fugly animal sweater and argyle?" Santana asked smirking.

"Can you just give me a normal compliment without being sarcastic? And no Kurt did not burn my clothes because I happen to like them" I said frowning. "I could give you a normal compliment but I won't be me if I did" Santana said crossing her arms.

"You're infuriating sometimes" I said sighing.

"Sometimes why not all the time? I should step up my game"

"Why do you this, Santana? You are not this bad. I know that it was you that got Puck to beat up Rick yesterday" I said leaning back in my chair.

"I don't know that Puckerman might have told you but I didn't make him do anything. I had nothing to do with The Stick getting his ass kicked up and down the parking lot" Santana said looking uninterested in her nails.

"How did you know that it was parking lot unless you were there? Or had a hand it in?" I asked smirking.

"I was in the parking lot laughing my ass as that asshole got his ass handed to him. I recorded it and thinking giving the tape to JewFo to post on his creepy little blog" Santana said shrugging.

"You're not going to admit that you would behind this" I said sighing.

"I ain't gotta admit shit to you of all people what I do or don't do, Man Hands" Santana said glaring at him.

I look down at my notes as I decide to back off for now because I know that it is pointless to continue pressing Santana for the truth unless I want to get a verbal lashing. The Latina doesn't say anything for the rest of the period until the final bell rings and everyone rushes to get out.

"I have Cheerios today so meet me at my place in 2 hours" Santana said as she passes me in the hallway.

I wish that Santana wasn't making things difficult but this is Santana that we are talking about here. Nothing about her is simple or easy. I walk to my locker to get the necessary books that I need for my homework when I feel someone's presence near me. I turned to see that it's Finn and he looks like a kicked puppy as his shoulders are slumped. I haven't seen or talked to the quarterback ever since he broke up with me at Noah's party. I am done being his doormat and letting him walking all over me because he is a jerk.

I am realizing that Finn is a horrible boyfriend and doesn't know what he wants out of life because he doesn't support me and my dreams of being on Broadway. I don't want to be with someone that's like and he doesn't deserves because he only pursued me when he realizes that he can't have me. He always tunes me out when I talked to him and would always forget about things that are important to me when I do so much for it. I don't want to get back together with him if that's why the quarterback is here for.

"Can I help with you something?"

"Yeah um I wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened at Puck's party. It wasn't cool but I forgive you and I would be more than willing to give you another chance to get back together" Finn said smiling.

"Excuse me? Forgive me? I didn't do anything wrong, it's you who's in the wrong here. I told you on multiple occasions that I wasn't ready to have sex yet and tried to pressure me into it but that's okay, Finn. You want to know why but I don't want to get back together with a idiot football that couldn't his left from his right. You are beneath me and I don't want anything to do with you. Goodbye Finn" I said closing my locker.

The shock on Finn's face was worth how amazing I am feeling right now because the first time in my life, I am finally stood up for myself and I am done taking crap from people in this school. I can't keep giving second chance to people that just throw it back in my face. I walked out of the school and walks toward home so I can get started on baking some thank you cookie for the cheerio before going over to her house later. It isn't long before reached home and I noticed that Daddy and Dad aren't home so it must mean that they're working late tonight.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out the supplies that I need for the cookies before getting started. I make some sugar cookies and a few chocolate chip cookies personally for Memo because he's such a cutie. How he's related to Santana is a complete mystery to me? The younger Lopez doesn't have some qualities of his big sister but he's still a sweetheart and it obvious that he adores her. I let the cookie cool for a moment to check my phone to see that it's almost time for me to leave but I still have to clean the kitchen of the mess that I made.

I clean up everything as quickly as I could before changing my clothes to something casual and comfy before making sure that I have everything that I need to finish the project. I walked into the kitchen to put the cookies in two separate plastic bags before carefully placing them in my backpack. I walked out the front door before locking it and getting inside of my car to drive to the Latina's house. It isn't long before I get to the Cheerio's house to see that her car is in the driveway as well as her Father's. I parked my car before walking up the front porch to knock on the door only for it be swung wide open two seconds later by Memo.

"Rachel, you're back" Memo said launching himself onto my legs.

"It's good to see you too, Guillermo" I said ruffling his hair.

"Memo, let the poor girl in before you latch onto her like a koala"

I looked up to see that it's Dr. Lopez and from the looks of it, he's getting ready to leave for the hospital again. How a father leave his children home alone too raise themselves? It's unthinkable and unreasonable. I don't understand Mr. Lopez but I don't think that I want to because letting his teenaged daughter grow up too quickly as she raises her younger brother. How could he do that to Santana? Does he even care what she wants? Memo pouts at his father before letting my legs go as he walks into the den.

"Rachel, isn't it?"

"It is, Sir" I said politely.

"I work with one of your Father. One man he is, they both are. I'm sure that you're here for Santi and she's in the den. Help yourself to anything in the refrigerator" Dr. Lopez said leaving without waiting me to speak.

I sigh as I walk into the den to find Santana laying on her back on the couch, flipping through the channels on the television with Memo laying on his stomach to color in coloring book. I walked into the den to sit on the couch but the Latina doesn't acknowledge my presence. I set my backpack down on the floor before pulling the cookies out of backpack causing both siblings to look up from what they were doing. I give Memo the bag of chocolate chip cookie before setting the sugar cookies on the Cheerio's stomach who looks at me with a suspicious look on her face. The younger Lopez scrambles to his feet as he makes his way towards me and wraps his arms around my neck.

"Thank you Rachel. How you know that I like chocolate chip cookies?" Memo asked gleefully.

"Lucky guess but I am glad to know that you'll enjoy but you have to eat them after dinner because I don't want them ruining your appetite, okay"

"Just one?" Memo asked pouting.

"No Memo, you have them after dinner" Santana chimed in.

"But" Memo started.

"Santana, I'm sure that just one isn't going to hurt" I said turning to looking at the Latina.

"Fine but just one, you hear me" Santana said sternly.

"Yes Santi, thank you Rachel" Memo said kissing me on the cheek.

He opens the bag but pulling a cookie and stuffing it in his mouth. If the slightly moaning and the chocolate that is smeared over his face is anything to go off then I can say that he likes it. I am proud of myself as I turned to see Santana studying me for a moment before looking down at the bag of cookies in her hand.

"It's not poisoned if that it what you're thinking" I said rolling my eyes.

"You wouldn't have the balls to poison if you wanted to but why did you make us cookies. I haven't been nice to you ever since we met and you're giving me and my brother cookies. Why?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"I made you cookies to thank you for what you did for me even if you deny it. It would seem unfair that I made you something and not Memo so I made him chocolate chip cookies because who doesn't like chocolate chip cookies" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What you would have done if I told you that he was lactose intolerance?"

"I wouldn't have given it to him and proceeded to ask if he was allergic to anything else so I can make him something else" I replied.

"If you say so but I didn't do anything for you" Santana said frowning.

"If you say so but let's get started on the project" I said giggling.

Santana rolls her eyes at me as I pull my notes and my laptop before plugging it in to an outlet behind the couch. I had to bend over it slightly to reach over it and I manage to plug it in to the Latina quickly looking away from as she pulls her own laptop off of the floor. _Odd._ "Have you gotten started on the essay yet?" I asked powering on my laptop.

"I'm done" Santana said slapping 4 ½ pages next to me.

"Wow Santana, I'm actually impressed. I wasn't expecting to pull your own weight" I said looking through the essay.

"You thought that I was just another dumb cheerleader, didn't you?" Santana said raising an eyebrow. "

No, I didn't. I know that you have very intelligent Santana but you hid it. In my opinion, I don't think you should hide sicne you are going to get out of Lima much like myself" I said smiling.

"Whatever but thanks, Berry" Santana muttered.

I smile at the lack of bite behind Santana's word before turning my attention to the PowerPoint presentation that I am almost done with it. I had the Latina look at it to see how she like before she takes my laptop from me to edit out what she consider unnecessary and shortening considerably. It went from a 25 slide presentation to 12 slide presentation on San Miguel de Allende so the only thing left to do is making a traditional dish. I look at the Cheerio see her stretching her arms over her head as a her shoulders made a few popping noises. I looked away when I noticed that her shirt starts riding up and I also noticed the abs under said shirt. _She might have the answers that you're looking for._ I don't know why Brittany's word suddenly popped into my head just then but it must be for a reason.

"Santana, may inquire something of you?" I asked setting my laptop on the coffee table.

"You're not going to leave me alone until you do so ask already" Santana said annoyed.

"Were you there at Noah's Halloween party?" I asked biting my lip.

As soon as the words left my mouth, the Latina stiffs as her eyes widen slightly.

* * *

End of ch. 8


	9. To Tell The Truth Or Not

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 9

* * *

Santana's P.O.V.

 _Were you there at Noah's Halloween party? Were you there at Noah's Halloween party?_ I keep replaying that question over and over in my head and it's still isn't registering. I can't believe that Rachel is asking me about Puck's party and the way I see it is that I have two options. I either fuckin come clean and tell her everything that happened that night or I lie through my teeth until I'm blue in the face. I'm leaning more towards lying because I don't want Rachel freaking the fuck out on me then slapping me across the face before storming out in a true diva fashion.

"I was there but I left early but I wasn't feeling up to partying. Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh… okay" Rachel said slightly disappointed.

I frowned slightly at her reaction. Why would Berry be disappointed that I wasn't there? Shouldn't she be happy or some shit? This girl really is a trip but I dig it I guess. The petite signer doesn't say anything else as she looks at something on her laptop but I can tell that she wasn't interested on whatever was on the screen.

Maybe I should've told her the truth about that night but I don't know. I don't know how the diva will react to losing her virginity to someone that tormented through most of high school because she was too chicken shit to tell her how she truly feels. I get off of the couch and walked into the kitchen to pull out the leftover enchiladas from a few days ago before putting on three plates. I placed them in the microwave to warm them up before putting them on the table then call in the kids in.

Memo smiles as he sniffs the air before running towards the table and digs into his food. Rachel walks past me and her shoulder brushes against mine causing my arm to tingle but shake it as I open the refrigerator door and pull out a pitcher of homemade lemonade that I made yesterday. I put it into three cups before putting it back into the frig and a cup to everyone as I take a seat. The petite singer and Memo start talking about their day and I wasn't really paying attention because I was too distracted about what happened in the living room.

I don't understand why the diva was disappointed by what I said. She should be happy that I wasn't there to harass her like I normally do but I guess that she was expecting something but what. _Did someone say something to her? Did Finn say something stupid to her again? Probably, the Jolly Green Giant has always been the slowest in the lot even for giants._ I smirked at the thought when Memo interrupts my train of thought and I looked up to see him staring at me in amazement. Why is he staring like that? What did I miss?

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Rachel said that you protected her from a bully. Like a superhero. You're so cool, Santi" Memo said bouncing in his seat.

"First off, don't talk with your mouth full and two, why are you surprised that I'm cool. Just don't tell anyone that I'm superhero or else I'll never get a moment's peace" I said in a shushed tone.

Memo swallowed whatever is in his mouth before covering it with his hands and I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. Sometimes I forget that he really is six years old before I want him to enjoy his childhood for as long as he can because I know what it's like to have to grow up too quickly and I don't want that for my brother. Rachel giggles too before grabbing a napkin and wiping the excess sauce on Memo's face then returning to her own food.

"Why did you tell him that I'm superhero? You know that I didn't really do anything"

"You don't have be so modest, Santana. It's only natural that Memo sees you as superhero and you were like superhero stepping in to save the poor damsel in digress" Rachel said resting her hand against her forehead dramatically.

"Fuckin drama queen" I said rolling my eyes.

"Language Santana, there's a child represent" Rachel said reprimanding me.

"Oooo Santi said a bad work" Memo said pointing his finger at me.

"Whose side are you on?" I asked frowning.

"Rachel's. She gave me cookies" Memo said grinning.

"So easily bribed. You've resorted to bribing kids now, Berry?" I asked smirking.

"Oh please, I wouldn't stoop so low as to bride children, Santana" Rachel said crossing her arms.

"Sure you don't" I said chuckling.

We eat the rest of our food before Memo runs into the living room to finish eating the rest of his cookies. I take the dirty plates and cup to sink to clean when I feel someone coming up behind me and I looked to see that it's only the petite singer. She has the dish towel and dries the now clean dishes before I tell her where they go. It's weird how well were working together without arguing and I… kinda like it. We walked into the living room to my brother lying on his stomach munching on his cookies and I shake my head at him because the bag was already half empty.

 _He's so gonna get a fuckin sugar rush and it's gonna take forever for me to make him go to bed._ I open my mouth to say something when I feel something grab my wrist and I looked to see that it's the diva as she gives me this look. I don't know what she's trying to me but I didn't have time to decipher it when she walks up Memo.

Rachel takes the half full bag of cookies before closing it and walking into the kitchen before putting it on the top shelf out of my brother's reach. He whined about having his cookies taken from him and I was about to tell him to stop acting like a baby when the petite singer gives him a lecture not eating too much sugar before bed. I think halfway through the lecture Memo started tuning the diva out.

"Okay, okay Berry no need to bore him to death" I said snickering. "I'll have you know, Santana it is very important that Memo has a balanced diet" Rachel huffed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Berry" I said rolling my eyes.

"I thought that we were at least on first name basis. Is it so hard to say my name?" Rachel asked. "No but I don't see the need to say it" I said shrugging my shoulder.

"Oh" Rachel replies.

I hate seeing her look so sad like this because all I want to do to is take her in my arms and kiss the sadness away but I can't. It would only confuse her and make things awkward for the both of us and after everything that has happened between us, it will only hurt me in the end. I sat down on the couch followed by the diva with her arms wrapped her stomach and it seems that my brother picked on the sudden change in atmosphere.

He gets up off of the floor and walks over towards the petite singer before climbing on her lap to hug her. Rachel giggles a little before returning the hug and kissing Memo on the top of his head as we watched some Disney movie that was playing on the TV. About halfway through the movie, my brother falls asleep in the diva's arms and I know that it's time for someone to go to bed. I offered to take him for the singer but she says that she got him before following up to Memo's bedroom.

Rachel changes him into pajamas before putting into his Spiderman bed and turns on the night light as we walked out of his room. I looked at the clock to see that it's almost 11 and that the diva didn't drive here. There's no way in hell that I'm letting her walk home at this time of night because anything could happen to her since this is where all of the creepers and whack jobs come out.

"It's getting late and I better get going" Rachel said starting to pack her stuff up.

I reach out and grab her by the wrist causing her to jump and look at me in confusion. I don't know what the hell I am doing but I know that I'm doing the right thing.

"Just stay here. Do you really think that I would let you walk home at eleven just so something would happen to you? Just call one of your Dads and tell them that you're staying here tonight and I'll drop off at home tomorrow after school" I said impassively.

"I didn't think that you care" Rachel said smiling.

"Whatever Berry" I said rolling my eyes.

"Thank you, Santana"

She follows me to my room and dig around in my dresser before throwing some clothes at her to sleep in. Rachel glares at me before walking towards my bathroom and I heard the shower being turned on, giving me enough time to change into a plain wife-beater and basketball shorts. I hear my phone buzzing on the nightstand and I picked it up to see that it's a text from Quinn and Brittany. I opened the dancer's text first.

 _ **Brittany: Did you tell her yet?**_

 _ **Me: No B, I didn't tell her and I'm not going to. I know that you're trying to help but things are better off this way. She's better off without me dragging her down.**_

 _ **Brittany: You're prefect for each other, San. She cares about you and wants to be there for you if you let her**_

 _ **Me: I know that she care, B but only as a friends and I don't think that I can just be friends with Rachel. I feel things that I shouldn't and it will only make things more complicated.**_

 _ **Brittany: I hope that you know what you're doing.**_

 _ **Me: I do. I'll talk to you later**_

 _ **Brittany: Bye San**_ I sigh as I run my hand through my hair. _I hope that I'm doing the right thing._ I open Quinn's text

 _ **Quinn: You better be on your guard tomorrow because The Stick is pretty pissed off that Puck beat him up because of Rachel.**_

 _ **Me: You think that he's gonna go after her?**_

 _ **Quinn: I think so. Why did you have Puck beat up Rick? I didn't know that you care about Man Hands that much**_

 _ **Me: I don't but he was messing with the social hierarchy and Auntie Snixx don't play that shit**_

 _ **Quinn: Are you sure that's all that was?**_

 _ **Me: Yes bitch, that's it.**_

 _ **Quinn: Okay bitch, just asking. I'll talk to you later**_

 _ **Me: Yeah, Yeah**_

I set my phone on the nightstand before putting on the charger and sit on the edge of my bed. I got to protect Rachel tomorrow because who knows what that meathead might do to her. You know that getting a beat down would be enough but idiots can't take a fuckin hint. I notice the water had stopped running in the bathroom until the door opens and I looked up to have my jaw dropped to the floor.

There's Rachel drying her hair with a towel wearing a white tank top that's clinging to her breasts and red short shorts that are making her long legs look even longer. The diva folds the towel and sets on top of the dresser before walking over towards me then climbs onto the bed. I couldn't help but stare at her ass as she passes by and I lick my lips.

"See something you like, San" Rachel said smirking.

"Berry, you got nothin that I want" I said rolling my eyes.

I crawled under the sheets and I froze when the diva gets under the covers too then wraps her arms around my waist as well as puts her head under my chin. I don't know what to do because I don't want to get too close and have the singer feel my dick pressing up against her. Rachel being the control freak that she grabs my arm and wraps it around before snuggling closer to me. I'm hoping to God or whoever who's watching to not let me pop boner tonight and have the diva freak out on me. _Well I ain't getting no sleep tonight._

* * *

End of ch. 9


	10. Well Damn

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 10

* * *

Santana's P.O.V.

I woke up the next day to the sound of my phone buzzing on the nightstand and I rolled onto my back to grab it. I unlocked it to see that it's a text from Quinn. _Why the hell is this texting me so early? She better have a good reason for this or else I'm gonna go Lima Heights on her ass._

 _ **Quinn: No school today. Someone placed a stink bomb in the boys bathroom and it exploded causing the water to get everywhere. School's closed until the pipes are fixed.**_

 _ **Me: And you had to text at fuckin 6 in the morning to tell me that. What the hell, Q?**_

 _ **Quinn: Would you rather have me let you get to school and be the only one there. If that's what you want then I won't tell anything next time, S**_

 _ **Me: Don't be a smartass, bitch.**_

 _ **Quinn: You know that I'm telling you anywhere near my ass, Santana.**_

 _ **Me: I don't want to be anywhere near sagging ass either, Tubbers.**_

 _ **Quinn: You can't keep calling Tubbers since I'm not pregnant anymore and nothing about my ass is sagging, bitch.**_

 _ **Me: Okay if you wanna believe that shit. I'm going back to sleep.**_

I set my phone down on the nightstand when something snuggles into the crook of my neck and I would've screamed bloodied freakin murder if I hadn't notice the chestnut brown hair. I looked to see that it's Rachel with her arm wrapped securely around my waist and legs intertwined with mine. One of those legs rubs against my dick and I let out a groan as it continues to rub me down there. I tried to pull away but the sleeping diva tightens her grip on my waist before shifting until most of her body is on top of me.

 _Goddamn, I wish she would stop. It feels really good but I can't fucking pop a boner with her on top of me like this. If she wakes up then notices the bulge in my short, it's gonna be a rude awakening for the both of us. How the hell am I gonna get myself out of this?_ I bite my lip to stop the moan that was about to come out as the petite singer's singer rubs her leg against my erection and I grab the back of her thigh to stop it. Rachel nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck and I can feel her warm breath against it as I swallow thickly.

I slowly tried to untangle myself from the sleeping diva but she's making it difficult when she pulls me back down. _Even when she's sleeping, she's difficult as hell. She's lucky that she's cute or else I would've pushed her out of the bed a long time ago. How did I get myself into these situations? I fuckin know but why I do I keep putting myself in them._

"San?"

I froze instantly and I tried not to move but Rachel leans up as she rubs eyes sleepily. I couldn't help but find it adorable as her long hair falls around her face.

"Y-Yeah R-Rachel?"

"Why are you wearing a strap-on? You weren't wearing it when you went to bed" Rachel said confused.

 _Fuck, I'm so screwed. There's no way that I'll be able to fuckin explain this way unless I want to go with the 'wearing the strap-on to bed' angle but I highly doubt that Rachel stupid to believe that. Time to come partially clean and maybe I can threaten into not telling anyone._ I push myself up against the headboard as untangled myself from her, putting enough distance between us as the bed would allow. Here goes nothing.

"Before you freak out and run for the hills, let get all of this out first"

Rachel nodded before sitting up to listen to be fully.

"It's not a strap-on, Rachel. I… I was born with a penis instead of a vagina. I never told anyone and the only ones that know are my Dad, Brittany and my doctor. I've been wearing compression shorts to hide so I could feel like a normal teenage girl but it only helps so much. I always felt like a freak and I tried to keep everyone at distance because I know that they would treat me like one. I-"

I feel myself being pulled into a sideways hug as the hot tear fall against my cheeks. I hate feeling like a freak and having to hide myself in fear of what people might say about me. What's even worse is what people might say to Memo about me. I don't want to make things harder for him. I hate being different than other girls and having to be the last one to shower in the locker-room in fear of being discovered. I don't want my secret being discovered and it's why I don't trust too many people because they'll use anything against you to get ahead.

I wasn't expecting to be comforted by Rachel fuckin Berry of all people but it… it feels nice being her arms and trying to soothe. I feel safe and I don't want to lose that feeling but I know that it won't last too long. _I know that she thinks that I'm a freak and want nothing to do with me. She's only comforting me because she's that kind of person and hates to see someone in pain. I don't understand why Rachel's not running for the hills. Maybe she's gonna use this against me at school to get back as me for making her life a living hell. I deserve it._

"I'm sorry that you're feeling this way, Santana. You having a penis doesn't take away from the fact you're one of the strongest, bravest and most beautiful girl that I know" Rachel said rubbing circles on my back.

"W-What?" I asked shocked.

"It's true. You're brave because you have been dealing with this for so long by yourself but you're not alone anymore. You have Brittany and I am sure that Quinn will have your back when you decide to tell. You have me as well and I can promise you that I won't tell anyone about your secert" Rachel said smiling reassuringly.

"W-Why? I've been nothing but a fuckin bitch to you since 9th grade. Why would you keep my secret when you have every right to use it against me?" I asked frowning.

"Because I'm not that kind of person to seek out revenge and I have always wanted to be friends with you. You've told me one of your darkest secret and I can promise you that I would never use it against" Rachel said wiping my tears away with her thumbs.

"Thanks, Rachel but if you tell anyone about this apart of me or I swear that I will ends you" I said smirking.

"I wouldn't have it any other way but um San" Rachel said quickly nervous.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Y-You're um you're p-poking me" Rachel said blushing.

 _Fuck._ I make a mad dash for the bathroom to myself before coming back into the room to find Rachel still where I left her. I can't believe that the diva isn't going to tell anyone about my penis but I can't stop myself from believing that she's planning to use this information against me late. I mean I can't hold it against her if she does because I've been nothing but a bitch to her for no good reason. I know that I care about her more than I should but I know that I don't deserve her and the diva deserves so much better than me.

The petite singer gets up off of the bed before walking over towards me and pulling me into a tight hug. I wasn't expecting it and I relax into it before wrapping my arms around her when someone knocks on my door, pushing it open. Rachel and me break apart to see Memo is the doorway with a huge knowing smile on his face and I roll my eyes at him. I know that he's thinking that me and the singer are a thing now but it couldn't be further from the truth.

"What is it, Memo?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm hungry and if you two aren't too busy being all mushy, you'll feed me" Memo said crossing his arms.

 _Oh brother, this kid._ Rachel giggles next to me and I feel myself smiling a little before she walks over towards Memo to ruffles his hair. My brother smiles before hugging the diva before picks him up and walks out the door as she turns to face me.

"You coming?"

"…Yeah and put him down. He's too big to carried around" I said rolling my eyes. "No I'm not. You're just jealous that Rachel likes me better" Memo said smirking.

"Yeah right" I scoffed.

"Awww it's nice to have two people fighting over me" Rachel said smiling.

"Don't get used to it, Berry" I said shaking my head.

"Whatever you say, San" Rachel said winking at me.

 _Ay dios mio, this girl is gonna be the death of me._

* * *

End of ch. 10


	11. Aftereffect

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 11

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V.

I did not expect Santana to tell me such a huge secret about herself and it obvious that it took a lot for her to tell me but it hurts a little that she would think that I would use it against her to get revenge. I know that I could and maybe should use it against the Latina to show her what she put me through the last two years of high school but I am not that kind of person. I have always wanted to friends with her and Quinn but they have thrown my offers for friendship back in my face repeatedly over the years and some have said it was stupid to try and befriend them after so many failed attempts.

Brittany and I are acquire a slight friendship having the same dance classes but we had to keep it secret from everyone and not many people know this but the blonde dancer is a genius. If you really think about some of the things that she says it makes sense but sometimes they really don't. Brittany can read people like no other and it is scary accurate but the thing she told me about Santana and the party is still nagging at the back of my head.

I know that the Cheerio told me that she wasn't there but I have this feeling that she is not telling the whole truth about it. I will let it go for now but I will get the answers that I am seeking one way or another because I need to know what happened. I never would have guessed that she has a penis in-between her legs and I can see why she would be hesitant in letting people getting close to her. Santana is not the nicest person in the world and is most people's favorite person.

If anyone finds about her secret, they would tell everyone in McKinley and it won't be long before all of Lima knows since it is a small town. _Nothing in this town stays hidden for long and I won't betray Santana's trust. I want to protect her, no I have to protect her._ I never would have thought that I, Rachel Barbra Berry would feel the need to protect Santana Lopez but I do and I will. I walked downstairs with Memo on my hip and into the kitchen, setting the little boy on one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar.

I looked through the cabinets for the necessary bowls before moving to the refrigerator and opening it as I pull out some fruit to make a fruit salad. I cut some of the fruit up before placing it in three individual bowls and grabbing some granola as well before placing it in front of the Lopez siblings. Memo looks at the fruit for a moment before looking at me then his older sister.

"Sis, I think Rachel is trying to starve us" Memo whispers not so subtly.

"I am not trying to starve you, Memo. I am just trying to incorporate a healthier choice of food into your diet" I said in a fact-of-matter tone.

"What?" Memo asked confused.

"Just a pretty way of saying that we need to eat healthier" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, do I have to eat healthier?" Memo asked picking at the fruit.

"It would preferred if you did because a healthier diet will extend your life by several year as well as exercising regularly. You will be able to fight off colds and infections better and you will be able to grow up big and strong" I said smiling at him.

"I'm already big and strong" Memo said flexing his 6 year old muscles.

"Of course you are but this will make you big and strong like your big sister here" I said gesturing to Santana. Memo looks at Santana for a moment before thinking about it.

"I'll eat it if she does" Memo said pointing at his sister.

"Okay fair enough" I said picking up a piece of watermelon.

I hold it out towards Santana for her to eat and she looks at me questioningly as her eyebrow raises slightly. I motion towards her little brother who is watching with intent causing the Latina to sigh audibly when a smirk forms on her face. I don't like the looks of it and I did not have time to ask why she was staring at me like that when she reaches out to grab my wrist. Her mouth wraps around the watermelon chunk as well as my fingers before pulling away to chew on it and swallow it.

I was about to pull my hand around when the Cheerio puts her lips back around my fingers to suck the excess juice from them. As she does this, she is maintaining eye contact with me and it is quite sexual or that is how it appears, causing my cheeks to turn bright red and making me feel warmer in my lower regions. I am pulled out of my thoughts when Memo agrees to eat the fruit as his older sister chuckles at me as she eats her own breakfast.

 _Oh my goodness, what was that about? It was just Santana being her normal self and she loves messing with me. It does not mean anything. It does not mean anything._ I calm myself long enough to eat the fruit and granola with the Lopez siblings before taking the bowls into the sink. I wash them as Santana comes up behind me with a dish towel to dry the bowl before returning them to their original places.

"Santana?"

"What?"

"What about you told me? You know that I will not tell anyone" I said seriously.

"Sure you won't or tell you want me going all Lima Heights on your hobbit ass" Santana said smirking.

"I'm serious, Santana. You don't have to threaten me to keep your secret because I do care about you" I said taking her hand in my own.

Santana looks at me for a moment before something flashes across her face but it went as soon as it came. The Latina rolled her eyes at me as she pulls her hand away from me before walking into the living room causing me to sigh. The Cheerio is not going to make this easy for me but no one said that anything was going to be easy and the best things in life never are. I will prove to Santana that I can be trusted and I can keep her secret.

I follow the Latina into the living room where she and Memo are watching the Lion King on the television with Santana laying on her back on the couch with her head on a throw pillow with Memo laying on his stomach on the floor. I sit next to the Latina before resting my head on her shoulder as I tuck my legs under my body as she raises an eyebrow at me and tenses up a slightly.

I know that this is probably quite odd and out of character for me but I do not care because she is quite comfortable surprisingly enough. I take the Cheerio's hand in my own as I watch the movie on the screen as she is slight a little tense. I turn as I rest my chin on her shoulder with my lips only a few inches away from her ear and smirks.

"Why so tense, San? Am I making you uncomfortable?" I asked smirking.

"Yeah right Berry, as if you could make me uncomfortable" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Then why are you so tense?"

"Because your hobbit are too close to my ear and I don't want to get any of your hobbit germs" Santana replied.

"Hobbit germs? Is that the best that you could come with? Not your best work, San" I said giggling.

"Don't challenge me, Berry. I will take you down if I have to" Santana said glaring at me.

"I am sure that you will" I said smiling. Santana opens her mouth to say something when the front door opens and someone walks into the living room.

"What the hell? San? Berry? What the hell is going on here?"

We looked up to see that it's Quinn and Brittany and we jumped away from each other. The head cheerio looks confused about what is going on and the blonde looks excited about something but when isn't she excited about something.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Santana asked glaring at her two best friends.

"The spare key is under that fake rock by the front door now why are you and Berry sitting so close to each other?" Quinn asked.

"Are you two having sexy lady kisses? Did you finally tell her about your special part? Can I join in?" Brittany asked bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"No, we're having lady kisses but she does know about that. No Britt, you can't join in because you're in a relationship with Artie remember" Santana said calmly.

"Special part? What is she talking about Santana and stop avoiding my questions" Quinn said getting annoyed.

"I'm avoiding anything and I don't have to tell you anything but I will. Rachel and me were working on our Spanish project and it was late so she stayed here" Santana said crossing her arms.

"But that doesn't explain why you two were sitting so close to each other… oh my god, you're dating!" Quinn accused.

"What?! No, we are not dating! We are just becoming friends is all" I interject.

"I knew that something was up when you asked me if I had planned her to get slushied earlier in the week. It explains you got all protective over when you found out that Rick was behind it" Quinn replies.

"How the hell did you find out about that?" Santana asked frowning.

"Puck isn't the best for keeping his mouth shut about these kinds of thing" Quinn said shaking her head.

"I'm gonna rip his fuckin head off" Santana muttered.

 _Wait what? So it is true that Santana is behind Rick getting beat up after I told her not to go after him. Why would she lie about doing anything about it? I don't understand she would so far to protect when she has done nothing but humiliate me at every chance she got. It doesn't make any sense._

"Did you tell her what happened during Puck's party?"

"What do you mean, Brittany? Santana wasn't there" I said confused.

"Of course she was there. She arrived twenty minutes after you and Finn went upstairs but where she went after that, I don't know" Quinn said shrugging her shoulders.

 _She was there? Santana was there? Why would she lie to me about that? Could have? Could have Santana be the one that I slept with? I don't know and none of this is making sense. Why did she lie to me? What else could she have lie to me about?_ I looked at Santana and she's more tense than she was before the blondes came it.

"Rachel I-"

I ran up the stairs into the Latina's room and changed into my clothes before running downstairs. The Cheerio tries to stop me but I push passed her because I needed to be alone to figure everything. I'm so confused and I don't know what to do.

* * *

End of ch. 11


	12. The Truth Comes Out

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 12

* * *

Santana's P.O.V.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Fuck all of this! I tried so fucking hard to keep the truth from Rachel only for it to fuckin come out like this. I can't believe that Quinn told her that I was there after I told her that I wasn't. I swear that I could fuckin hell that blonde bitch for screwing up my plan like this but I can't worry about that now. I have to do some serious damage control or I'll lose what I've built with Rachel._ I quickly change into some clothes ignoring Quinn as I asked Brittany to watch Memo until I get back.

I hopped into my car and pulled out of my driveway as I drive towards the Berry residence. _What am I going to do once I get there? Will she even let me in to explain? Would Rachel believe me? Do I lie and tell her that Quinn is lying? Or do I tell the entire truth about what happened at Puck's party? What's gonna be the least damage? Ugh God, I don't know what the fuck to do with ruining everything. Why did everything have be so complicated?_

Before I knew it, I'm parked in front of Berry's house about to do something that I don't want to. I kill the engine before climbing out of the car and walking up the front door before raising my hand to knock on it. Should I be doing this? Does Rachel even want to see me after all this? The door opens suddenly and I drop down to my side to see that the door is opened by a big intimidating black guy. He looks me up and down for a moment and I am normally not afraid of anyone but this guys legits scares me. I have the feeling that he's gonna yell at me to get the fuck off of his property and to never come back.

"You must be Santana" He says.

"Yes Sir, Mr. Berry. I'm Santana Lopez and I was wondering if Rachel was here" I asked faking the confidence.

"Please call me Ben but Rachel isn't here. I'm sorry but you'll have to come back another time" Ben said shaking his head.

"Are you sure? I really need to talk to her" I said pleading with him.

"I'm sorry Santana but Rachel isn't here" Ben said closing the door in my face.

I sigh as I run my hand through my hair before walking around the side of the house. I see an open window and a tree not too far from it. I climb up the tree using my amazing upper body strength when I made it up to the branch outside of the window and I see Rachel sitting on her bed with a mini keyboard sitting on her lap. I cautiously move along the branch quickly jumping in-between the space the end and the ledge of the window. I slip in through the window before I fall to my death onto the diva's floor causing her jump.

"Santana! What are you doing here?! You scared the daylights out of me" Rachel said clenching her hand to her chest.

"I needed to talk to you, Berry and your dad wouldn't let in" I said rubbing my sore butt.

"Maybe I didn't want to you. Have you even thought about that? And you thought climbing a tree and jumping through my window was a good idea. You could've serious injured yourself" Rachel said frowning.

"I did that you're upset with me but you have to let me explain"

"No, I let explain and you lied to me. You lied to straight to my face about what happened so why would now be any different? How do I know that you won't lie to me again, huh. But I guess that I should have expect that from Santana Lopez. How do I even know that you didn't lie to me about having a penis? God, you are so frustrating!" Rachel said throwing her hands up in the air.

"I didn't lie to you about having a penis. That's not something that I would lie about no matter I wish that it wasn't there but it is" I said frowning.

"Yeah right. For all that I know, you were lying. You lied about Puck's party so why not this" Rachel said glaring at me.

Does she really think so lowly of me that she thinks that I would lie about having a penis? I grabbed the sides of my jeans and my compression shorts before pushing them down to my ankles, letting everything hang out in the open. I glare the diva as she stares at my penis and her cheeks turn bright red before looking away.

"Don't look away now. You didn't believe me when I told you that I wasn't lying about having a penis. Get a good look of 9 fuckin inches of it cause I come packing" I said crossing my arms.

"O-O-Okay Santana, I b-believe you. P-Pleas pull your p-pants up" Rachel said looking everywhere but at me.

I pulled my shorts up before adjusting myself in them then pulling up my jeans.

"I didn't lie to you, Rachel"

"But you did lie to me about Puck's party. Tell me the truth, Santana and I want the whole truth" Rachel said frowning.

"Okay, the truth is I was there at the party. I showed up before doing some drinking and dancing with Brittany then I notice the Jolly Green Giant storming out of the party from up stairs. I went upstairs and I noticed that Puck's door was open. I walked in to find you crying because Finnept broke up with you and I tried to comfort you. One thing led to another and we ended up having sex. I left before you woke up because I didn't want you freaking the hell out because you slept with me and that I had a penis. I freak out and I am so sorry, Rachel. I thought that I was doing what was best" I said sighing.

I looked up at the diva to see her slap me hard across the face and angrily glaring at me. Okay, I deserve that.

"What the hell Santana?! I may have or may not have freaked our but we would figure it out together but you just left me there to think that someone might have taken advantage of me that night" Rachel said angrily.

"I'm sorry, okay. Damn" I said gritting my teeth.

"I need your sorry. I wished that you would have stay and talked to me instead of taking the coward's way out and running. God!" Rachel replied.

"Trying seeing this things my way. I didn't mean for things to end up like but I was afraid that you would spread my secret all over school and I don't want to have people lose respect for me. I can't lose my reputation" I said glaring at me.

"I lost my virginity in a drunken night that I can barely remember. I think that's a little more important than losing a reputation" Rachel said glaring back at me.

Aye dios mio, this girl is so infuriating but she's so hot right now all angry and breathing hard. I see Rachel breathing hard through her nose as her chest raises up and down and I couldn't stop myself. I grab the petite singer by her face and pulling her face towards me, smashing our lips together. The pint sized diva stiffens at the kiss but I didn't care as I take her bottom lip between my teeth and nibble on it. Rachel moans at this and puts her hands on my waist to balance herself as I push her up against the desk.

I swipe my tongue against her lips, asking for permission to enter and the pint sized diva hesitantly opens her mouth. My tongue licks and probes anything and everything in reach of the warm cavern as the singer puts her hand on my shoulders before pushing me away lightly. Her eyes are completely blown and her lip is a little swollen as I smirk a little bit.

"S-Santana, w-what was that?" Rachel asked panting slightly.

"Rachel… I"

The door is swung wide opened and two men rushed inside while we froze in that moment. One of the men was the same black guy that I met at the front door while the other one was much shorter, much lighter with dark rimmed glasses on his face.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mr. Berry yelled loudly.

"Daddy, Dad, this… this isn't what it looks like" Rachel replied.

 _Oh fuck this is good. This is not going well for me._

* * *

End of ch. 12


	13. Talking With Rachel's Fathers

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 13

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V.

I saw myself being is this situation but I am but not with who am I with right now. I am sitting on the couch in the den next to Santana Diabla Lopez in front of my Fathers who didn't very please at the moment with either of us. They caught in the middle of a heated lip-lock with each other with me on my desk and the Latina in between my legs. My Fathers Ben and Chris Berry have always been the most open-minded, forgiving and understanding people in the world but I don't know how to get myself out of this or make it better.

I do know that I am going to be grounded until I graduate maybe more even longer than that. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see that the Cheerio looks uncomfortable under my Father's gaze as well as apologetic but I do not know what she is more apologetic about. Getting caught in the heat of the moment by my parents or the fact she made me think that she wasn't the one that I slept with at Puck's party. I am still upset with her for doing that to me and I thought that we were getting closer as friends at least but she chose to lie to me instead. I am pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of my Daddy's voice and he didn't sound happy with either of us.

"What were you two thinking? What were you thinking Santana? You break into our home after I told you that Rachel wasn't home then pushing her up onto her desk, kissing her. I know that you were raised better than that and I have half a mind to call your Dad to tell about this" Daddy said frowning.

"I'm sorry Mr. Berry but I really need to talk to Rachel. I wasn't thinking" Santana said looking down.

"Whatever you needed to tell my daughter would've been rather hard to tell her with your tongue down her throat" Daddy replied.

"Daddy!"

"Don't Daddy me, Rachel. I'm not happy with you at the moment either" Daddy said turning his attention to me.

"We were talking at first but things kind of took a left turn. I wasn't expecting Santana to climbing the tree into my room" I said twirling in-between my fingers.

"Took a left turn? What the hell could you be possible talking about that led to the both you to be in a lip-lock?" Daddy asked rubbing his left temple.

"Okay Ben, I think you need to take a deep breath. We have nothing against you personally Santana but Rachel is very important to us and when we saw you two kissing like that, it didn't leave a good impression on us" Dad said calmly.

"I get it, I do. If you don't want me anywhere around Rachel, I'll stay away. I should be going now" Santana said standing up.

"Santana" I said looking up at her.

"No, it's okay. Your dads are just trying to look out for you, Rachel and you're probably better off away from me anyways" Santana said giving me a sad smiling.

"Hold up, Santana. We never said that we didn't want you to stay away from Rachel but we're going to have to lay down some ground rules for you both" Daddy chimes in.

"I agree with my husband. First off, no more scaling the tree into our daughter's room. Just the front door because we are concerned about your safety and some of old those branches are pretty old and weak" Dad said crossing his arms.

"Second, there's an open door policy in this house if you intend on being… 'intimate' with Rachel then I ask the you of us to respect us to do it when we're not home and be careful" Daddy replies.

Both of our faces turn a bright red at the intimate part. _If only they knew._ The rest of the rule were understandable and reasonable and the both of us agreed to them.

"Daddy, we aren't dating. We are barely building our friendship up and the only reason that Santana was in my room was to talk to me about a lie that she told me" I said glaring lightly at Santana.

"I had a reason for lying to you but I was going to tell you the truth because your friendship means something to me" Santana said glaring right back at me.

"If my friendship had meant something to you then you wouldn't have lied in the first place" I shot back.

I swear that she is so infuriating sometimes. I wish that the Latina could see things from my perspective for once instead of making it all about her. The Cheerio isn't the only one in this situation and my feelings count for something just as much as hers does. I am the one that lost her virginity in a drunken haze at a Halloween party and I wanted to give myself fully to someone that I love and plan to spend the rest of my life with.

I know that she was only trying to comfort me because Finn broke up with me that night since I was not ready to have sexual relations with me but I didn't think that I would sleep with someone that used to hate me. I never planned for this to happen but there's nothing that I can do about it now that I know what happened. What do I do now? What do I do with the information that I have acquired? What does this mean for Santana and I?

I do want to be friends with me but I know if I can trust her now that I know what she lied to me about that night. I hate it when people actively lie to me because so many have done it before and have gotten caught in the lie. I just don't know what I am going to do. I hear the Latina sigh before turning to look me in the eyes with a sad expression on her face.

"Look Rachel, I don't normally apologize for anything that I do but I truly sorry about lying to me because it wasn't cool and you didn't deserved to be lied to but I was scared. I freaked out and I thought it was best that you didn't need to know but i was wrong. I'm sorry" Santana said apologizing.

"I do appreciate your apology, Santana and I still want to be friends but you have to promise that you will not lie to me ever again. I want us to have an honest and open relationship with each other so that means telling each other everything even if it's hurtful" I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Okay" Santana said with a nod.

I hold out my pinky towards her and the Latina gives me a looks that said 'Are you serious right now?'. I looked at her expectantly causing the Cheerio to sigh audibly before linking her pinky with my own. Daddy places his hand on Santana before motioning for her to follow him before walking out of the den. The Latina looks at me apprehensively and I shrug my shoulders at her as she stands up to follow Daddy. I started to get up to follow to see what my Father wanted but Dad stops me before gently pushing me into the couch.

"I'm sure that your Daddy won't do anything to your friend, Honey but you and I do need to have a talk" Dad said sitting in the recliner.

"What about, Dad?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do you like Santana?" He asked curious.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have offered her my friendship if I didn't like a little but" I replied.

"I get that Sweetie but friends don't go around kissing each other… at least not without the help of alcohol anyways. I know that you weren't under the influence when Santana kissed and I know that she wasn't under the influence since I couldn't smell it under her breath. So do you like her more than a friend"

"She kissed me and it caught me off guard but I can't say that it was unpleasant" I said looking away from him.

"It is okay if you like Santana that way because you know that your Daddy and I won't judge you if you're gay. We love you regardless" Dad said smiling softly.

"That is the thing, Dad. I don't know if I am gay because I have dated guys before and I know that love is fluid. I might be gay or at least bisexual since I do find the female aesthetically pleasing but I am not exactly sure" I said shaking my head.

"Okay but just know that we love you no matter what. Gay, bisexual or straight, you will always me our daughter" Dad said kissing me on the forehead.

"Thank you Dad, that makes me feel a little bit better" I said smiling.

"Good" Dad said smiling.

* * *

Santana's POV

I'm following Mr. Berry into another part of the house and I'm fuckin nervous of what he's gonna do to me. I mean if I was in his position, I wouldn't want me anywhere near Rachel especially with my reputation with sleeping around a lot. I won't want my own daughter around someone like me.

I follow the older man into a room filled football stuff, a lazy boy chair, a black leather couch, a plasma screen TV against a wall with a Xbox hooked up, a trophy case filled with football trophies and a few old pictures. I looked into the trophy case to see Mr. Berry in a McKinley jersey with the number 6 on it and he looks a lot younger than he does now but he looks good for an older guy but his hairstyle is different. In the picture, he's wearing cornrows and his hair is cut low against his scalp.

"That was me when I was young and when I used to think that I was hot shit back then. I used to follow the crowd and fill on those weaker than me especially Chris because he was gay. I threw him in the dumpsters, slap his things out of his hands, throw my food on him all the time but he never once complained. He just held his head high before giving me a sympathetic smile and I irritated the hell out of me"

"Really? How the heck did the two of you end up married?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Once in our junior year of high school, I dumped my soda on his curly top head before laughing at his expanse because I wanted to look cool in front of my teammate but Chris pulled his eyes off of his face before shaking his hair out. He told me that I didn't have to do this and that I was a coward for doing this to him and others like him. That I was only covering up my crush that I had on him. It really got to me and made me mad to throw him in the dumpster but you won't believe what happened next" Mr. Berry said amused.

"What?" I asked wanting to know.

"I sneak away during lunch to help him out of the dumpster that I threw him in. I apologized for being a jerk to him but surprised me was how easily he forgave for all the crap that I caused then Chris grabbed me by the shirt and kissed me. We got a lot of crap for pretty together but I didn't care because he was by my side through it all" Mr. Berry said smiling fondly at the picture of the younger visions of himself and Chris.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I see myself in you, Santana. I know all about what has been going at McKinley. Rachel has told us what happened but the only reason we haven't done anything about it is because she asked us not to intervene. I know that kids can be quite cruel especially in this town, am I right?" Mr. Berry said giving me a knowing look.

"You… you know about my condition?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, I do but don't worry, your secret is safe with me and it doesn't leave this house. I know that you're scared about being found out and being different but just know that it's going to be okay. Things will get better because you have whole life ahead of you" Mr. Berry said smiling gently.

"H-How do you k-know that" I asked blinking away the tears.

"Because I know that you're a smart girl and Rachel is kinda a blabbering mouth. That girl couldn't keep a secret to save her life" Mr. Berry said throwing his hands up in the air.

I giggle a little because I know that Rachel couldn't keep a secret to save her life but it's nice to know that he's not going to tell my secret to anyone. I never relied on anyone but myself for so long because something always seem to go bad when I do and I don't want that to happen again.

"I do what you and Rachel to be careful because I am too young to be a grandpa at my age" Mr. Berry said laughing.

"You're not that old but I do see a few gray hairs coming in" I teased.

"Ha ha, you try living with two diva and not get gray hairs. Why do you think I have this place and they're not allowed in here? I gonna get away and just watch football instead of musicals" Mr. Berry replies.

"I get you" I said giggling.

"Maybe one day, you and I can catch a game"

"I would like that, Mr. Berry" I said with a nod.

"Just call me Ben. Calling me and my husband 'Mr. Berry' is gonna get pretty confusing" Ben said smiling.

"Okay… Ben" I replied.

I follow Ben towards the door and he opens it, only to have Rachel falling into the floor as her cheeks turn red in embarrassment. I snicker at her as her Daddy shakes her head at her.

"Sweetheart, if you're gonna eavesdrop then make sure that you don't get caught" Ben said shaking his head.

"Sorry Daddy but I was worried about what you might be talking to Santana about and I'm not allowed in your man-cave. I do not see the point of having one" Rachel said crossing her arms.

"I'm fine Berry but not everyone is as into musical as you are" I said amused.

"I feel bad for those people that don't understand the joys of musical theater" Rachel huffed.

"And I see why you have a man-cave" I whispered not-so-subtly into Ben's ear. "I heard that" Rachel said glaring at me.

"You were supposed to" I said smirking.

"I like her" Ben said patting me on the back.

"You would" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"don't be jelly, Berry" I said snickering.

"I'm not 'jelly' as you so eloquently put it" Rachel said using air quotes.

"Seems like it to me but anyways I better be going. I can't leave Brittany and Memo home alone for too long" I said walking to the door.

"Santana" Mr. Berry said getting my attention.

"Yes?"

"Remember what we talked about" Mr. Berry said smiling.

"I will" I said with a nod. "Later Berry"

* * *

End of ch. 13


	14. Off To A Rough Start

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 14

* * *

Rachel's POV

I couldn't get that kiss with Santana out of my head and the way that it made me feel. I never felt it with any of the guys that I have dated but why. Not with Finn or Noah so why. _Why did I feel something when I kissed her? Why did I see fireworks when I kissed Santana? Why do I want to kiss her again? I don't understand, it's not making sense. I have never been against dating a woman because I have two gay fathers and I've known that love is fluid but with what I'm feeling… for Santana is crazy._

 _The girl has tortured me for the better part of high school and it's not making sense to me to feel something for her. I know that I said that I wanted to be friends with her and I did mean that but wanting more than that is something entirely different. What am I going to do? It is not like I can stop being her friend at the drop of a hat, not after I promised that I would do everything that I could to help her and I do not go back on a promise._

 _I am not that kind of person. I just have to push this feeling aside for now until I can figure out what they are exactly before taking action._ I woke up early at five like I normally do and get on my ellipticalto get in a workout that I neglected to do the other day. By the time I thought that I did a though workout, it was 6:30 and I have to get ready for school so I jumped into the shower and washing my hair at the same time. I dried myself before blow-drying my hair before putting on my clothes and brushing my teeth. I stepped out of the bathroom to see that it's 7:15 so I grabbed my backpack and my keys before walking down the stairs. My fathers are in the kitchen eating breakfast when I came down and they both smiled at me when I walked in.

"Morning sweetie" Daddy said dressed in his lab coat.

"Good morning Rachel" Dad said kissing me on the cheek.

"Good morning. I will see you a little later tonight because I have to finish my presentation with Santana today" I said as I peel an orange.

"What presentation?" Daddy asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's for Spanish and it's on a Spanish speaking city. We wrote the essay and did the Power point already with making traditional dish from that city is left to do" I said popping a piece of orange into my mouth. "I'm sure that you'll do fine but no closed door while you're there" Dad warns.

"Yes Daddy, I understand but we're not going to do anything inappropriate especially with Santana's brother there" I said shaking my head.

"Ben, lay off and Rachel, we trust you to make the right decision" Dad said smiling.

"Thank you, Dad and I will see you later" I said walking out of the door.

I walked on to the street before walking towards school and for some reason, I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen today and I don't know why. I just hope that it just being paranoid and it isn't long before I reached the entrance of McKinley. I walked to my locker to get my books when I feel a hand on my shoulder and I am forced to turn around to see that it's Rick The Stick. He doesn't look happy and is glaring at me or what is supposed to be a glare because it was hard to tell because of his black eye and bruises on his face. Noah really did a number on him but this encounter is not going to end well.

"Can I help you, Rick?" I asked nervously.

"It was you who got Puckerman to beat me up wasn't it" Rick said frowning.

"It was not. Noah knows that I do not condone violence as much as I think that you had it coming" I said crossing my arms.

"Look you little fag-spawn, you think that you can mess with me and get away then you have another coming" Rick said pointing his finger in my face.

"Hey Stick, back away from the hobbit"

We turned to see and Santana glaring at Rick with her crossed. I have never been happier to see the Latina in my life and I hope that she isn't here just to watch my squirm.

"Yeah, I do with this spawn. She's the reason that Puckerman beat me up the other day and I'm getting my payback" Rick said frowning.

"The reason why Puck kicked your ass is because you got too big for your own good and go against the social hierarchy around here. I told Puckerman to kick your ass, not the hobbit so I suggest that you back away right now or else" Santana said menacingly.

"Or else what? I'm not scared of you, Lopez" Rick said glaring at her.

"Or else I'll tell everyone what you were doing Saturday night with Karofsky" Santana said smirking.

Rick's face went pale before backing away slowly then running down the hallway. I don't know what happened Saturday between Rick and David but I am glad to see Santana was on my side for one. The Latina walks over to me with a concerned look on her face and I feel warm and fuzzy on the inside all of a sudden.

"You okay, hobbit?"

"Yes, I am okay and thank you for sticking up for me" I said smiling.

"I wasn't sticking up for you. I just don't like people going against the social order around here" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say Santana, whatever you say" I said giggling.

I know that it is going to be awhile before Santana admits out loud that she cares about me but I guess in time that she will. I gather the rest of my books as the Latina leans against the locker next to mine. I was surprised that she hadn't left yet but that's okay. I close my locker before walking towards Spanish with the Cheerio in tow which surprises me even more as she walks next to me instead of walking ahead of me. Everyone is staring and pointing at us as we walked pass them.

"Um Santana, everyone's staring at us" I said in a hushed tone.

"Well you are walking with the hottest bitch in this school so yeah they're staring" Santana said smirking.

"I thought that the hottest bitch here was Quinn" I said smirking.

"Fabray got nothing on me and you better watch it Berry" Santana growled.

"Calm down Santana, I was only teasing you" I said giggling.

"Whatever" Santana muttered.

We turned a corner and are away anyone from seeing us, I grabbed Santana by the wrist stopping her walking. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I was only teasing, San. You are very beautiful"

"It's whatever, Berry. If you're into blondes then that's your preferences, I don't need your pity" Santana said pulling away from me.

"I'm not pitying you and I'm into blondes or Quinn if that's what you're thinking. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings" I said sighing.

"As if you could hurt my feelings, Berry. Don't get your panties in a bunch" Santana said folding her arms over her chest. "Lets get to class"

Santana walks away from her and I can't help but think that we're getting off on the wrong foot with our new found friendship. I don't know what I did wrong but I know that I somehow upset the Latina somehow and I don't know how to fix it. We walked to the classroom and Mr. Schue wasn't here yet as we walked to our seats. I turned my desk around so that I'm facing the Cheerio as she takes an interest in filing her nails and I sigh. "What do you want, Berry?" Santana asked not looking at me.

"I want to apologize for teasing you earlier, I just thought it would be okay to tease you back since you're always teasing me but I guess that I took it too far. I am sorry" I said being as sincere as I could.

"It's no big deal and I guess that I kinda overreacted. I'm not good as being friends" Santana said looking up at me.

"But you're friends with Brittany and Quinn as well as the rest of the Glee club"

"Yeah but I've known them since forever and they know how I am as for the glee club, they only tolerate me" Santana said shrugging.

"I wouldn't say that but I can't say speak for them either but I have always considered you one of my friends" I said smiling.

"Yeah, you would. You're too fuckin nice for your own good" Santana said as a smile tugs at the edges of her lips.

"Maybe so but it doesn't change that we're friends even more so now" I said smiling.

"I guess so, Berry" Santana replies as Mr. Schue returns the room.

He starts on a short lesson before giving us the rest of the class period to work on our project. The only thing left for Santana and I to finish is the cooking and it's not like we can do it here. The Latina pulls out a deck of cards before shuffling it and I raised an eyebrow at her. _Where did she get a deck of cards from? How often does she bring them?_ She passed out the seven cards to the both of us before putting the deck off to the side of the desk.

"You know how to play poker, Berry?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"I do but I don't gamble" I said shaking my head.

"You're so lame, Berry. You really need to loosen up" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"I'm perfectly loose, thank you very much" I said frowning slightly.

"Wanky" Santana said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Must you be so crude and you know that's not what I was referring to" I said shaking my head.

"I'm not a mind-reader Berry and you could've meant anything with that statement. You have to remember that I've seen what's under those fugly animal sweaters" Santana said smirking.

"Santana, will you please stop?" I asked blushing uncontrollably.

"Fine Berry, fine. I got two pair" Santana said putting her cards on the table.

"Royal flush, I win" I said smirking."What do I get for winning?"

"The honor of being seen in public with me" Santana replies.

"And somehow I feel jibbed. You got to do better than that, Lopez" I said smirking.

"Just being in my presence is a gift to humanity and you know it" Santana replies.

"I'm going to need more than that" I said crossing my arms.

Santana looks at me for a moment before a smirks slowly forms on her face and I gulped visibly. The Latina raises her hand before asking Mr. Schue to go to the bathroom and he allows her. Now I'm confused on what's going on when the Cheerio gets up from her chair before stopping next to me and leaning over with her mouth an inch away from my ear.

"Don't worry, you'll get your prize after school when you look over and I'll make it worth your while" Santana whispers.

I shiver a little as she walks away and I look over my shoulder to see her swaying her hips as I lick my now dry lips. _Oh dear God, what did I get myself into._

* * *

End of ch. 14


	15. Flour War!

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 15

* * *

Santana's POV

The rest of class was boring as fuck and I couldn't fuckin wait to leave this place when the last bell rang but it wasn't all that bad. I mean I got to see Berry squirm a little during Spanish so it wasn't all bad and she coming to the house to finish the rest of the project. We finished the hardest part of it during the week and all we have to do is something to eat then we're done but we have to get through Glee club. I'm not looking forward to seeing Schue for the second time today in his God awful sweater vest.

Even though I will deny if it ever gets out but I do enjoy glee and performing along with listening to Rachel sing. I gather up my stuff before heading to the choir room to see the petite singer talking to Finnocence and feel my blood boiling at the Jolly Green Giant with his hand on her. I had have a mind to go over there and tell him to stay the hell away from her but I can't. The pint sized diva are barely becoming friends and I don't want to scare her off by being a possessive person. She pulls away from him when she notices me walking through the door and makes her way towards me with that mega watt smile that I love so much.

"Hello Santana" Rachel said smiling.

"Sup Berry" I said nonchalant.

She doesn't say anymore after that she follows up to the risers and taking the seat next to me. The rest of Glee club files in and gives up questioning looks at they take their seat but they stop when I glare at them. Finn gives us this constipated look on his face as he tries figure out what's going on between Rachel and me but it's none of his damn business or anyone else's.

Schue walks in before looking up see the diva and I sitting together and not at each other's throats for once. _Why the hell is so interested me and Rachel fuckin sitting together? We can civil for once, jeez._ The man proceeds to ask if anyone had something to sing and the first one to raise their hand was none other than Finnept. He tries serenade Rachel with some rock song about love but it sounds more like cats dying somewhere and it was obvious that she could care less about the performance.

"That was great, Finn" Schue said patting Finn on the shoulder.

I swear that he's so gay Fin and should just go get a room if he wants him so damn bad. The way that Schue looks at Finnocence says it all and he's too dumb not to see it. He's not even trying to hide it and I'm surprised that no one else sees it but me. _Pedophile alert much?_

"Yeah if great if you like the sound of nail scratching against a chalkboard" I said rolling my eyes.

"Nobody asked you, Satan" Finn said glaring at me.

"While your performance was good Finn, I would appreciate you not insult Santana for giving her opinion" Rachel cuts in.

"Why are you standing up for her, Rachel? She was being a bitch like she normally is" Finn said frowning.

"Santana is not a bitch and please watch your language" Rachel said frowning.

Finn kicks over a chair before plunking down in his seat, pouting like the big man child that he is but I have to admit that it felt good having someone stick up for me. Lady Lips, Wheezy, and Q were staring at us like we lost our minds or the apocalypse started while Brittany was smiling up at me, knowingly.

Schue dismissed the rest of us while telling us to think about song for Sectional for who knows why because we all know we're gonna end up waiting until the last minute to do it. Rachel walks with me to pick up Memo but we couldn't get out of the choir room because the door is being blocked by the gossip queens of McKinley.

"You two better move in the next five second before I go all Lima Heights on your asses" I said glaring at them.

"Oh calm your tits, Satan. We just to know why you and Rachel are being cozy during Glee" Kurt said putting his hand on his hips.

"Yeah, what the heck is going on between you two? You're planning something, aren't you Santana?" Mercedes asked looking at me up and down.

"For your information I wasn't getting cozy with Berry and for once I'm not planning anything. What's going between us is none of your damn business, Wheezy so back off" I said getting in her face.

"Look Santana isn't up to anything and you should insinuate that she is. Why are you so concerned about Santana sitting next to me? You never cared when Finn was sitting to me so why she is anything different so I suggest that you leave the both of us alone" Rachel said frowning.

She grabs my wrist before pushing her way between Lady Lips and Wheezy and out of the choir room. I can believe that they were suspicious of me for sitting next to Rachel because I normally don't sit next to her during Glee but she's not as bad as the rest of the club makes her out to be if they gave her half of a chance to prove it. The petite singer doesn't notice that she still has a hold on me until she stops in the middle of a hallway before sighing a little. I raise an eyebrow at her and before I can even ask her what's wrong, the pint sized diva turns to face me with a sad smile on her face and I don't like it.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there, Santana. They just got made me mad about how suspicious they were about you sitting next to me. I just reacted but I just that they're right in a way. Why else would someone popular other Finn want to sit next to me? I know that I can be overbearing and annoying at times but I can't help it" Rachel said sighing.

"It's true that you're overbearing and annoying but… that's not all that you are. They're just jealous that you're better than them and just want to get inside of your head" I said squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"You think so?" Rachel asked looking at me through long dark brown eyelashes of hers.

 _Damn! Why does she have to be cute right now?_ I looked away a little as I feel myself blush and I hoping that my tanned skin covering it.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever" I muttered.

Rachel smiles that smile before walking out of the school towards my car with me. I unlocked it before climbing inside and putting my backpack on the backseat as I put the keys in the ignition. I feel eyes staring at me and I see the petite singer frowning at me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Seatbelt"

"Seriously Berry? Are we gonna do this every time we get in my car?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Yes because I don't want you getting a ticket and anything could happen between here and Memo's school. I don't want you getting hurt" Rachel said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ugh fine Berry, Fine" I said putting on my seatbelt. "Happy?"

"Quite" Rachel said smiling slightly.

 _Someone tell me why I like this girl so much?_ I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot before driving across the street to McKinley Elementary. I parked my car before getting out with the pint sized diva next to me as we enter the school to when the after school program was being held. I entered the room to see a bunch of kids playing around with each other and I scanned the room for my little brother. I quickly find sitting at one of the desk, working on what looks to be a drawing of some sort. Ms. Collins calls his name and he looks up to see me and Rachel before dropping the crayon that he was using. The 6 year grabs his backpack and drawing before running over towards the two of us with a goofy smile on his face.

"Santi! Look at what I made" Memo said shoving the picture in my face.

I bend down to take a better look at the drawing to see that it's a drawing of what looks like a house and three people standing outside of it. There's another building across from the house with someone standing outside of it. It's impressive for a six year old but my brother has always been a bit of an artist.

"Whoa Memo, this is really good. Who are the people in it?" I asked ruffling his hair.

"That's me, you and Rachel" Memo said grinning.

"Awww, you're very creative Memo but who's this?" Rachel asked pointing to the other building.

"That's the hospital that Papi works at" Memo said proud of his drawing.

"I'm sure that Papi will like once he sees on the frig" I said kissing my brother's forehead.

"Cool, bye Ms. Collins" Memo said waving at Ms. Collins.

"Bye Guillermo" Ms. Collins said waving back.

We walked out of the school and into the parking lot as I opened the back door. I strapped the six year old in before getting in myself and driving home with Memo talking about stuff that I wasn't really paying attention to. It wasn't long before we reach the house and Memo unbuckled himself as he grabs his backpack, making his way up to the front porch. He tells me and Rachel to hurry up because he wants to put his picture on the frig so Papi can see it.

The petite singer giggles a little as we walked up to the front door as I pull my keys out of my pocket and unlock the door as my brother runs into the kitchen like Speed Racer. We walked into the living room and throw my backpack down next to the couch before walking into the kitchen to watch the six year grabbing one of the refrigerator magnets. He puts on his drawing before stepping back as he sticks his chest out in pride at his handiwork. I chuckle to myself as I shake my head at Memo because sometimes I see myself in him before I became a bitch. I honestly hope that my brother becomes nothing like me or Papi because I want him to be better than the both of us.

"Looks like good, huh Santi?" Memo asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It does, little man" I said smirking.

"I'm not little" Memo said huffing out his chest.

"Sure you ain't" I said rolling my eyes.

"It's sure you aren't, San. Proper grammar is important" Rachel said appearing out of nowhere.

"And you need to stop sneaking up behind people" I said frowning.

"I'm sorry that I scared you. It wasn't my intention" Rachel said giggling slightly.

"Oh please Berry, you couldn't scare a puppy" I said rolling my eyes.

"Santi, why do you call always Rachel, Berry?" Memo asked curious.

"Yes Santi, why do you always call me Berry?" Rachel asked smirking.

"Don't you have homework to do?" I asked turning my attention to Memo.

"No" Memo said shaking his head.

"I will give you a dollar if you go watch TV" I said trying to keep the blush down.

"Give me the dollar first" Memo said holding his hand.

"Fine" I said grabbing a dollar out of my pocket.

I slap it into his hand and he runs into the living room as I sigh. _My brother is a little hustler, I'm telling ya._ I turn to see Rachel shaking her hand at me and I chuckle to myself because I managed to get myself out of that situation for now. I grab some pots and pans out of the cabinets as the petite singer looks up the recipe that we're going to do for Spanish. This sweet bread called tomatoes and it's in the shape of a tube. It seems easy enough to make and we already have the ingredients to make it too so it's can't be too hard.

At least that's what I thought at first and it started off smoothly when the pint sized diva thought it would be funny to flick flour on my shirt. _Oh hell naw, it's on._ I dabbed some of the flour on her nose and that's where the Great Flour War began, turning the kitchen into a floury mess and the both of covering in flour. I leaned back into the breakfast bar, trying to catch my breath when Rachel slipped on some flour and instinctively reach out to catch her.

I pull her into me as she places her hands on my shoulders to balance herself out before turning to look up at me in the eyes. Everything else around seemed to slowed down in that moment and my eyes went from those big brown eyes of hers to those plump lips that I want on mine. I leaned forward slowly, giving the pint sized diva a chance to push me away if she doesn't want this but she does. We're just a breath away from kissing when someone interrupts us, making us jump apart. I turned to see Papi standing in the doorway with Memo at this side and he doesn't look pleased.

"Oooo Santi, you're gonna get it" Memo said shaking his head. _I'm really gonna get it._

* * *

End of ch. 15


	16. Takin With Papi

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 16

* * *

Santana's POV

I wasn't expecting Papi to come home so early because usually he's at the hospital for days on end on call so I wasn't planning on seeing him for another day or two. Now he's caught me and Rachel in the middle of the kitchen, flour everywhere and almost kissing. Papi doesn't look pleased with either of us right now before ordering the both of us to clean up the mess that we made, get cleaned up and in the den for a hella uncomfortable lecture that I know that's coming.

The petite singer couldn't look me in the fuckin eyes but I can see the blush across her cheeks as she sweeps up the flour into a pile. I cleaned the counter tops as well as anything else that was dirty before walking up the stairs into my room to find something for me and the pint sized diva to change into. I looked up when I hear someone knocking on my door to see that it's Rachel who's nervously standing in the doorway with her hand clamped in front of her.

"Here. You can change into this and the shower is all yours" I said as I hand her the clothes.

"T-Thank you S-Santana" Rachel said before walking into the shower.

I sigh as I walked out of my room and into Papi's room to shower. I stayed in under the water until it turned cold, forcing me to having to deal with what's happening. I change into a black tank-top and grey sweatpants before walking out of the room and down the stairs to see everyone in the den. Papi has his arms folded over his chest and a frown on his face as he motions for me to sit down on the couch. Rachel is on one end of the couch, unable to look at me while I'm slumped on the other end with my arms crossed over my chest. I don't see the fuckin big deal because nothing happened so I don't know why he's upset for… okay I do but still.

"I'm going to let you two explain what happened in the kitchen before jumping to conclusions"

"Just school work, Mr. Lopez" Rachel replies.

"School work, huh? How is being covered in flour and nearly kissing my daughter school work?" Papi asked raising an eyebrow.

Rachel looks down at her feet in shame and I wanted to hit Papi in the face for accusing her of doing wrong something. What's wrong with kissing me? Why does he have a problem with Rachel wanting to me?

"We were making something for Spanish and I started the flour fight. The only reason why our face were so close together was because Rachel slipped on some flours and I caught her from almost breaking her neck" I said glaring at him.

Papi look at me in the eye and searched them for any reason to doubt me. We stared at each other for a moment before he sighs as he rubs his temples and turns his attention to Rachel.

"Rachel, I'm sorry for being rude to you and I didn't mean to insinuating things"

"It's quite alright, Mr. Lopez. I have to admit that things didn't look very ideal for you to come home to" Rachel said let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah but still. I'm sorry for insinuating" Papi said sighing.

"It's okay and it's best that I get home before my Dad get worried" Rachel said standing up. "What? We still have to finish our project" I said frowning.

"We do and we will but another day" Rachel said smiling.

"Ugh fine" I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"Goodbye Mr. Lopez. I'll see you at school tomorrow, San" Rachel said kissing me on the cheek.

I stiffen slightly before looking up at Rachel to see that her eyes are the size of diner plates and filled with fear and shock. I don't know what to do because part of me wants to get up and kiss her right here now while the part is confused on why she kissed me in the first place. Memo walks up to the petite singer before pointing at his cheek expectantly, making her laugh despite the awkwardness. She bends down slightly putting a kiss on my brother's cheek before leaving the house. _Why did she kiss me? Does she… Does she like me? No, Berry doesn't like me. She just did that in the heat of the moment but God, I want to go after her and finished what we started in the kitchen. What am I going to do?_

"Santana"

I looked up to see Papi looking at me with a worried expression on his face and I raise an eyebrow at him. _Why the hell is he looking at me like that? He's never worried about me or what I did before so why now all of a sudden. I really hope that he doesn't try to act like a loving and concerned father._

"What?" I groaned.

"Are you sleeping with Rachel?" Papi asked turning to serious.

I chocked on my spit as I looked at Papi in shock. _Did he? Did he just ask me what I think he did? What gives him the right to ask me about my personal life? He never cared about what I did or do before so why now. It doesn't matter that I did sleep with Rachel but he doesn't have a right to ask me who I do or don't sleep with. Papi has never been there for me or Memo so he doesn't have a right to know what's going on in my life. None of this make sense._ I snapped out of my shock before narrowing my eyes at him but he doesn't seem fazed by it.

"Why are you asking me this?" I asked frowning.

"Because you know that there's a possibility that you can get a girl pregnant and I don't want you getting hurt by this girl. I don't know anything about her except that I work with one of her fathers" Papi replies.

"Since when do you care about me? You're never around so you don't have a right to fuckin ask who I'm sleeping with or not" I said glaring at him.

"Santana Lopez, I am your father and you will not speak to me like that" Papi said glaring at me.

"You never act like a father. Ever since Mami left, you spend more time at that goddamn hospital than you do with your own fuckin children. I'm only 16 years old and I shouldn't be raising my baby brother. Have you ever thought about us once? About how we feel? No! Well fuck you" I said angrily.

I wasn't expecting was the stinging in my cheek as Papi slapped me hard across the face. I looked at him in shock while holding my cheek as he looks at me with major regret. The doctor reaches out towards me before I took a step away then quickly running out of the den and up to my room as fast as possible. I ran into my room and slammed the door hard as I lean against it before sliding down it. I can't believe that Papi slapped me. He's never hit me before and I don't know what to do _. Fuck! Why is everything so complicated?_ I don't know how long I was sitting on the floor but it was enough when someone knocks on my door and I stiffen a little, hoping that it isn't Papi.

"Santi"

Thank God, it's only Memo. I get up from the floor and open the door to see my little brother in his Spiderman footie pajamas. I looked at my alarm clock to see that it's almost 10.

"What are you doing up? It's way past your bedtime" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"You didn't come out for dinner and I wanted to make sure that you were okay" Memo said wrapping his arms around my waist.

I hate that I worried him but I'm glad that Memo wanted to check up on me and I loved that about my brother. I picked up the six year old before bringing him to my bed so that we could cuddle together. He snuggles into my chest before looking up at me with those big brown eyes of his.

"Are you okay, Santi? Your cheek is all red" Memo asked gently touching my cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just go to sleep, okay" I said kissing his cheek.

"Okay, I love you" Memo said snuggling into me.

"I love you too"

I couldn't tell him that Papi is the reason why my cheek is all red cause he looks up to him and everything. I tried to get some sleep but just couldn't because I would sleep for about an hour then I would wake up. I couldn't shut my mind off and time seemed to drag on and on and before I knew it, it was time to get up. I turned my alarm clock before untangling myself from Memo to get ready. I take a quick shower before putting my Cheerios uniform on and applying a little foundation to my cheek.

I walked out of the bathroom to wake my sleeping brother and get him ready for school. I'm thankful that I don't have morning practice today but I'm looking forward to practice after school but at least it'll get my mind off of what happened. I walked downstairs to find Papi sitting at the breakfast bar with his face in his hands but I can see that his eyes are bloodshot like he didn't get any sleep last night. I don't have anything to say to him because I'm still fuckin mad at him for slapping me. I open the refrigerator to grab some milk and I can feel Papi staring at my back but I don't look at him. I continued to make breakfast for me and Memo when he interrupts me.

"Santi, we need to talk" Papi said sighing.

"About what?" I asked not looking at him.

"About last night. I am so sorry, Santi. I never meant to slap cause you know that I would never hurt you intentionally" Papi said pleadingly.

"It's whatever, Papi. I have to go" I said grabbing a couple granola bars.

"Santana!"

I ignored him as I grab Memo by the hand, leading him out of the door. I don't want to talk about what happened last night because all I want to do is forget about it. I hate that all of this is getting so complicated and I don't know what to do about it. _Fuck! Fuck all of this._

* * *

End of ch. 16


	17. Morning Pickup

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 17

* * *

Rachel's POV

When I got home last night, all I could think about is what happened in Santana's kitchen and the awkward conversation with said girl and her father then me kissing her on the cheek. I don't know why I did it but it just… felt so right in the moment and something in me wants to do it again. _Is that wrong? Is it wrong of me to want to Santana again? I mean we have had rather intense make-out session in my room not too long ago and that stir something in me that I never felt with Finn or any of the boys that I have dated._

 _I don't know or understand what I am feeling but whatever it is for Santana Lopez. Maybe a good night sleep will help me understand what this is._ I skipped my usual nightly routine and quickly change into my sleepwear before climbing in my bed, letting sleep overcome me. The next morning I awaken to change into a sports bra and a pair of yoga pants and climb onto my elliptical for my work out. I place my ear buds into my ears to listen to melodious voice of Barbra Streisand and power through my workout but not even listening to my idol could distract me from my thoughts about one Latina.

 _What did Santana think about me kissing her? It wasn't exactly a kiss more of a peck on the cheek between friends. I am more than usual that friends kiss each other on the cheek all the time and it doesn't mean anything. Why I am reading so much into it then? Do I want it to mean something? No, I want to be friends with Santana and she knows that._ I was so wrapped into my thoughts and my music that I didn't hear the door of my bedroom opening until it was too late.

I looked up to see the object inner turmoil standing in the doorway as Memo rushes to my side with a huge grin on his face. I climb off of my elliptical before bending down to his level as he gives me a tight hug. This little boy is ray of pure sunshine and some of the best hugs that I have ever had as I ruffles his hair before pulling away to look those big, brown of eyes. The six year reminds me so much of his older sister especially in the eyes with so much love and innocence that she tries to hide from everyone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curious.

"I asked Santi if it was okay to give you a ride to school. At first she had no but I pouted and she gave in" Memo said snickering.

"Don't make me regret giving into you, ya little punk" Santana said glaring mockingly.

"It's very nice to call your brother a punk and if you do it again then I will be force to give you a timeout" I reprimand.

"Then what Berry? A spanking?"

"If you're particularly naughty, yes" I said as a matter-of-fact.

"Wanky" Santana said wiggling her eyebrow suggestively.

I feel my cheeks heating up as Santana's implications as I shake my head at her because sometimes I forget who I am conversing with.

"Must you be so crude? There's a child in the room"

"Like I care. He doesn't even know what I'm talking about" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I do. Rachel is gonna punish you if you're a meanie-head to me" Memo said sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"Well you're a six year old meanie-head" Santana said mimicking her brother's antics.

"Will the both of you stop or I will be force to give the both of a timeout" I said stepping in between the two.

The Lopez siblings looked at each other for a moment before huffing out their chests, crossing their arms and pouting before muttering 'fine' under their breath. I shake my head at their childish antics because I expect this reaction from the six year old boy but not from an sixteen year old girl in high school. I guess this is what happens between siblings but I wouldn't know since I am an only child. I sent the both of them downstairs so I can get dressed for school and deciding on taking a quick shower and prompting on where on my more normal clothes.

I decide on wearing a simple red blouse that it accentuates my breasts and a pair of black skinny jeans before quickly combing my hair and brushing my teeth. I grab my backpack before making my way down the stairs to see my daddy Ben conversing heatedly with Santana over something while my dad Chris is gushing over Memo's curly hair. The Latina shifts her attention from Daddy to me before her eyes roams over my body as I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze because it feels like she's undressing me but that couldn't be right, right?

 _I must be imagining it. Santana doesn't like me like that. Then why would she kiss like she did when she made out with me. No, she did that in the heat of the moment because we were arguing. I am still a little upset with her for lying to me about sleeping with me and turning the situation around. We still need to talk about that._

"Ready to go?" I asked nervously.

"Y-Yeah… I mean no, who's ever ready to go their own personal hell" Santana said snapping out of her thoughts.

"Oooo Santi, you gave to put a dollar in the swear jar" Memo said pointing at Santana.

"There's no swear jar over her so I ain't gotta do jack" Santana leaning back in her chair, smugly.

I smirk as I walked over to the lower kitchen cabinet under the sink before pulling out a large clear jar with label 'Swear Jar' on it. It's halfway full and I unscrew the top before pushing it to the Cheerio whose smug look fell instantly although I wish that I had a camera because her expression is priceless.

"You can't be serious. You got to be shitting me here" Santana questioned.

"That's two dollars in the swear jar and you're not the only one in this house that has a potty mouth" I said smirking.

Santana raises an eyebrow before turning to Daddy who shakes his head then she shifts her to Dad who looks away sheepishly.

"No way! You cuss?" Santana asked grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"It's not a habit that I'm proud of but yes and a lot unfortunately. I've been trying to curve because Rachel's been taking my money since her Daddy" Dad said giving Daddy a dirty look. "But put that stupid swear jar in her head when she was 6"

"Obviously this shit ain't working" Santana said laughing.

"That's three dollars. Want to try for four?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Santana groans as she fishes around in her pocket before throwing four crumpled dollars into the swear jar as Memo snickers at her before he quickly stops when she pulls him into her lap, tickling him. I smile at the sweetness of the interaction between the two and I makes me wish that I had a younger sibling growing up, I would kill for having an older sibling if I had sister cares about me as much the Latina cares about her brother.

"Come on guys, we're gonna be to late for school and punctuality is quite important"

"Whatever, you say, Berry" Santana said rolling her eyes. "See ya Ben, Chris"

"Get your baby girl safely to school, Santana. I want her back in one piece" Dad calls out.

"Make no promises" Santana said chuckling menacingly.

"Santana" I said smacking her lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Berry. I was only kidding" Santana replies.

I shake my head at her as I buckle Memo into his car seat before climbing inside of the passenger's seat and putting on my own seatbelt. Santana gets into the driver's seat and puts on her seatbelt, making me smile proudly because she's finally doing it herself without having me say anything to her. The Latina pulls out of my driveway and onto the street towards her brother's school first with radio playing some Pop song to fill the silence.

I look at the Cheerio to see that she's deep in thought about something because she has this far away look on her face with her eyebrow scrunched up slightly. I wonder what she's thinking about and I assumed that it was either about the kiss or the lecture that her Father gave the both of us. _Does she regret trying to pursue a friendship with me? Does she not want to friends anymore? Maybe she's thinking it's not worth it anymore and thinking of a nice way to tell me but this is Santana Lopez and she hardly doesn't anything the nice way. I don't want our friendship to end because it's hardly begun and I know that it could be beneficial for the both of us._

"Penny for your thoughts, Hobbit? You're way too quiet for your own good" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's… it's nothing" I said shaking my head.

"I know you and it can't be nothing if it has you retreating into the musically induced brain of yours" Santana joked.

"I have you know that there's nothing wrong with watching musicals because they can be very educational and entertaining if you give them a chance instead of dismissing them" I said huffing out my chest.

"Calm down baby girl, I was only joking with you" Santana said rolling her eyes. "Did you… did you just me baby girl?" I asked shocked.

"What? No! I didn't call you that" Santana said frowning.

"Yes you did. I heard you"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No"

"You did Santi, I heard you" Memo chimes in.

"Whose side are you on?" Santana asked looking at Memo through the rear view mirror.

"I'm just bystander in this" Memo said shrugging her shoulders.

"You don't even what a bystander is" Santana said frowning.

"Don't insult my intelligence, woman" Memo said pointing an accusing my finger.

 _Baby girl? That's what Santana called me that night we slept together at Puck's party._ I wasn't expecting her to call me that again even if it was a slip of the tongue but why does it make feel all warm inside and I kind of want her to call me that again. _What are these strange feelings that I'm feeling? Does it mean something to Santana? Why did she call me that on that Hollow's eve? Does it mean something to her?_ _I don't know what to think any more. There's too many questions and not enough answers._ The rest of the ride to the younger Lopez' school was uneventful and Santana signs her brother in before bending down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Be good, okay?"

"I will" Memo said with a nod.

"And?"

"No kisses, just high-fives" Memo said rolling her eyes.

"Good kid" Santana said smiling.

Memo turns and looks at me expectantly which give him a confused look then he proceeded to tap his cheek. I giggle slightly before kissing his cheek and ruffles his hair a little.

"Promise me that you'll learn something" I said smiling.

"Okay Rachel. Bye guys" Memo said walking into his classroom.

I smile before turning to look Santana who gestures to door with her head and I follow her to the car. The drive to the school was short and silent because the Latina is avoiding the talk about the nickname. Once I stepped out of the Cheerio's car, I can hear the murmurs and see the obvious staring and pointing at us then someone calling my name.

"Rachel! What the hell?"

I see Finn with his face all red, steaming out of his ears, his fist clenched as he stomps angrily towards us.

 _This isn't going to end well._

* * *

End of ch. 17


	18. A Change Of Feelings

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 18

* * *

Rachel's POV

"Rachel! What the hell?"

I see Finn with his face all red, steaming coming out his ears, his fists clenches as he stomps angrily towards us.

 _This isn't going to end well._

"Why the hell were coming out of Santana's car? She hates you" Finn said frowning.

Before I could even open my mouth reply, Santana steps in and gets in Finn's face as she pushes him away from me.

"Shut up Hudson, she doesn't have to fuckin answer to you or to anybody and for your information, I don't hate her. I never did" Santana said frowning.

"Yeah right because all of the name-calling and slushy facials were your way of telling you that you like" Finn scoffed.

"It doesn't matter what I did or didn't do because I'm making up for it now and I don't have to explain myself to you, ya Jolly Green Giant"

Santana and Finn glared at each other hard with their fists clenched, ready to throw punches and I know if I don't step in now that they will come to blows which is the last thing that I want to happen so I get in between the two of them.

"Look Finn, Santana was just giving a ride to school because we're working out our differences and becoming friends that it is any concern of yours since we are no longer together" I reply.

"Rachel, you know that we're meant to be together and i don't know why you're making this so difficult" Finn whines.

"Grow the fuck up Finnocence and get it through your thick skull that she doesn't want your ass" Santana said rolling her eyes."Besides she could do a lot better than you"

"Like who? You?" Finn snorts.

"That's enough. This conversation is over" I said taking Santana's hand, leading her inside.

I don't understand why Finn wants to get back together with me after I told him that I didn't to resume our relationship because it seemed like I was more invested in it than he was and more often than not that he would say that I was too clingy. It hurt my feelings when the quarterback said that and I felt that I needed to change myself to keep his affections but not anymore because I don't feel like I should have to change in order to keep him.

Once Santana and I walk through the halls of McKinley, I could feel everyone staring at us like we're the newest exhibit at the zoo with their eyes full of curiosity and confusion. I admit that walking side by side with the one and only Santana Lopez is a strange occurrence in and of itself but I never felt that she was better than me in any way.

I like walking with her because it's a step in the right direction of our friendship and I am hoping that this could become a regular thing. I was so wrapped in my thoughts that I didn't see the slushy coming my way until I hear a groan of agony and something dropping on the floor. I look to see Karofsky on the floor, holding his crotch area with one hand and the other covering his eyes as well as being covered in grape slushy.

"Fuck! This fucking stings!" Karofsky shouts.

"Listen Karofsky as well as the rest of you, Rachel Berry is on the list and everyone is forbidden to slushy her or bully her in any way or I swear that I'll all Lima Heights on your asses. Spread the word" Santana said making eye contact with everyone in the hallway.

I wasn't expecting Santana to stick up for me or try to protect me like she did but I couldn't help but feel special. The only people that saw the softer side of the Latina was her baby brother and Brittany and I think that there is more to her than she is willing to show. I know that the raven haired Cheerio built her reputation in putting fear in the hearts of the toughest jocks but I think everyone would respect her more if she showed that she cared.

Karofsky drags himself off of the floor as he bumps into everything to make his way to the bathroom and I feel bad for him. I don't condone violence and I hate seeing others getting slushied but in a way he had this coming for a long time but I hope that this effect him too negatively. I turn to face Santana but she's already walking down the hallway and I run after to her to thank her for what she's done but when I caught up to her, I can see that she has something on her mind. The Latina has this far off look on her face, posture is quite tense and her eyebrows are furrowed together like something is upsetting her. _Did throwing that slushy in Karofsky effect her in some way? Or is it something else all together?_

"Santana? San?"

She doesn't respond and I don't like being ignored so I gently grab her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. This snaps her out of her thoughts as she focuses her attention elsewhere.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hobbit" Santana said pulling her hand out of my grip.

"Are you sure? You seem… distracted" I asked apprehensively.

"I just told you that I'm fine" Santana said annoyed.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I was just concerned about you but I didn't mean to get on your nerves" I said looking down at the ground.

Maybe asking Santana about whatever she was thinking about wasn't the smartest idea because I know that she's not the most open person in the world. I can't help but be concerned about her because we're friends but I guess that I can't expect her to tell me about everything in her life since she doesn't fully trust me yet. I want the Latina to trust me but trust takes time and I just have to be patient.

"Look sorry alright, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just have a lot on my mind but it had nothing to do with you" Santana said sighing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked curious.

"No, I'm fine" Santana said shaking her head.

"Well just know that I am here for you if you want to talk about it" I said smiling reassuringly.

"That's it? No lecture on how I need to talk about my feelings and shit?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I don't want to pressure you and I don't think you would listen to me even if I did. You'll tell when you're ready"

"Wow, that's… different but don't expect me to come to you with my diary or anything" Santana said smirking playfully.

"I wouldn't dream of it and thank you for sticking up for me, I appreciate it" I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Y-Yeah whatever Berry" Santana said awkwardly patting my back.

"See you in Spanish" I said pulling back slightly.

Santana nodded and I let her go as I walked to my first period class as I try not to focus on the enigma that is Santana Lopez. I walked through the front of my AP Calculus class before taking the middle seat in the front row before pulling out a notebook from my backpack _._ I am fully prepared to take notes but I was bombarded by Kurt, Mercedes and Tina as Kurt places his both of his hands on my desk, blocking my view of the whiteboard. I looked up at the three of them to see the questioning looks that they are giving me as I raise an eyebrow at them and that was the moment that the gossip Kind decided to open his mouth.

"Is it true?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is what true, Kurt? Can you please step to the side because you're blocking my view of the board because I wish to take accurate notes?" I asked plainly.

"That Santana…. Santana Lopez protected you from Karofsky and slushied him? Is it true?" Mercedes asked putting her hands on her hips.

"You know that I don't like rumors but as you must know, yes Santana did protect me from him now will you please move" I asked once again.

"Rachel, this is Santana Lopez. The girl that bullied you along with Quinn for the better of two years, not even you can be that blind" Kurt said frowning.

"You have to admit that it is a little suspicious, Rachel" Tina said adding her two cents.

I don't like that these three are doubting Santana's motives for protecting me because I know that she's done horrible things to me because I was there for all of it but I am willingly to move on from it and give her a second chance. We're working on building a friendship and I wish that the Glee club would support us in an our endeavor but I sometimes that some of the kids in the club aren't always the most supportive people in the world unless it benefits them. I closed my notebook as well as my eyes to take in a calming breath before letting it out and opening my eyes to look at the three of them in the eyes.

"Look I know that Santana has made some terrible decisions in the past regarding me but I have decided to give her a second chance and we have decided to try our hands at a friendship. I would like it if you all would try to support us in this because if not then, that's just too bad and I don't see how any of this is of your concern since none of you aren't particularly fond of me. You have that apparently clear in school and in Glee so this doesn't concern you" I said folding my hands over my chest.

Kurt stands up straight as he and Mercedes stare at me with their mouths hanging open before closing them. They shake their heads at me as they link arms and walk towards the back in a huff with Tina looking at me with a concerned look on her face.

"I hope that you know what you're doing, Rachel" Tina said following the two divas.

I don't really know what I am doing but I know that whatever happens will happen and I know that I will do anything to maintain a friendship because I know that she's worth it. The professor walks in and starts teaching for an upcoming test as I take diligent notes because I would like to keep up my 4.0 GPA. I have to because I want to it look good on my college appliances and yes, I know that I have an year to worry about them but it is never too early to get started.

There's one school that I am interested in and that is NYADA in New York that I want to attend but I have also applied to NYU and Julliard as backups. I the grades, the extracurricular activities as well as recommendations from Mr. Schue and my ballet teacher but I am being extra careful. I can't afford for something to go wrong because I need to go to New York and be on Broadway. It's my star and I will do anything to reach my dreams and nothing is going to stand in my way.

Before I knew it, the first half of my classes are over and I am walking to the choir room where I normally eat lunch and get some work on a song that I might want to sing for Glee. I set my backpack on top of the piano before opening it to pull out some Tupperware of vegan pasta that I made the other night and I nearly dropped it when someone knocks on the already opened door. I looked to see that it's Finn and he look nervous about something as he walks into the room.

"Hey Rachel, can we talk?" Finn asked shifting from one foot to another.

"About what?"

"About the Halloween party at Puck's"

" Finn, we don't have anything to talk about because I'm not apologizing to you for 'overreacting' as you put it. You knew you that I wasn't ready to have sex with you but you got angry with me and broke up with me. So Finn, we can't talk about that night" I said frowning.

"I know Rachel and I was an idiot for doing that to you. I get that you're upset with me and rightfully so but I miss you. We're good for each other and we have chemistry together plus you can't just turn those feelings off" Finn said smiling.

"You're right, Finn. I can't turn those feelings off but I'm not going back to you either. We're not good together and we're better off as friends because I have had enough of being hurt by you" I said shaking my head.

Finn frowns before walking towards me as he traps me between his body and the piano as he takes my hands in my hands, smirking down seductively at me. Normally I would have swoon at this but for some reason it doesn't have the same effect anymore and all I want is to get him off of me.

"Finn stop" I said trying to push him off.

"Come on Rachel, you know that you still want me because I know that I still want you. Lets get back together" Finn said smirking.

"I told you Finn that I don't want to get back together so move on" I said pushing harder but doesn't work.

Before Finn could argue with me, he is pulled off of me before a fist connects with his face causing him to fall on the ground with an angry Latina hovering over him. _Santana?_ I never been happier to see her at this moment but the quarterback glares at her as he holds his bruised jaw.

"What the hell, Santana?" Finn asked glaring at her.

"Shut up, Hudson. I know that Rachel told you that she doesn't want to get back together with your man-child ass so take a fuckin hint and move the fuck on. I don't want you coming within breathing distance of the hobbit unless approaches you first, claro?" Santana asked glaring hard at him.

"This isn't over. Rachel and I are meant to be together" Finn said getting up from the floor.

He walks out of the choir room in a huff as Santana turns to face me as I wrap my arms around her neck and burying my face into her shoulder.

"Thank you Santana" I muttered into her shoulder.

"No problem, Hobbit" Santana said hugging me back.

"Must you insult me" I said pulling back.

"Yes" Santana said smirking.

"I hate you" I said smacking her on the shoulder.

"No you don't. you love me" Santana said cockily.

"If you want to believe that but seriously thank you for protecting me when I need you. I just might keep you already" I said giggling.

"Oh great so do I get a reward for protecting you twice from the idiots" Santana said wriggling her eyebrows.

"Well we see about that reward but it'll have to wait until after school" I said winking.

I walk out of the choir room, leaving a stunned Santana behind.

* * *

End of ch. 18


	19. Betting On A Test

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 19

* * *

Santana's POV

Fuckin Hudson has been working on my fuckin nerves for God knows how long and doesn't understand the concept of someone telling him that they don't want his fuckin Jolly Green Giant lookin ass. I don't understand how the hell Rachel manage to date his punk ass for so long because he was no good for her.

 _If fuckin Hudson was as in love with her as he claims that he is then he would've stopped the slushies being thrown in her face on a daily basis. Even St. Douchebag was better than him even by a little bit. At least he wasn't ashamed to hold her hand as they walked down the hall_. _There's no fuckin way in hell that I'm gonna let that overgrown man-child sink his claws back into Rachel if it's the last thing that I do._

When I come to Spanish, I find Rachel sitting in the front taking notes like the good student that she is and I smile a little as I shake my head cause I just had to fall in love with a big mouth nerd. _Wanky_. I walked over towards the diva then glare at the geek that was preoccupying the seat to her and he quickly fell over himself, trying to get away from. What can I say? When you got it, you got it. The petite singer shakes her head as I sit down next to her.

"Sup Shawty" I said smirking.

"Must you continue making jokes about my height because I know that I am slightly below the average for a girl my height and you are only two inches taller than me"

"I didn't call you Shorty, I said Shawty. There's a difference. You did that all on your own" I said smirking.

"I am not going to dignify that with a response but did you need to scare that poor boy like that. You didn't need to do that if you want to sit by me" Rachel said smiling.

"First off don't flatter yourself Shawty, I just didn't feel like sitting in the back and secondly, I know that you enjoy my company so much" I said rolling my eyes.

"I do enjoy your company, Santana" Rachel said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I look at her and scan her eyes to see if she was joking or being sarcastic but she wasn't making my heart skip a beat. I don't know what to say to that as my mouth goes dry as I scratch the side of my neck because very few people actually enjoy my company besides Brittany, Quinn and Memo. Then the Gossip Queens of McKinley walked in through the door and walked past us with their noses up in the air but the vampire looks at Rachel with the look of pity. It like she wanted to say something but too afraid to said and the petite singer sighs as she shakes her head at them before turning her attention to her notebook. _What was that all about? Something had to have gone down between them but what._

"What was that about?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "The Gossip Triplets giving you trouble?"

"No, it's not like that" Rachel said shaking her head.

"Shawty, you can tell me if they are and I'll handle it" I said frowning.

"It's fine, Santana but thank you for your concern. It's really not a big deal" Rachel said waving off my concern.

"It is a big deal. I made it a point that no one messes with you without suffering the consequences" I said heatedly.

Rachel looks at me for a second before taking my hand in her own and gives me that mega watt smile that makes my heart speed up and slow down at the same time. _Damn, the things that this girl does to me._

"I am flattered that you want to protect me, Santana but please don't do anything that get you in trouble on my behalf" Rachel said pouting.

 _Dammit, why does she have to look so damn cute?_

"Ugh, fine Have it your way" I huffed out.

 _What can I say? I'm whipped._

"I knew that you would see it my way" Rachel said giggling.

"Yeah, yeah yuck it up while you can"

Mr. Schue walks into the room and starts on his lesson which I zoned out for the most part when I feel something… someone nudge me and I looked out the corner of my eye to see that it's Rachel. She gestures to the front to see Schue looking at me expectantly with his arms folded over his sweater vest clad chest.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Santana, I would prefer it if you actually paid attention in my class because this stuff is very important because you will be tested on it soon"

"Please, I know this stuff like the back of my hand and I can ace that test in my sleep. Berry can pass this test blindfolded" I scoffed.

"You can?"

"Yeah, I can" I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay, how about I make a deal with you?" Mr. Schue asked smirking.

"I'm listening" I said uninterested.

"If you and Rachel ace the upcoming test with no less than a 96 then I will pay for a meal at Breadstix for the both of you. Do we have a deal?" Mr. Schue asked holding out his hand.

"Santana wait a sec-"

"Deal!" I said shaking his hand.

"Hold up! Why are Rachel and Santana the only ones that get to take this deal?" Kurt chimed in.

"That's so unfair" Mercedes whines.

"Can it, Wheezy and Lady Kiss" I said glaring at them.

"Lets get back to the lesson, shall we" Mr. Schue said clapping his hands together.

I looked out the corner of my eye to see Rachel shaking with barely contained anger and I know that I'm about to get it but she can't be too mad at me for this. I honestly do think that she can pass this test blindfolded but just don't tell her that I said that because she already has a bid ego in that tiny body of hers. The minutes in this class went by too fast in my opinion but it didn't matter because once the bell rang, I'm grabbed by my wrist and dragged into the janitor's closet by the pint sized diva. She closed the door by us as she glares heatedly at me and I have to say that she looks fuckin hot right now. The space is a little tight but it would be a great place for hot angry sex and I could have her yelling my name. I twitch in my spanks just thinking about it.

"What the hell was that back there, Santana?! Why did you drag me into that?" Rachel asked angrily.

"What?" I asked feign innocence.

"You know exactly what I'm talking. Why did you make that deal with Mr. Schue? I'm not as fluent in Spanish as you are and you know that" Rachel said frowning.

"Maybe not but I know that you're one of the top students in that class and I know that you never do anything half-assed. Think of this as a challenge for when you're a Broadway star and you might have to do a show in another language" I said talking out my ass.

Rachel pinches the bridge of her nose as she takes a few calming breaths before looking at me with a hard look in her eyes and I still wanna take her up against the door. She runs her hand through her hair before moving out of her way as she looks over her shoulder at me.

"Fine but you and I are going to study at my house for the next week to study for this test because I am aiming for nothing less than an A" Rachel said walking out of the closet.

I think that she's swaying her hips on purpose so I would stare because it's sure as hell is working and I want to get up all on that. I walk out of the closet to look to the left to see Finn standing a few feet away with his mouth agape causing me to smirk smugly. _And what bitch._

* * *

 **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**

End of ch. 19


	20. Memo's Ordeal

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 20

* * *

Santana's POV

I hate Sue Sylvester with a goddamn passion if I didn't fucking need her help to get into a good college than I would tell her to shove it up her fuckin ass but I can't. It doesn't help that the bitch knows that I need her to get out of there and she's pushing me harder than anyone here besides Q. I hate restraining myself from telling her how I really feel about her but it's my future and I can't afford to screw up when I'm so close of getting out of this hick town.

I'm not the only one relying on me making it out of this town because I want to get as far away from this place as I possibly can. I look out the corner of my eye to see Rachel sitting on the bleachers watching me with a smile on her face and I couldn't help the small smile making its way onto my face. I never had anyone waiting for me or watching me just for the sake of it but I don't want to look like a weakling in front of her. My legs are burning and it feels like my lungs are on fire but I keep running because I know that Coach is only going to push us harder until someone throws up for the third or fourth time today.

"You call that running! Try running on your hands through the Amazon with a 50 pound backpack, now that's run. Get the hell out of my sights!" Sue yells through her megaphone.

"Hey San, any reason why Man Hands is waiting from the bleachers?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Stop calling her that. Not that any of that is any of your business but she isn't all that ad once you get passed all of the craziness" I said glaring at her.

"Going soft, are we Lopez?" Quinn asked smirking.

"Shut the hell, Fabray or I'll go all Lima Heights on your scrawny white ass" I said frowning.

"Whatever you say Santana, whatever you say" Quinn said rolling her eyes.

 _Ugh, I swear if we weren't friends, I would gladly kick her ass up and down the street._ I grabbed my Cheerios workout bag as Rachel walks down from the bleachers, holding out her hand expectantly. I raise an eyebrow at her, confused as to why the hell she's holding out her hand because I'm sure as hell ain't giving her any money.

"Your car keys, Santana" Rachel said plainly. "Why the hell do you want my car keys?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you look like you're ready to drop and I don't trust you to get from here to Memo's school then my house. I can assure you that I am more than competent behind the wheel" Rachel answers.

"One no, two I'm fine, three just hell and four, there's no way in hell that I'm letting you drive my baby" I said shaking my head.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, San. It's up to you" Rachel said putting her hands on her hips.

"I ain't gotta do shit and there's no way that you can make me" I said crossing my arms.

Rachel sighs as she shakes her head at me before looking up at me with this Bambi expression through her ridiculous long eyelashes with a fuckin adorable pout on her lips. I tried to look at everything but at the petite singer in front of me then I feel something touching my shoulder and I look to see the pint sized diva's hand there. I feel the electricity flowing through her hand into my shoulder and I enjoying it even through I don't want to. I don't know if Rachel knows what the hell she's going to me but I don't know if I want her to stop or not.

"Ugh, fine if it will get you to kill the Bambi eyes" I said holding my keys towards her.

"I knew that you would see it my way" Rachel said taking my keys with a smile.

 _Ugh, the things that I do for this girl._ I follow Rachel to the parking lot as she unlocks my car before getting into the driver's seat with in the passenger's seat. It's so weird having someone else driving my baby but it's not like I had a choice since I was Bambi-eyed and pouted into submission by a freakin hobbit. My day is just getting weirder and weirder as it drags on but I feel myself almost falling asleep as soon as my head hit the head rest that I hit feel the car leaving the parking lot until it stops in front of the elementary school. I had to drag myself out of the car into the school to sign my littler brother to find him sitting in a chair facing the wall with another boy in another corner. _Why the hell is Memo in the corner? Why happened?_

"Hello Santana" Ms. Collins said appearing out of nowhere.

"Why is Memo in the corner?" I asked frowning.

"Well there was a little incident. Memo was coloring that was until Kenny over there and apparently he was teasing Memo about something that he won't tell me about. He punched Kenny in the face then before I knew it, they were fighting then I separated them and made sit separately in different corners" Ms. Collins said sighing.

I told Memo not to be fighting in school then something like this happening and now I have to deal with it. I walked over towards my little brother before tapping him on the shoulder and he looks at me for a moment then hangs his head in shame. The six year old grabs his backpack and follows me out of the classroom with his eyes trained on the floor as I'm trying to blow up because I'm not gonna lose my cool and embarrass the both of us. Once we're away from the people, I turn to look at Memo with my arms crossed and a frown.

"Memo, what happened?" I asked keeping my voice even.

"I don't wanna talk it" Memo grumbles.

"Guillermo Antonio Lopez, if you don't starting now I swear that I will spanking you right here and now" I said gritting my teeth.

"NO!" Memo yells.

I made a move for him but a hand on the crook of my arm and I look to see that Rachel as she shake her head at me. She turns to my brother before bending down in front of him as she whispers something in his ear then he nods his head in agreement and takes her hand. The petite singer leads him to the car before buckling him in his booster seat and I raise an eyebrow at what happened. _What did she say to him?_ I walked over to the car and get inside then look at the six year old through the rear view mirror but he refused to meet my gaze which really hurts. The drive was too long and quiet in my opinion but somehow we made it to the Berry residence to find Chris in the kitchen wearing a apron with a mixing bowl in his hands.

"My baby is back and in one piece" Chris said taking Rachel's face in his face.

"Thanks for the lack of trust Chris" I deadpanned.

"No offence Santana but I don't trust a lot of people with my baby girl" Chris said putting his hands on hips.

"Obviously" I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't mind her Dad, she's cranky because she's tired" Rachel said waving me off.

"She's always cranky" Memo mutters.

"Wanna repeat that?" I asked glaring at him.

"No" Memo said pouting.

"Dad, can you watch Memo for a moment? I need to talk to Santana about something" Rachel said sweetly.

"Sure baby girl, come on and help me bake these cookies, young man" Chris said smiling.

"Okay" Memo said nodding.

Rachel grabs me by the wrist and pulls me out of the kitchen then up the stairs into her room before locking the door behind us and that's when I know that shit is about to go down. The petite singer sighs as she rubs her temple before looking at me fully with her hands on her hips.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's about Memo and why he was fighting at school today"

"Well? Spit out already" I said frowning.

"It's about your Mother" Rachel said sighing.

"What about her?" I asked confused.

"Apparently this Kenny was making fun of Memo for your Mother not sticking around and that's he got really upset" Rachel explains.

"That little fuck! I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on that six year old's snot-nosed butt" I said making a move for the door.

"I don't condone violence and I'm letting you get yourself thrown in jail. Santana, you got beat up a little boy's butt even if he deserves it" Rachel said getting in-between me and the door.

"I don't fuckin care. Someone needs to teach that kid a lesson because no one bothers my baby brother" I said barely containing my anger.

"I understand that Santana, I really do and I do something about that kid as much as you do but we can't because he's still a child. Memo needs to handle his own problems without his big sister coming to his rescue" Rachel said frowning.

Fuck, I hate to admit that Rachel is right but she is and I can't keep coming to Memo's rescue every time he has a problem no matter how much I want to. It doesn't mean that I like it or gonna be okay with it because I want to protect him since it's my job to make sure that he's safe.

"What do you suggest that I do then?" I asked.

"Just… talk to him and listen. I mean actually listen" Rachel said smiling sympathetically.

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything" I said shaking my head.

"That's all that I can ask of you" Rachel said hugging me.

* * *

 **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**

End of ch. 20


	21. Memo's Ordeal pt 2

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 21

* * *

Memo's POV

Hi, my name's Guillermo Lopez but everyone calls Memo instead and I've been having a bad day since Santi dropped me at school this morning, making me in a bad mood. This Kenny Peterson and his friends have been picking on me just because I'm smarter than him and for some reason most of the girls in our class want to hold my hand and kiss me. I can't help it if they can't resist the Lopez charm and I don't have full control of it like my sister does.

Most of the time, I can ignore him but he was extra annoying and bothering me while I'm trying to focus on my work and every time I tell the teacher, he thinks that I'm lying and that Kenny is perfect angel but he's not. _Kenny may have the fooled but I'm not an idiot like Mr. Four Eyes is and Kenny is gonna get it if keeps it up but I can't since I promised Santana that I wouldn't get into fights at school._

The whole time Kenny was pressing my buttons like calling me names, poking me in the back, shooting spitballs into my hair and I had to comb through my hair a million times to get them all out. I just wanted this day to be over already but I had to wait for Santi's Cheerios practice to be over first before I go and I'm stuck in the after school program with Kenny until then.

 _Ugh, where's the force when you need it._ I tried to keep away from my mortal enemy and keep myself busy with drawing a picture of me, Santi and Rachel but it didn't work out when my paper was ripped from hands. I looked up to see Kenny rip picture to shreds with a cocky smile on his face but his friends were nowhere to be seen.

"If it isn't the No-Mommy Boy. Your Mommy left you and your ugly sister because you're so stupid and is probably on the street, spreading her legs with everyone like my dad said" Kenny said laughing at his own joke.

 _Sorry Santi but he crossed the line._ I stood up and cocked my back, punching Kenny in the nose as hard as I could as he falls hard on his butt and he looks up at me shocked then glares at me. He pushes me back and it becomes full on fight but I'm sorry for beating him up but I wish that I didn't get one more hit on him. Mrs. Collins makes me and Kenny sit in the corner until my sister comes to get him and she was mad at me for fighting and yelling at her.

It wasn't my fault that I got into a fight into the first place but she wouldn't get because she doesn't have to worry about kids being mean to her and saying things to her about Mami. _Why don't I have a mom like everyone else in my class? Why did Mami have to leave? Didn't she love us? Did I do something wrong to make her leave? I don't understand why she's not around. I can't talk to Santi about this kind of stuff._ Rachel told me that I didn't have to talk it right now but she would be here if I wanted to talked to her about stuff like this.

The drive to Rachel's house was quiet and I know that my sister was looking at me but I couldn't look her in the eye because I know that she's disappointed in myself. I know that I shouldn't have been fighting but I just couldn't take it anymore and I wanted to Kenny to shut up. Rachel's Dad was nice and he smelled like the cookies that Rachel made me and Santana that one time. He even let me help make some chocolate chip cookies and it could my mind off of the whole thing with Kenny and I got to lick the spoon. Rachel and Santi come down from her room and she sees me licking the spoon before turning to Rachel's Dad.

"Great, now you done it" Santana said shaking her head.

"What? What did I do?" Chris asked confused.

"He's gonna turn into a speed demon and he's never gonna go down easy"

"Hey! That's offensive" I said frowning.

"It's truth" Santana said putting her hands on her hips.

"No, it's not"

"Yes it is"

"No"

"Yes"

"Santana, stop arguing with Memo. He's had a hard day at school and should let him have this one" Rachel reprimands.

"The fuck? Hard day? He's six, what the hell could possibly be hard about his day?" Santana asked frowning.

"That's two dollars in the swear jar" Rachel said getting her swear jar.

"You're enjoying this too much" Santana said throwing two dollars into the jar.

I laughed at her because she had to put money into the swear jar and this made think of getting a swear jar of my own. Rachel's other Dad Ben comes home with pizza and Rachel let me watch The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, saying something about expanding my musical experience or something like that but it was awesome. I just wish that I was able to stay up to watch of all it but I fell asleep when the witch sent the flying monkey after Dorothy. The next thing I knew was me laying on my side in my pajamas in Santi's room in her bed with her next to me with her school books in her hand. She doesn't notice me waking at all until she starts stretching her arms and ruffles my hair before kissing my forehead.

"Hey baby boy" Santana said smiling.

"Santi?"

"Yeah"

"Why don't… why don't we have a mommy like everyone else?" I asked curious.

Santana's eyes goes really big for a moment before looking away and sighing to herself then her attention to back me as she lowers her onto her back. We lay there in silence as my sister pulls me into her arms and I snuggle into her chest.

"It's complicated, buddy" "Why?" I asked confused.

"Because I'm not really sure myself" Santana said sighing.

"Did Mami leave because of me. Did she not love me?" I asked trying not to cry.

"What? No! Of course not. Memo, Mami leaving absolutely nothing to do with you and it wasn't because she didn't love you" Santana said lifting my chin. "It's just… she wasn't happy with herself so she left but she did love you. She loved you a lot and never doubt that, okay" "

Okay, Santi" I said nodding.

"Is that why you were fighting with that kid?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he was making fun of me because I don't have a mommy like everyone in my class"

"Well tell him if he bothers you again that he'll have to deal with me as I go all Lima Heights on him" Santana said smirking.

"Okay and Santi" I said.

"Yeah, baby boy?"

"I love you" I said smiling.

"I love you too now go to sleep" Santana said smiling.

* * *

 **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**

End of ch. 21


	22. Cranky Santana

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 22

* * *

Rachel's POV

School was rather uneventful as nothing interesting happened but on the plus side, I haven't been slushied at all although I keep my slushy kit in my locker just in case they start up again. I haven't seen nor heard a word from Finn the convention in the choir room but I have a sinking feeling that this is the calm before the storm, I just hope that he will just take a hint and move on. I was glad when the final bell rings and I am allowed to leave this hell hole behind me then I turn to come face to face with one Santana Lopez who appeared out of nowhere, wearing her infamous cheerio uniform. I have to say that she looks good in it but I didn't finish my line of thought when said girl snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"W-What?"

"Damn Berry, I look good in my uniform. No need to gawk so hard" Santana said smirking.

"I w-wasn't gawking" I stammered.

"Yeah because you staring so hard with some drool hanging out the corner of your mouth for the love of hallways" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"You're still coming over to study for our Spanish test, correct?" I asked changing the subject.

"Can't get enough of coming can you?" Santana asked giggling amused.

"Although I do enjoy your company, I just don't to fail this test because I do not do anything halfway" I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah, yeah I'm still coming over. I just gotta drop off a few things at home so I should be there around four. Oh and before I forget… um thanks I guess" Santana mutters.

"What was that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Berry" Santana said frowning.

"Wow the big, bad Santana Lopez saying thank you to Rachel Berry? What brought this on?" I asked smirking amused.

"I took your advice about Memo and it helped… a lot so thank you but if you tell anyone that I said it, I will ends you" Santana threatens.

"No you won't. You like me more than you care to admit but don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you're a big softie" I teased.

I giggled a little then I noticed the look that Santana before taking a step towards me and I took a step back until my back hit the lockers behind me as the space between us became almost nonexistent. Her lips were only a hair's length away from my ear and it felt like there was not enough air getting to my lungs as my cheeks start to heat up.

"You should know how big I am but I'm anything but a softie" Santana said as her voice sounded like liquid sex.

I involuntarily shiver at the reference and my mind went back to that time in my room when Santana had me up on my desk, kissing me like… oh dear god. I hear the Latina chuckle at my reaction before walking away and I already miss her body heat as I take a few calming breaths. _What is going on with me? It's… it's Santana being Santana and her teasing me like she normally does._ I slip my backpack onto my shoulder before walking out of the school and making my way towards home.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Santana had said and I know what happened that night at Puck's but I wish I wasn't so drunk to remember it. _Would I have stopped what happened if I was sober? Why did it have to be Santana found me in Puck's room? Why did she comfort me that night? Did it… it mean something to her or was it just another drunken lay for her? I don't want to be another notch on Santana's belt even though we're becoming friends because it was my virginity and it means something to me._

 _I wanted to wait until I was twenty-five to lose and lose it to someone that I am in love with._ I'm so confused about everything that I didn't noticed that I made it home until I fond myself sitting on my bed, looking at the wall as I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on my door. I looked up to see that it's Dad with a confused look on his face as he fully comes into my room and sits next to me on my bed.

"What's the matter, Rachel?" Dad asked curious.

"It's nothing, Dad" I said shaking my head.

"Now Rachel Barbra Berry, I know that you're lying because you and your Daddy are horrible lairs. Come on and tell me what is going on in that Broadway musical obsessed brain of yours" Dad said in a mock stern tone.

"Dad, what do you do when you think that you done something questionable with someone that you didn't used to get with me. What if it doesn't mean as much as it does to someone else?" I asked looking at me.

"Well is it something bad or something that you regret?" Dad asked titling his head to the side.

"Not in a way" I said shaking my head.

"Then I think that you should talk to this person openly and freely without coming off as conventional. If they truly care then they'll listen" Dad said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"What if you lose a budding friendship that come out of it?"

"If this person will try to work out through whatever this is if this friendship matters to them and if they don't then this friendship isn't worth it. Okay?" Dad asked kissing the top of my head.

"I guess so" I said with a nod.

"Don't worry Rachel, everything will work itself out in the end. Just have a little faith. I'll be downstairs cleaning your Daddy's stupid man cave because you know that man can be such a slob at times" Dad said standing up.

I giggle slightly because it is true that Daddy can be a slob at times and I don't understand why he needs a man cave but whatever as I pulled out my homework that I needed to get done. I hope that Santana doesn't try to push away when I bring up that night because I do want to remain friends but I don't think I can move forward unless I can dissect and analyze everything from every angle. I barely got any work done but I don't think I would have given what's going to happen soon as the sounds of rapidly approaching footsteps are before my door is swung open and a small body throws itself on me. The air is forced out of my lung as I tried to figure what happened when a head of curly raven hair comes into my line of sight to realize that it's Memo.

"Hi Rachel" Memo said grinning.

"Hello Memo, as much as I'm happy to see you, next time you could throw yourself on me without prior warning" I lightly reprimand.

"After what kind of warning?" Memo asked titling his head in confusion.

"She means warn her ahead time before you launch yourself"

I looked up to see Santana standing in the doorway of my room with her arms folded over her chest and two backpacks on one shoulder before looking around the room.

"Oh okay" Memo said smiling.

"Ready to get down to business, Berry?" Santana asked sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Y-Yes of course" I said with a nod.

Santana got Memo situated at my computer desk to get ready on his homework returning back to the edge of my bed as she pulls out some flashcards. I raise an eyebrow because I don't understand why she has flashcards and the Latina seems to pick up on my confusion as she rolls her eyes at me.

"Don't give me that look, Berry. The only reason why I have these flashcards because I won to that free dinner at Breadstix and I need you on your A game to accomplished. You're not as fluent as I am in Spanish" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"I'm a little offended by that. Just because Spanish isn't my first language doesn't mean that you're superior to me" I huffed out.

"Look I don't want to fight with you okay. Lets get started alright" Santana said annoyed.

"Well if that's the kind of attitude that you're going to here then I think that we shouldn't" I said frowning.

"Don't mind Santi, she's tired and cranky because her coach was being a butthead to her and she's hungry" Memo said not looking up from his homework.

"Is that why you're being insufferable?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No" Santana said frowning.

"Yes" Memo answers.

"Memo, do your homework"

"I am" Memo said looking out the corner of his eye.

"Don't get on Memo for telling the truth. You should've said something if you were hungry instead of being so snappy" I said shaking my head.

"I'm not being snappy" Santana said glaring at me.

"Yes, you are. We can hold off study until you're fed and taken a nap. Memo, are you hungry?" I asked curious.

"No, I had a snack earlier" Memo replies.

I get up from the bed, grabbing Santana by the wrist and lead her downstairs into the kitchen before making her sitting at one of the bar stools. I open the refrigerator and pull out some leftover vegan lasagna from last night's dinner, putting into the microwave to be reheated. Two minutes later, it's removed from the microwave, placed in a bowl then put in front of the Latina who looks at like she's waiting to see it was going to start moving at any moment.

"It's not as bad as you think it is" I said rolling my eyes.

"Says you" Santana said frowning.

"Well you just try it before you starting judging" I said handing her a fork.

"Fine but if this kills me, I'm back to haunt your ass" Santana said taking a bite.

"I thought that you liked my ass" I said smirking as Santana starts choking.

I patted her on the back to make food go down easier as she glares at me through one eye and flips me off. Once the Latina could breathe again, the lasagna didn't last too long in the bowl before I take the dirty dishes from the table and wash them. I couldn't help but feel a little smug but very proud of myself because I got the Cheerio to something vegan and actually like it. I turn around to see Santana sitting on the stool, barely keeping her eyes open and I knew that we'll have to hold off the study session for another time.

I gently coaxed the Latina out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room before looking through my drawers for something more suitable for her to sleep it. When I found something, I turned around to find the Cheerio in taking the top half of her uniform off and I couldn't stop myself from staring at her well toned abs from all those years of cheerleading and gymnastics. Santana pulls out a white tank top from her backpack then removing her skirt, replacing it with a pair of grey sweatpants before putting her uniform in it.

I removed my textbooks and backpack from the bed before allowing the Latina to lay fully on the bed and as soon as her head hits the extra pillow that I keep on the bed, she was out like a light. I plop myself up against the headboard with the other pillow in-between it and my back as I grab one of my books that I read for the pure enjoyment of reading. I open Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets before the Cheerio throws her arm over my shoulder then snuggles into me and I feel my cheeks heating up.

The next thing I knew was Memo climbing on top of me before removing her sister's arm and flopping down on my stomach as he looks up at me expectantly. I ruffle his hair a little before starting at the beginning of the book and reading it aloud but not loudly that it would wake up the sleeping older Lopez. I don't know what it is about me that both siblings want to be so close to me but it does feel nice to feel wanted in a way.

* * *

No one's POV

Chris and Ben walks up the stairs to check on their daughter and peeks into her room to find her reading Harry Potter to a dead asleep Santana snuggling to her and engrossed Memo.

"Isn't that adorable?" Ben asked nudging his husband.

"I don't know, Ben. I heard about Santana's reputation and you know how invested Rachel can get going to a relationship especially when romantic feelings are involved. You saw how she got with that Finn boy" Chris said frowning slightly.

"Chris, you're thinking too much into this and even if Rachel ends up falling for Santana then we'll have to support her. Besides I think that they'll good for each other if they decide to pursue a relationship" Ben said smiling.

"I don't know, I'm still a little skeptical" Chris said crossing his arms over his chest.

"In a way, they're the female version of us" Ben said smirking.

"The what version of us? What do you mean by that?" Chris huffs out.

 _Yep, female version of us._

"Nothing, nothing" Ben said waving him off.

"Oh no, you don't. Come back here Benjamin Maximilian Berry" Chris said following his retreating husband.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 22


	23. Asking For A Date

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 22

* * *

Santana's POV

I slowly open my eyes to blink away the grogginess and blurriness to fin myself in an unfamiliar room and Memo was no where in sight causing me to instantly shoot up looking around the room to find him. _Where am I? Where's Memo? How long was I asleep? I swear if he's hurt, I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on someone's ass and they're gonna wish that they were never born._ Before I could open my mouth to call out for my baby's brother's name, I feel something touching my cheek and quickly recoiled away from the offending thing to see that it's Rachel looking at me worriedly.

"Santana, you're okay. Memo's okay" Rachel said trying to calm down.

"Where? Where is he?" I asked calming down slightly.

"Don't worry, my Dad is giving him a bath. I hope that you don't mind but he went your house to get him some pajamas and clothes for tomorrow because you were sleeping for quite a while and I didn't want to wake you. It's quite late and I think that it would be best if the both of you stayed here for the night because-"

"Berry, I'm gonna stop you right there before you talk my ear off with your infamous long winded rambling" I said covering her mouth with my hand.

"I do not ramble" Rachel huffs out.

"Yeah, you do"

"Whatever you say, Santana" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"What time is it anyways?"

"A little bit past nine. Coach Sylvester must have work you guys quite hard today if you slept for that long" Rachel said frowning slightly.

"Something crawled up there and died because she wants this stupid routine to be perfect but she always something wrong with it and kept making us do over and over again" I snorted as I flopped back on the bed. "She was riding my ass because she's a bitch. I don't think I can feel my legs"

I feel my bangs being pushed back as I looked up at Rachel to see her looking at me sympathetically before placing a soft kiss on my forehead as my heartbeat speeds up a mile a minute. _God, what the hell is this girl doing me? Why is she messing with me? I know that we're friend and all that jazz but that mean that she gets to play with my emotions like this._

"I'm sorry that Sue is being difficult and giving you a hard time but next time come to me when she gets like that" Rachel said running her thumb against my forehead.

"What can you do, Shawty? That woman is the devil incarnate"

"I might be all that taller or anything but I am definitely stronger than I look"

"Sure you are Shawty, sure you are" I said patting her on her hip.

Rachel takes my hand that was on her hip in her own before pulling up to where her heart and looks at me with this look in her eyes that sends shivers down my spine as she looks me in the eye.

"I care about you Santana and I don't want you to getting hurt. I don't know what I do if you got hurt" Rachel said kissing my knuckles.

 _Fuck this girl is gonna be the death of me._

"What is all this about, Rachel? There's more than what you're letting on" I said raising an eyebrow.

Rachel looks away, being unbelievably sexy by biting that bottom lip of hers and takes every thing in to not to kiss her right then and there but restrain myself because I need to what's going on with her. I know that she cares about me and shit but my third Mexican eye is telling that there's more going than the diva is letting on and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it. The petite singer's eyes return to my own as she looks at me through those long brown lashes of hers, letting go of her lightly bruised lips and I hold the groan that threaten to come out.

"San, you have to promise that you won't get upset and will listen to everything I have to tell you. Can you do that?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well it's… it's about that night during Noah's Halloween Party" Rachel said.

"What about it? We had sleep together. What else is there to talk about" I said looking away.

 _Why is she still going about that night? Haven't we talked this damn thing to death already? What more does she want from me? She doesn't want go out with some freaky chick with a dick in-between her legs so what's the point of this conversation? Does she…. Does she not want to be friends with me anymore? Is this what this really about? She's trying to find an easy way to tell, is that it?_ No, fuck this, I'm not going this.

I'm going to have my fuckin stomped on again by someone else that I cared about because I can't… I just can't go through that pain again. I don't think I'll be able to recover from another heartbreak, I refuse to. I quickly sit and climbed over Rachel to grab my and Memo's backpack to make a beeline out of here before I do that, something grabs my wrist and I turned to see a fearful look on her face. _No, she doesn't get to look at me like that because she doesn't deserve to._

"Please San, you promise to hear me out" Rachel pleads.

"Why should I? Just for you to tell me that you want to stop being my friend. Fine, abandon just like everyone has. I don't fuckin care. I thought that you were different but looks like I was fuckin wrong" I said glaring at her.

"Santana, it's not like that Rachel said shaking her head.

"That's bullshit and you know it" I said frowning.

"I would never abandon you. I meant what I said about caring you and nothing will ever change that" Rachel said.

"Yeah right, I'm outta here" I said walking away.

I tried to walk away but I wasn't counting on Rachel grabbing my wrist, forcing me onto her bed as she straddles my hips and forcing my hand above my head as I struggle to get loose. I try to throw the pint sized diva off of me but her grip on my hand was too strong and I huffed in annoyance as I pant heavily because this girl wasn't lying when she said that she's stronger than she looks. The petite singer looks at me like she was on the verge of crying as half of me wants to reach up wipe those tears and tell her that everything's gonna be okay as the other half of me thinks she shouldn't crying.

"Please listen to me, Santana" Rachel begged.

"Why should I?" I asked frowning.

"God, you're so infuriating! Because it's important and you need to hear me out without interruption or walking away from me" Rachel replies.

"Fine, not like I have a choice" I huffed out.

"That night mean something to you or was it just a drunken lay for you? I need to know if it mean something to you, Santana and please be honest with me" Rachel said.

I looked at the girl above of me and for a moment, I thought about telling my feelings for her but I'm not sure if I should because it could ruin what we have together and I would swallow my feelings and just be friends and have her in life than not at all. I opened my mouth for a moment but closed it because I don't know what's the right answer because this could go either way and I don't want either of us getting hurt in the process. _I guess that I'm taking a shot in the dark and just hope for the best_.

"It… it meant something to me, Rachel. It wasn't just a drunken lay for me because I haven't drunk that much when I found you. I care about you, baby girl. More than you know but I get it if you don't see me that way" I said sighing.

"Do you… do you mean that?" Rachel asked in a small voice, letting go of my wrists.

"I do, I really do" I said sitting up.

"I wasn't expecting this but I don't know, Santana. I don't know what to say" Rachel said shaking her head.

"I'm not expecting you to return or nothing. I mean why would you want to go with me after everything that I put you through. I know that I was total bitch" I said letting out a humorless bitch.

"You're not a bitch, Santana" Rachel said taking my face in her hands. "Don't never say that about yourself because I don't want to hear you say that ever again. I admit that you weren't the most pleasant to be around but you're very honest to a point and not everyone can handle"

"Or you're too naïve"

"Maybe so but you're friend and I'm never letting go" Rachel said kissing me on the forehead. "And I would like to try dating you if you'll have me"

I looked up at Rachel, shocked at what I just heard because it feels too real to be true as I open and closed my mouth as like a fish out of water as the diva giggles at me before resting her forehead against mine.

"I'm going to need you to use your words, Santana" Rachel giggles.

"Y-Yes… I mean yeah whatever" I said trying to play it cool.

"Who would have thought Rachel Berry would render the big, bad Santana Lopez a stuttering mess" Rachel teased.

"Shut up" I said glaring at her.

"No and I get to plan our date" Rachel said grinning.

"Oh hellz nah if you have your way, you'll make me sit through a bunch of musical. No me gusta" I said shaking my head.

"Please Santi" Rachel pouted.

 _Awww fuck, must resist. I'm not falling for it again._ I would've last longer if the diva hadn't pushed me further onto the bed, peppering my face with kisses and my resolves sunk down to zero.

"Fine, fine" I said.

"Thank you, Santi" Rachel said grinning as she kiss my cheek.

"What are you two doing?"

We looked up to see Memo standing in the doorway in his Spidey pjs and raised an eyebrow.

"Um we were uh" I stuttered.

"If you need me to come back, I can" Memo said gesturing to the door.

"N-No that w-won't be necessary, Memo" Rachel said clearing her throat.

Memo shrugs his shoulders as he climbs onto the bed before flopping down on his sister as she lets out a 'oomph' before glaring at him but the six year old just gives her a cheeky grin. Santana rolls her eyes at him as ruffle Memo's curly before kissing him on the top his head then kissing the Latina on the cheek as her cheeks darken slightly.

"Memo, would you be okay if Santana and I went on a date?" Rachel asked curious.

"For realz?" Memo asked, patting Santana on the head. "About dang time, Santi. Way to get your big butt in gear"

"Actually I asked her" Rachel said giggling.

"Punk" Memo said shaking his head.

"Shut up, Memo. She just realized how much she wanted me and asked me out" I said huffing out her chest.

"I call bull" Memo said glaring at his sister.

"Well she was partially right. I want her and I want to see if we can be more than friends" Rachel said smiling.

"Ha!"

"I'm cool with you guys going out on a date. Can I come?" Memo asked looking between the two of us.

"Hellz no, I already share everything else with you. I'm not sharing my woman" I said frowning.

"How do you know that she doesn't like more than you? I have been told that I'm pretty hot" Memo said running his hand through his hair.

"You are cute, Memo but I am a little too old for you. How about you and me set aside some time just for the two of us, does that sound good?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Yeah" Memo said nodding.

"Look at that, my two favorite people getting along" I said smiling.

I wasn't expecting for the two of them to gang-up on me to tickle me but this is awesome because I'm going out with Rachel and Memo likes her although I'm gonna have to watch since I think he might have a crush on her. I take the both of them in my arms, holding them tightly and never letting them go.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 23


	24. Interview With Ben Jacob Israel

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 24

* * *

Rachel's POV

I groaned as the sunlight seeps in through my blinds before turning my head away from it as I snuggle further in my pillow, finding it a lot softer than it normally is but I didn't care and it seems to be moving up and down in consistent rhythm.

"Wow Shawty, I knew that I have amazing boobs and everything but do you really need to motorboat them?"

My eyes instantly snapped open to see that my face is in fact buried Santana's breasts as my cheeks are set ablaze before lifting my head to see that she's finding the situation amusing by the smug smirk on her face. I open and closed my mouth like a fish out of water because I wanted to apologize for doing so improper to her but the words just weren't coming out but it didn't matter as the Latina lets out an amused giggle before sitting slightly to kiss me on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind. Just give me a heads up when you want to cop a feel of the girls" Santana said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"I didn't mind to do it" I said shyly.

"I know, baby girl. It's fine. I'm used to someone wanting to cop a feel" Santana said running a hand through her hair.

She said it so casually like it didn't mean anything to her and that bothering my greatly because it seems like Santana doesn't care that other subject her to that kind of treatment and that's not right. _Why would she like other think of her like that? She's more than just a hot body. There's more to Santana than what others see on the surface._ I take the hand that was entangle in those luscious raven locks as the Cheerio looks at me with a confused look on her face.

"You shouldn't be used to it, Santana. You're more than just a hot body. You're a person and you should be treated with respect" I said kissing the back of her hand.

Santana looks at me, surprised by what I just said but it's true because I know that there's more to her than what meets the eyes since she allowed to peek into her life that not many people have had the privilege to see. Her cheeks darkens slightly as she looks away from me but I cup her cheek turning her face so that she's looking at me before capturing her lips in a chaste lips.

"Are you always this mushy in the morning?" Santana asked raising a eyebrow.

"Not always. Only when you're involved" I said giggling. "Come on, we have to get ready for school"

I walk into my closet to find something to wear for the day when I feel someone walking around into my closet to see that it's Santana as she goes my clothes before throwing them at me. I look at me her with confusion written all over my face as she puts her hands on her hips with a serious look on her face.

"No more animal sweaters or argyle but you can keep the short skirt well… you look hot as fuck in them" Santana said smirking. "You're wearing normal clothes"

"But-"

"No buts. Don't worry about the assholes at school because if anyone comes with ten feet of you with a slushy in their hand is gonna have hell to play via one Santana Lopez" Santana said crossing her arms.

I look Santana to see the fiery determination and protectiveness in her eyes and I know that I can trust her to protect me from the cruelty that I knew that McKinley has held for me since freshmen year. I smile at me before leaning up to kiss her on the cheek before walking out of the room and into the bathroom to take a quick shower then putting the clothes that Latina picked out for me. It was a simple white spaghetti strapped shirt and black skinny jeans but it works somewhat as I walk out of the bathroom and into my room to find the raven haired Cheerio sitting on my bed, cross-legged. She looks at me with a impressed smirk on her face as she looks me up and down as I fidget under her intense gaze as she walks over towards me, taking me by the hips and pulls in close.

"Damn Berry, you look fuckin beautiful and hot and if we didn't have to worry about my brother or one of your Dad walking in on us then I would take you right here and now" Santana said kissing me on the lips.

"Santana" I mumble into her lips. "We need to get going or we're gonna be late"

"Fine" Santana said pulling away with a sigh.

She grabs her Cheerio's bag before walking towards the bathroom but not without slightly slapping me on my backside as I squeaked out in surprise as I look at her as she walks away with a smug smile on her face. I shake my head at her as I make up my bed then slipping on some black flats as I walk down the stairs to find my Dad making breakfast while talking to Memo who's stuffing his face with pancakes. I walked over towards the two before placing a simple kiss the curly hair of the younger Lopez and doing the same with Dad as I grabbing a plate, loading it up with some pancakes of my own.

"Mornin Rachel" Memo said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"No talking with your mouth full, young man" I lightly reprimand.

Memo nodded as he continues eating and I follow his example as I cut into my pancakes when Dad places a couple of pancakes on a plate then Santana walks in when he hands her the places. The Latina looks at him with a raised eyebrow as Dad pushes her into a seat across from me then she looks at for an explanation.

"Don't think that I'm sending you to school on an empty stomach and I want you to eat everything on the plate" Dad said in a fatherly tone.

Santana shrugs her shoulders as she digs into the pancake with new found likely to vegan food and I couldn't wait to make more things for her to try. We ate in comfortable silence before having to head out to avoid being late for school and I see that the raven haired Cheerio had driven here as Memo buckle himself in the backseat. I sliding into the passenger seat with the Latina in the driver's seat to drop off her brother off first then heading across the street to McKinley. I was expecting Santana to go off to her first period without but she didn't and instead taken my hand in hers as she walks me to class with everyone staring and whispering in not so hushed tones.

"San, everyone's staring at us" I whispered.

"So what. Let them stare. I'm done with hiding from everyone and I don't care what they think of me. I'm still me and I'm still badass bitch if they have a problem with it then they can go fuck themselves" Santana said confidently. "Unless you don't everyone to know about us"

"That's not it. It's just that I don't want you do something that you're comfortable with and if you don't want everyone to know about us being lesbians but I'll still by you if you want to come out" I said squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Thanks baby girl. It's just I don't want to make the same mistake that I made with Brittany with you. I like you a lot and I don't want to lose you even though I'm not ready to tell everyone about you know"

"You're not going to lose me and I understand that you don't want to everyone to know about your extra appendage" I said smiling.

I think it's amazing that Santana is taking a step out of her comfort zone and not want to hide whatever we are from the public eye of the student body, making me want to be stronger for the both of us. I know that it isn't going to be easy but I know in my heart that it worth whatever is thrown our way as I'm pulled out of my thought by a loud thud and a splashing sounds of a slushy to see Aizimo holding his crotch with a red slushy on the floor. Santana walks over towards him, grabbing him by the collar of his shit, forcing up against the locker with her arm pressing against his neck with a heated glare on her face.

"If you ever come near Rachel with slushy and the intent of throwing it at her, I swear to God that I will endz you right where you stand" Santana said through gritted teeth.

"It-It wasn't for her, you were my intention target. I was ordered to do it"

"By who?" Santana asked angrily.

"Finn, he want to get back at you for stealing Man-Hands from him. I don't know why he wants her in the first place since she's loser" Aizimo sneers.

Santana throws him on the floor then delivering a swift kick to the side of his head and she would have done more if I hadn't wrapped my arm around her waist, holding her back from doing more damage to the jock. She was yelling angrily in Spanish that I could barely keep with up but I was doing the best that I could do as the football player runs away in fear but I continue holding the struggling girl until she finally calm down. I couldn't believe that Finn would stoop low as to have someone else throw a slushy at the raven haired Cheerio just because he was upset that I chose her over him but Finn has always been the jealous type given what happened with Jesse or what didn't happen. I move around the Latina, taking her face in my hands as I rub smoothing circles into her cheek and she leans into my hand, sighing in content before taking my wrist in her hand to place a chaste kiss on my palm.

"Better?"

"Much" Santana said smiling.

"Good" I said smiling back.

I was going to say something when a microphone is shoved in our faces to see that it Ben Jacob Israel and I can't stand this guy because he's a creepy little guy with a creepy crush on me. The last time that I had to deal with him is when New Direction won Sectionals last year but now he's found something that he wanted to put on that stupid gossip blog of his.

"Hey Rachel, is it true?"

"Is what true?" I asked my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"That you broke up with quarterback Finn Hudson and moved onto second in command Cheerio Santana Lopez. So you're a lesbo now?" Ben asked smirking creepily.

"For your information Ben Jacob Israel, that's not any of your business but if you must know. Finn broke with me on Halloween and yes, I'm a lesbian" I said frowning.

"And you're dating Santana?" Ben asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're not dating yet but we do have a date if she lets me know what we're doing" Santana said wrapping her arm around my shoulder, pulling me in close.

"So you admit that you're a lesbian for my followers" Ben said shoving his microphone into Santana's face.

"Yeah, I'm a lesbian and if anyone has a problem than you can go fuck yourselves" Santana said pushing Ben away before walking away.

"You know that this is going to be all over school before lunch" I said as soon as we were far enough from Ben.

"I told you that I don't care if this whole school knows about us because I'm not treating you like some dirty secret" Santana said kissing my temple. "What do you have in mind for this date of ours? Please tell me that it doesn't have anything to do with Broadway musicals?"

"I'm not tell you since you let me get to plan it" I said giggling a little.

"Let you? You put on a pout and begged me into letting you plan it" Santana snorted.

"Maybe so but you're going to love it. Promise" I said.

"Fine" Santana groaned.

* * *

Finn's POV

I watched from a distance as that fuckin dyke all hugged up on my girlfriend, laughing at something she said and it takes everything I have not to go over there, punch right in the face. I don't understand why Rachel doesn't want to get back together or how she doesn't understand that we're endgame, that we're meant to be together and live happily ever after once I make it to the NFL but she'll see. The diva will be mine but I have to get rid of Santana and I think that I know just the person that might be able to help me with that. _Just you watch Santana, I'll make you pay for stealing my girlfriend away from me. Just you wait and see._

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 24


	25. Cafeteria

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 25

* * *

Rachel's POV

The news of Santana and myself dating spread to everyone in McKinley faster than I anticipated as every student knew by the third period which we were dubbed as Pezberry, on the rise of becoming one of the new power couples. I want to know who thought of combining our last names like this because I kinda like it because it's better than trying to combine our first names as I found myself pulled into the choir room by Kurt, Mercedes and Tina. They force me into a chair as they stand over me with disapproving looks… well Kurt and Mercedes were giving me disapproving looks as Tina looks like she's confused by what's going on as well as I.

"What's going on guys?" I asked confused.

"Rachel, I knew you to be a lot of things but I didn't thing that you would be this stupid. What the hell is wrong with you? Did you receive a recent blow to the head that thought it was a good idea to go out with Santana Lopez?" Kurt asked frowning.

"Yeah gurl, Santana has been nothing but a bitch to you since like forever and now you're all booed up. What's up with that?" Mercedes asked crossing her arms.

"While I don't appreciate the attack on my intelligence and no, I did not receive a blow to the head. My intelligence is the same as it always has been and it's impeccable if I do say so myself but that it is not the issue here as I told you before that Santana and I have worked out our differences and try to be friends and I have found her company refreshing. I have happen to like her quite a bit for which I asked her out on a date to see if there's something more there and she agreed to. If you have a problem with me trying to pursue a relationship well than I quite frankly don't give a damn if you do or don't because I am going out with Santana regardless" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Rachel, are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean you guys only been friends for awhile and now you're trying to pursue a relationship with her. Don't you think that you're moving a little fast?" Tina asked raising an eyebrow.

"It is only a simple date, Tina and no I don't think that we're moving too fast. It's not like I am asking Santana for her hand in marriage or anything but I don't see how any of this is any of your business since you three never cared about me or anything that I do unless it has something to do with you" I said frowning.

"That's not true" Kurt said frowning. "We're looking out for you because we're friends"

"Are we really Kurt, are we really? You never treated me like a friend unless you need something from me before tossing me in the closet to be used again when you want me to do something for you. That's not what friends do to each other because Santana has been more of a friend to me in the last few days than the three of you have the last year so please tell me how you're looking out for me?" I asked annoyed.

I am getting so sick and tired of these three questioning my relationship with Santana and putting her down to make themselves feel better about their undesirable personalities. I am done with letting them use me like a puppet and I am not going to stand here, allowing them to talk horribly about the Latina any longer as I stand up quickly ready to give them a lecture but the door of the choir room is forced open, slamming against the wall. Enters a rather pissed off raven haired Cheerio as her anger is rolling off of her in waves as she takes slow deliberate steps towards the trio and walked backwards away from her but get trapped against a wall, cowering in fear. She stops next to me but keeping her eyes on the three, calculating her next move.

"You okay, Estrella. Need me to take care of this three?" Santana asked glaring at them.

"No, that won't be necessary Santana" I said placing my hand on her shoulder. "But how did you know where we were?"

"I was waiting for you by your locker but I started getting worried when you didn't show up and Britt said that she saw you being dragged off by these three towards the choir room. I came here and over heard what they said" Santana said.

"You were worried about me?" I asked unable to wipe the smile off my face.

"Maybe" Santana said shrugging her shoulders.

I got on my tiptoes, placing a chaste on her cheek which darkens slightly as the tense in her shoulders dissipates but it was still there as I take her hand in my own, leading her out of the choir room but I didn't see her making the 'I'll kill you' gesture at the three. Santana and I walked side by side down the hallway in a comfortable silence before finding ourselves out of the cafeteria and I was a little hesitant about walking in there because I know that everyone knows about us. I don't want the Latina's reputation to go into a downward spiral for being with me cause I know how much it means to her and I don't want her to lose that.

"You okay? We don't have to go in there if you don't want to" Santana said squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"It's not that. It's just…" I said biting my lip.

"It's just what?" Santana asked confused.

"I don't want you to lose your reputation for being in a relationship with me. I know how much it means to you and you worked so hard to get it" I said.

"Estrella, listen to me and listen good because I'm going to repeat myself. I don't care what those fuckers think anymore and fuck that reputation because it kept me from getting the one thing that I wanted the most. Now that I have you, I don't plan on losing you any time soon plus if they know what good for them, they wont try me" Santana said kissing me on the forehead.

"Sorry for being insecure" I said smiling slightly.

"It's okay and you don't have to insecure with me" Santana said.

I took in a deep breath, held my head held before taking the one first step into the deep end and into the cafeteria as all the talk that usually fills the place is silenced as Santana leads me towards the popular where all of the jocks and Cheerios normally hang out. I've been here a few times with Finn but he thought it would be better if I didn't try to mingle with his friends but it didn't matter because he would always ignore me when I was there and none of them liked me very much so they ignored me as well.

I'm not sure if it's going to be the same with the Latina but I am hoping that it will be different with her and she won't ignore me like the quarterback used to do. With one simple glare from the second-in-command, two baby Cheerio scrambled out of their seats to make move for the both of us as a few of the Cheerios and jocks looks at her like she grew a second head but they quickly stopped when Quinn glared at them. The rest of the cafeteria followed suit but I could hear the whispers about myself and the raven haired Cheerio.

"Hey Rachie" Brittany said smiling.

"Hi Brittany" I said smiling.

"You and San are going out now?" Brittany asked curious.

"Yeah Britt, me and Berry are going out now" Santana said smiling fondly at her best friend.

"It's back to Berry now?" I asked raising an amused eyebrow.

"Quiet you" Santana said jokingly.

"Yay, you guys cam double date with me and Artie" Brittany said bouncing up and down excitedly.

"I don't know about that Britt. We still haven't gone on our first date yet but we'll think about it" Santana said trying to let her easy.

"Exactly we're going on our first date" I chimed in.

"Really?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have everything planned out and I need to be ready by seven"

"Wanna tell me where we're going?"

"Nope" I said smirking.

"Does it involve me listening to show tunes or watching a bunch of musicals?" Santana outwardly groans.

"No, it doesn't involve any of that. That stuff is reserved for more of our third or fourth date" I said giggling.

The rest of lunch went fairly well and no one said anything mean or degrading towards me but I think everyone was too afraid to say anything bad to incur the wrath of the HBIC and her second-in-command to so. It's funny how Finn never really tried to protect me from all the bad things that happened at McKinley or when he did, he didn't put too much effort into it but Santana tried, she succeed in putting a stop to all of the name calling, slushys, and dump drives in a matter of a few days. My school life has greatly improved when the Latina became my friend and even more possibly, dare I say it… my girlfriend. Just thinking of calling the raven haired Cheerio my girlfriend makes me feel giddy inside and this feeling of butterflies in my stomach as I'm unable to wipe the smile off of my face.

"Why are you all smiley?" Santana asked walking me to class. "What's going on in that Broadway obsessed mine of yours?"

"Just thinking"

"About?"

"You" I said smiling.

"Me? Why?" Santana asked curious.

"I have been thinking about what has been happening over the last few weeks and I have to say that things have been a lot been since you and I have become friends. It makes me happy"

"Well you deserve to be happy and I want to make that happen" Santana said kissing the back of my hand.

"I feel the same way and I want to make you happy as well" I said kissing her cheek.

We walked to my class with Santana, pulling me into a tight hut and giving me a quick kiss on the temple before going to her class on the other side of the school as I was feeling like I was 5'8 as I walked inside to find that the only empty seat left was next to Finn. I didn't want to sit next to him but I didn't have much of a choice as I pulled out the chair, sitting down as I pull out a notebook as I try to ignore the dopey look that he was sending my way.

"Hi Rach" Finn said smiling.

"Hello Finn"

"Can we talk?"

"I don't think that would be best as I have nothing to say to you of all people and I do not wish to partake in such endeavors" I said frowning.

"Huh?" Finn asked furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"She's saying fuck off, Finn and it would be in your best interest to do just that"

We both looked up to see that it's Quinn as she stands between the both of us and I am thankful that she appeared when she did because I do not have the patience to dumb down what I just said to him. The head Cheerio grabs my backpack as she gestures for me to follow her towards the back which I did as she glares at the guy that was sitting next to her and he scrambles out of his chair. Quinn sets my backpack down and I take the seat next to her, leaving me wonder why she helped me with the quarterback when she could have left me to deal with him on my own.

"Don't read too much into it. I only helped you out as a favor to San because she doesn't trust Dumbo over there not to harass when she's not around" Quinn said resting her chin on her palm.

"Well thank you Quinn for stepping when you did because I appreciate it and I am giving up on becoming friends" I said smiling.

"Whatever you say Rachel" Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"You call me Rachel" I said grinning.

"Shut up Berry or you make me regret saving you" Quinn said frowning.

I giggle slightly as the teacher walks and gets started on the lesson. _I think that I might be wearing her down._

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 25


	26. First Date

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 26

* * *

Rachel's POV

I can't for my date with Santana and I have everything plan for optimal romance and wooing factors plus I want this date to go well to prove to her that I'm invested in seeing could of this relationship if it's turns into a romantic or a platonic one. Although I am hoping that it's a romantic one but I will be perfectly fine with something platonic but still. Once school was over, the raven haired Cheerio and I went to our separate houses to get ready even she has been trying all day to get me to tell her where we were going but I refuse to say a word because I wanted it to be a surprise.

I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do on a date because I've never been on one with a woman and it's all to me but I want it to special and memorable for the both of us so I decided on a black strapless dress that comes to about an inch above my knees, black flats, a simple dark blue cardigan. I applied light makeup to my face and combed through my hair as it flow past my shoulders before grabbing my purse and my keys before heading out the door… at least I tried to as the voice of my Daddy stops me.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" Daddy asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have a date tonight. I'll be back before curfew"

"With who? Please tell me it's not with that Finn" Daddy said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No Daddy, it's not with Finn" I said as he sighs in relief. "It's with… Santana"

Daddy stares at me with a blank look on his face for a moment as I bit my lip nervously waiting for him to something, anything instead of this silence that's fallen between then he turns around to walk into the living room.

"Okay, have fun and be home by 11:30" Daddy said from the living room.

"What? That's it?" I asked surprised.

"Oh and tell Santana that I said hello" Daddy said sounding amused.

I smiled before walking out of the house and getting into my car, driving towards Santana in ten minutes as I pulled up into her driveway and parking the car then getting out. I nervously walk to the porch and with every step, I hear my heart beating faster and faster than normal as I lifted my hand to knock on the front door but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to knock.

 _What if I screw this up and Santana hates our date? If she decides that she doesn't want to go out with me anymore? What if we revert to the way things were before? I don't know if I can handle Santana throwing slushys in my face and insulting me. Maybe I should just turn around, go home and pretend to me sick or something._

That was the plan but before I got a chance to execute it, the door opens to reveal Santana wearing a red blouse that hugs her chest delectably with a leather jacket over it, a pair of black skinny jeans that hugs her hips amazingly and a pair of Nike black/grey sneakers. Her raven hair is in loose waves framing her face gorgeously with the one perfectly sculpted eyebrow being raised as there's a playful smirk on her face as the Cheerio has one hand on her hips.

"Were you even planning on knocking or just standing out here all night?" Santana teases.

"I-I was g-going to knock, Santana" I stammered.

"You're blushing, Shawty" Santana said giggling. "And you look beautiful by the way"

"Thank you and you look very beautiful, yourself" I said smiling shyly.

"Thanks, ready to go?" Santana asked closing her door behind her.

"Wait, you're not leaving Memo home alone, are you?" I asked worried.

"What? Of course not! I got Quinn to baby-sit for me"

"Oh that's good" I said sighing in relief.

I take Santana's hand in mine as I lead her to my car before opening the door for then getting in myself as I start up the car and pulling out of the driveway towards our first destination of the evening. It wasn't even five minutes into the drive before the Cheerio started asking where were going but I wasn't giving anything away much to her dismay but it didn't stop her from asking repeatedly.

"Come on Shawty, tell me where we're going" Santana whines.

"I told you San, that I'm not tell you since it is a surprise" I said giggling.

"You're no fun" Santana said pouting.

"I don't think that you would be here if you didn't think that I was fun" I said smirking.

"Oh how do you know that I'm not trying to get another tastes of your berries, Berry?" Santana asked teasingly.

"I know that you're not" I said hoping that I sounded more confident than I was actually feeling.

"Oh really? Care to elaborate?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Despite popular belief, I know that everything isn't sorely about sex with you and I know that that you wouldn't have through with this date is you just want to 'get into my panties' if that was your goal"

I looked over at Santana who suddenly gone rather quiet to see that she's looking at me with wide eyes and I mentally pat myself on the back for rendering the Santana Lopez speechless before reaching over to take her hand in my free one. The Latina looks down at our jointed hands before smiling slightly then leaning back in her seat and she was quiet for the rest of the drive which I was thankful for. We finally arrived at our destination which was the parking lot of the Breadstix as the Cheerio's mouth dropped to the ground as we get out of the car.

"Rachel, what are we going at Breadstix? I thought that you're a vegan" Santana asked confused.

"It's true that I am a vegan but you're not and I'm going to convert you unless you want to. Breadstix may not have a lot of vegan option but they do have some options from me to choose from" I said smiling.

"I have I told you how awesome you are" Santana asked grinning from ear to ear.

"No but it can become something that I can get used to. Come on" I said taking her hand in mine.

We walked inside as the waiter looks up from the top of the podium to see us standing us in front of him as his eyes widen to the sizes of dinner plates when he sees Santana before quickly running to the back. I frown slightly at this then turned to see the Cheerio smirking slightly before chuckling softly to herself then realizes that I was looking at her.

"Santana, what was that all about?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh they kinda know how I get when I don't get enough breadsticks and they scramble over themselves not to get on my bad side" Santana said shrugging her shoulders. "What can I say? I'm a bitch"

"San, you're not a bitch" I said squeezing her hand.

"Trust me, I'm a bitch. You know it, I know it, they know and most of the town knows. Nothing knew" Santana said.

"I know that you can be… a little on the mean side but that doesn't mean that you're a bitch" I said.

I see a ghost of a smile on that beautiful tanned face but it disappears when the waiter clears his throat to get our attention before leading us to our table then giving us our menus as he turns around to briskly walk away from us causing Santana quiet chuckle. I looked through the menu but I was finding it hard to do as I feel someone staring at me as I looked up from the menu to see the Cheerio ducking her eyes under her menu, bring a smile to my face. It was a few minute before the waiter comes back to take our orders as I ordered a vegan Alfredo as Santana orders spaghetti with extra meatball then the waiter practically runs to the kitchen to put in our orders.

"Doesn't it worry you that they're afraid of you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not really, I don't have to worry about them screwing up my order" Santana said smirking. "But I don't want to think about them especially when I'm with you"

"Awww San, that's so sweet" I cooed.

"I have my moments"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did but go ahead" Santana said smiling.

"Why did you join the Cheerios?" I asked curious.

"Well you know that I joined in 8th grade with Quinn and Brittany. I did it because I wanted to go something with my best friends, the popularity that came with it, it would be a lot easier if to protect Brittany" Santana said shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you mean easier to protect Brittany?" I asked confused.

"Well you know how she is and she's too naïve for her own good as it makes it easier for other to take advantage of her. If I could get the popular with the help of the Cheerios uniform, I could make sure that nobody would take advantage of her trusting nature" Santana explains

"You're a good friend, Santana and I'm sure that Brittany appreciates it" I said smiling.

"Yeah, just don't tell her that what I've been doing or she'll try to make me stop, thinking that she doesn't need to be protected. I love the girl but I don't want her getting hurt" Santana said smiling slightly.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" I said giggling.

The waiter returns with our food and more breadsticks making Santana very happy and we talk about everything from school to our friends to our dreams as she didn't seem to mind me rambling about my dreams about Broadway. The Cheerio seem to be actually listening to what I was saying instead of tuning me out like others like Finn have done multiple times when I open my mouth and I like that as we spend our time talking and eating before moving on to our next destination.

I reached for my wallet in my purse to pay our meal but Latina beat me to it and I was going to protest but she just smile kindly as she leads me to the car. I drive us a little further out to this place called Lights Out as it's a laser tag/mini golf place as Santana's eye widen as she bounces up and down excitedly in her seat like a little kid on Christmas morning. I knew that I made the right decision in coming here as the Latina practically drags me inside and I struggled a little to keep up.

"What are we doing here? I haven't been here in years" Santana said grinning.

"I may or may not have talked to Quinn for some suggestions on where to take you for our date. She said how you love this place when you were younger and how you don't get to come out here much so I thought that I would take you" I said smiling.

I wasn't expecting Santana to kiss me like she did but I have to admit that it feels amazing as she pulls back causing me to let out a small whimper at the loss of contact to look at her in a daze. The Latina giggle a little before pecking me on the lip once more as she takes my hand in hers then leading me inside of the building to a teenager, leading against the counter, reading a magazine and a bored expression on his face before looking up at us.

He sighs to himself before explaining the rules to us then giving us the gear to put on ourselves before letting us pick what side we wanted to be on since we needed have more players. The Cheerio and I decided to be on the same team for the first round as we're put on the same team as a group of guys who were from the fraternity on Ohio University and I was a little nervous about this because I never done this before. Santana was able to pick up on this before wrapping her arm around my waist, pulling me in close then lightly pressing her lips against my forehead.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything have to you. I got your back" Santana said smiling.

"Thank you Santana, I appreciate it" I said smiling shyly.

"Plus I'll get to stare at your ass" Santana said grinning.

"Santana!" I said smacking on her the shoulder.

"I love it when you scream my name" Santana said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Must you be so crude?" I asked.

"You know that you like it" Santana said giggling.

I rolled my eyes at her as the game begins and lights down with everyone hiding behind the equipment to get the jump on the other team and stick close to Santana who was very good at this. I felt better knowing that I had the Cheerio on my side as I learned as I go to play, firing at the opposing them and I see why others find this enjoyable but I still don't condone violence. As the game continues, we were ahead by a few points as I crawled down behind the equipment when I see someone's feet walking past and I fired at the person, shocking them in the progress before moving to the next person but I didn't get the chance when the timer goes off, signaling the end of the game. The frat guys on my team cheered loudly as I looked up at the scoreboard to see that we won and a few of them patted me on the back with Santana walking up to me, high-fiving me.

"Down for another game?" Santana asked grinning.

"Yes" I said with a nod.

We played a few more rounds of laser tag and it was quite enjoyable with myself and Santana being on separate teams as she went after me quite lot during it. By the end of it, the Latina had a smug look on her face as she places the gear on the counter as I did the same but I wasn't happy that I was singled out by her although I did still had a good time.

"Awww don't pout Hermosa, it's unbecoming" Santana said snickering slightly.

I tried to figure out what the nickname means as Santana notices the look of confusion on my face.

"It means beautiful" Santana said casually.

"Y-You think that I'm b-beautiful?" I asked blushing.

"Of course I do" Santana said smiling softly.

"T-Thank you" I said looking away shyly.

"Don't look away from me, I like it when you look at me" Santana said lifting my chin.

I feel my heart beating faster than it ever has before as Santana holds my gaze for who knows how long before leaning forward, capturing my lips in a chaste kiss as her other hand takes a hold of my hip, pulling me into her. Our bodies melted into each other perfectly as I held onto her shoulders to keep upright or else I would have fallen over as our lips dances around each other with the cheers and hollers of our teammates in the background. I pulled back, feeling rather lightheaded as the Latina looks at me like I'm the only person in the room with her and I couldn't help but feel incredibly special in this moment.

"Lets get out of here" Santana said giving me a quick peck.

"O-Okay"

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 26


	27. Dealing With Finn

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 27

* * *

Santana's POV

I had a fan-fuckin-tastic first date with Rachel and I cant believe that she actually took me to my favorite restaurant and to go play laser play, making me want to step up my game all the more. I would have taken her some time this week but with that stupid test for Spanish being today we spent in the diva's room, studying… well she was studying while I was focusing on those ridiculously long legs of hers and trying not to wonder what it would feel like to have those legs wrapped my waist again.

 _I really wonder why the hell am I taking this stupid class if Spanish is my first language and it's not like I need someone like Schue teaching it to me._ I'm more irritated than usual with the morning practice that Sue forced usto do this morning and I'm fucking hungry as fuck because I didn't eat before I left, worsening my mood even further as I closed my locker. I walked past the choir room to find the singer sitting on the piano, playing with the ivory keys while humming a random tune as I lean against the doorway smiling to myself as I watch my girl in her element.

I know that I'm probably being a creep right now, watching her like this as she's unaware of my presence but it's something about Rachel losing herself in the music that so appealing and hypnotizing that I couldn't stop myself from watching her. How I managed to get this girl to go out with me is still a mystery to me but I never been more grateful that she's taking this chance with me that I'm not going to waste a second being the coward that I used to be.

I'm gonna show her how I care about her and I'm worthy of her time and affections. I'm gonna make sure that she's loved and she's a princess. I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that the pointed sized diva was standing in front of me until I felt something touching my cheek, jolting me out of my head to see her looking at me with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay, Santana?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah, just thinking" I said taking her hand in mine, placing a kiss on the back of it.

"Of what?" Rachel asked curious.

"You" I said smoothly.

Rachel's cheeks quickly turned red as she smiles shyly, ducking her eyes under her bang and I chuckle softly as I lifted her chin upwards before kissing her on the lips as her breath hitch slightly but she relaxes into the kiss. I put my hands on the diva's hips, pulling her in close as she wraps her arms around my shoulders as I lick her bottom lip, asking her permission which she was a little hesitant about giving but I wasn't about to pressure her into giving it to me.

I was about to back off when the singer parts her lips for me and I take this chance to slide my tongue into her warm mouth as I press her up against the wall by the door. One of her hands lace itself into my hair as our tongue dance around each other heatedly as the girl moans into the kiss, making me twitch in my compression shorts as it takes all of my willpower not to take her right here and now no matter how much I want to.

 _God, this girl is gonna be the death of me. Fuck, she's so sexy without really trying._ I pulled back when we both needed to breath but I didn't pull back too far as I rest my forehead against hers as Rachel looks at me through half-lidded eyes with her lips slightly swollen the kiss as I smirk to myself at being able to have this effect on her.

"N-Not that I mind the kiss or anything it was rather enjoyable" I smirked to myself as I patted myself on the back for my amazing kissing abilities. "But what brought this on"

"I need a reason to my girlfriend?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" Rachel asked surprised.

Then it donned on me that I never asked her to my girlfriend so I assumed that she already knew… fuck, what the hell is wrong with me as I buried my face into her shoulder. I shouldn't have waited this long to ask her to be girlfriend and I shouldn't assumed that she already knew that I wanted her to be my girlfriend as I'm pulled out of my thoughts when the diva lifted my head from her shoulder as she looks up at me with understanding, sympathetic look on her face. The singer takes my face into her hands before placing a lingering kiss on my forehead before kissing my nose as I tried to keep the blush off of my face but it doesn't seem to be working as she looks at me with a teasing smirk on her face.

"Is the big, bad Santana Lopez blushing one Rachel Berry?" Rachel teases.

"You're lucky that you're really cute" I said glaring at her.

"So you think that I'm cute?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Of course I do and I think that you're fuckin hot as hell" I said smirking.

"Good to know" Rachel replies.

"I know that I should've asked you this awhile ago but um will you be my girlfriend?" I asked nervously.

"You really should've but it was well worth the wait. I would love to your girlfriend, Santana" Rachel said giggling.

I grin before leaning in to kiss again but hearing someone clearing their throat as the both of us looked to see Puck with a smug smirk on his stupid Mohawk face, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. I wanted to punch him in his face for interrupting us as he mutters something about us being hot under his breath and I was about to get up in his face when a hand around my wrist stops me from doing so as Rachel walks up the jock with her hands on her hips.

She gives him a long winded lecture about walking in on others and making his presence known but all I think about was how hot she was being, reinforcing the feeling of want between my legs for her. _God, I want her so badly._ the diva finishes her rant before grabbing me by the wrist, pulling me out of the room and towards the cafeteria to Cheerios as Quinn raises an eyebrow at us but doesn't say anything as Brittany talks her demon cat Lord Tubbington. I swear that I hate damn cat. When she asks something that causes Rachel to blush a lot before taking interest in her hands but turning my attention to the blonde head Cheerio next to me for info only to see that her face is just as red as my girl's.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"I asked if you and Rachel were late because you were having sweet lady kisses?" Brittany asked curious.

"Britt! Remember that talk we had awhile back about things you can't ask in public" I said slapping my hand against forehead.

"Was that one of those?" Brittany asked furrowing her eyebrows together.

"Yeah Britt, it was and no, Rachel and I were having sexy times. We're taking things slow" I said answering her question.

"Oh okay" Brittany said changing the subject again.

Rachel mouths 'thank you' to me and I wrap my arms around her shoulders, pulling closer to me as we chilled with our friends until a large shadow hovers over us and I looked up to see that fuckin Finnocence with his pyramid nipples. You think that this fucker would take a fuckin hint but he is fuckin slow as fuck.

"Rachel, is it true?" Finn asked frowning.

"Is what true, Finn?" Rachel asked confused.

"That you agreed to being Santana's girlfriend" Finn asked angrily. "You can't possibly be that stupid. She's a bitch to you and she's only going to try to get into your pants then leave"

"For one I don't appreciate you nor anyone questioning my intelligence or you calling me stupid because I chose to see. Not that it's any of your business since you dumped me because I wouldn't sleep with you and you left because I wouldn't allow to get into my pants while she has not so the comparison is invalid. Santana has shown me more love and respect in the last few weeks than the two years that I've spent with you which was a complete waste of my time and energy as I fail to see how I could ever love let alone like you. I have told you that I will stand here and allow you to insult my girlfriend in my presence. I will have to you leave us alone" Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest.

"And I suggest that you back off now before I stick my foot so far up your pasty ass, you'll be using my toenail for teeth which would be an improvement from those crooked nails you call teeth" I said smirking.

A round of 'Oooo' and one 'Oh snap' from Puck is heard from the cafeteria as everyone starting at the Jolly Green Giant in front of us as his face started turning red as he tried to make a move for us but was stopped by Sam and Puck raising out of their chairs if he tries something. Finn kicks a ass before huffing out of the cafeteria in a true diva fashion as I roll my eyes at him because he could be such a big baby most of the time but what can I expect from a overgrown man-child as I nodded my thanks to the boys for being there. The rest of lunch went by without another interruption as I walked Rachel to her next class which she shares with Quinn but I still wanted to make sure that she got there safely because she almost share this class with the idiot and I still don't trust him.

"San, you didn't have to walk me to class" Rachel said holding my hand.

"Do you not want me to walk you to class?" I asked in mock hurt.

"That's not it, it's just I don't want you to feel obligated to do it" Rachel said looking away shyly.

"Rachel, I want to walk you class and not doing it because I feel obligated to" I said kissing her on the lips.

"G-Good" Rachel said pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"God, you two are so damn mushy" Quinn said rolling her eyes. "You're turning into a softie, Lopez"

"Please bitch, ain't nuthin' about me soft" I said flipping her off.

"Whatever, just go. I got her" Quinn said putting her hand on her hips.

"Fine but anything happens to her Fabray, your ass is grass" I said glaring at her.

"Yeah, yeah come on Rachel" Quinn said walking into the classroom.

"Coming" Rachel leans in close with her lips centimeters from my ear. "I like it when you get all overprotective. It's sexy. Later Santana"

I groaned as I watched her disappear into the classroom and I swear that girl is going to be the death of me one way or another but I guess that it can't be helped as I walked to my class.

* * *

Finn's POV

I'm getting annoyed with all of this whatever's happening between Rachel and Lopez but I don't see what she sees in that bitch after all the crap that she put her through most of high school and they're suddenly dating. Nothing can happen that quickly… unless Santana found a way to blackmail my girl into not wanting to get back together with me and dating her instead. _That has to be it!_ I know that I can't do this alone and I have to call in reinforcement. I really don't want to do this but I have no choice if I want to get Rachel back as I dialed a certain number that I thought that I would be calling for help.

"Jesse St. James speaking. Who is this?" Jesse asked curious.

"J-Jesse, it's F-F-Finn Hudson. I n-need your help" I stammered.

"What the hell, Hudson? How did you get my number? You know what, it doesn't matter because I'm hanging up" Jesse said outraged.

"Will you shut up, St. James and listen to me!? I wouldn't be calling if I didn't have to" I said frowning.

The line was silent for a moment then a sigh is heard.

"You have five seconds before I hang up"

"It's about Rachel. The both of us love her and she's dating Santana Lopez, I need your-"

"Lopez? That crazy bitch that managed to dye my hair blue, forcing me to shave my hair?! That Lopez?" Jesse asked pissed the hell off.

"Yes, that Lopez and I think she's blackmailing Rachel into dating her. I need your help to break them up and before you asked I've tried talking to her but she won't listen to me" I said sighing.

"I'm in. What's the plan?"

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 27


	28. Massage

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 28

* * *

Rachel's POV

It's been two whole since my date with Santana and when she asked me to officially to be her girlfriend as I couldn't be happier than I am right now because I am dating one of the most beautiful at McKinley. I have to find that the Latina is a lot sweeter with me than over the last two years that we've known each other cause she has shown up at my house to pick me with flowers for no particular reason, I've found cute little love notes in my lockers, kisses that leave me breathless and weak in the knees among other things.

The date that she could me on was amazing and thoughtful as we had a candlelit dinner that she cooked from scratch and remembering that I am a vegan making it all the more romantic, she serenaded as she had a few of the kids in band playing slow songs that we danced to. It was absolutely perfect and better than any of the dates that I have been on with any of the people that I have dated and I can't wait to see what else the Cheerio has in store for us.

Mr. Schue was surprised that both myself and Santana passed our Spanish test with hundred percent so he has to pay for dinners at Breadstix which brought my girlfriend great joy as she wanted to go right after school to the restaurant. These two weeks have been amazing but I was pulled out of my thoughts when I hear the doorbell and I get up from my bed to answer it to find the last person that I would ever standing behind it: my ex boyfriend Jesse St. James.

 _What is he doing here? The last I heard was he went back to Vocal Adrenaline after he threw eggs at me. After he had used me to makes us lose last year. What could he possibly want now after all the pain that he caused me? After what he did to all those unborn baby chicks that didn't have a chance to live._ Jesse stands in the doorway with his hands stuffed in his front pockets, looking remorse and a little sheepish as he shifts from one foot to another as I glare at him for a moment, folding my arms over my chest.

"What are you doing here, Jesse?" I asked frowning.

"Hey Rachel um I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to um drop by" Jesse said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Right, cut the crap and tell the real reason why you're here"

"Okay you got me, Rachel. The real reason why I'm here is because I wanted to apologize for the way that I retreated you. It wasn't right and it was very jerky of me to do especially when I really liked you. I still like you and I want to prove to you that I've changed" Jesse said taking my hand in his.

"I'm sorry Jesse but I don't think that I can trust you" Jesse hangs his head, sadly. "But I will allow you to win it back. I have to warn you that I'm no longer single and if there's any shenanigans or the slight hint of deceit, I will make sure that you regret it"

"I swear to you Rachel that I will prove you that I am true in my pursuit of friendship and I won't try to ruin your relationship but whoever this guy is, is very lucky to have you" Jesse said holding his hands up in defense.

"Well I um… the person that I am seeing isn't necessarily a guy but that's really any of your business"

Jesse stays quiet for a moment before saying something about having to help his mother with dinner then turns to leave down the porch steps as I frown slightly, closing the door behind him. I walked upstairs before picking up my phone form the nightstand and dialing a particular as I wait for them to pick up and the third ring, they answer and from what I could tell their voice is laced with sleep.

"Hello? If you don't have a death wish, I suggest that you hang up right now"

"Wow, is that anyway to greet your girlfriend?" I teased.

"Sorry baby girl, I'm just got back from Cheerio. I'm really sore and about ready to drop" Santana said talking through a yawn.

"Oh poor baby, do you want me to come over?" I asked concerned.

"It's okay, you don't have to"

"I know that I don't have to but I want to. I'll be there in ten minutes" I said grabbing my car keys and a jacket.

"Rachel, you-"

"Don't argue with me, Santana Lopez. I said that I'm coming over and that's that" I said walking out the door.

"Fine, I'll see you soon" Santana said shaking her head.

"I knew that you would see it" I said smiling.

"Whatever" Santana said amused.

I hang up my phone as I got into my car, pulling out of the driveway and on to the street towards the Lopez' residence which didn't take to get there as I parked out front before walking up onto the porch. I got the key from under the fake rock by the door, letting myself inside before walking towards Santana's room and opening the door to find the girl face down in her pillow dead to the rest of the world as I walked over towards her.

I bend down to push a lock of hair behind her ear and from this angle, she looks like an beautiful angel from heaven and I place a gentle kiss on her forehead as her eyes flutter open. She smiles when she realizes that it's me before rolling onto her back with a bit of a struggle but looks up at me with her hair spray over her pillow like a halo as she holds out her arm for me to crawl into which I do. I rest my head on the Latina's shoulder as she wraps her arms around my shoulders, pulling in close as I breath in her scent of cinnamon, spice and something uniquely her as it's pretty intoxicating as I rub my thumb against the exposed skin above her hip.

"I'm glad that you're here, baby girl" Santana said kissing the top of my head.

"I am too. I didn't want you all alone in this house by yourself. Where's Memo?" I inquire.

"Having a sleepover with one of his friends from school. He practically begged me to go. I'm picking him up Sunday morning"

"What about your Dad? Are you guys talking?" I asked curious.

"If you call grunting at each other while waiting for coffee in the morning on the days that he's home talking then sure. We're talking" Santana said bitterly.

I hate that Santana doesn't have a close relationship with Dad like I do with my own and I want that for her but I don't know how to make this better for her because she already lost one parent and she's slowly the other to work. It isn't fair that the Latina has to go that and trying to raise her little brother while going to school, keeping up her grades and being on the Cheerios. It's just too much and I'm hard that she's going to crash and burn if something doesn't give as I am pulled out of my thoughts by a pair of lips pressing themselves against my own as I lost myself in these lips, kissing back. A small moan escape past my lips as I place my hand on the Cheerio's shoulder, pulling back as I look at her through half hooded eyelids.

"What was that for?"

"You were thinking pretty hard about something" Santana said shrugging her shoulders. "What's on your mind?"

"You" I said pecking her on the lips.

Santana's cheeks slightly as she looks off to the side, embarrassed and it's rather cute that I can bring out this out of her as I let out a small giggle before taking off my jacket, laying on the back of the computer desk. The Latina looks up at me with an raised eyebrow as I motion for her to roll onto her back which she does with her arms folded under her pillow as I climb back onto the bed, setting on the back of the cheerleader's thighs.

"R-Rachel, what are y-you doing?" Santana asked nervous.

"You said that you were sore so I'm giving you a body massage to loosen you up" I said pushing her shirt so its resting under her breasts.

"T-That's okay, you don't have to"

"I know that I don't have to because I want to do this and it's not for your health if you're all tense" I said massaging her lower back.

Whatever argument she was going to say dead before it could be made as Santana buries her face into her pillow, muffling the groan that escaped past her lips as I knead and massaged circles into her back before slowly move upwards. The Latina underneath was letting small mewls and moans in contentment from the massage and I'm glad that I'm able to her in any way that I can even if it's small as I move to her shoulder which has the most knots. I move up her that I'm practically sitting on her butt as I massaged her shoulders as the Cheerio lets go a hiss of discomfort.

"I'm sorry but I need to work out these kinks" I said kneading her shoulder blade.

It was a little while longer before I finished the massage then moving to the side so I'm sitting to her but Santana didn't roll over immediately as I expected her to do and for a moment I thought that she had fallen asleep at some point in the massage. I tried to pull her onto her side but the Latina wouldn't budge as she was adamant on staying on her stomach which confused me as she slides off the bed, keeping her back towards me as she walks awkwardly towards the bathroom in a hurry. _What was that about?_ Beingthe curious person that I am and I was concerned for my girlfriend's well being that I went to check on her to find the door locked as I knocked on it.

"Santana? Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine. J-Just really had to use the bathroom" Santana said as her voice sounded strain.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" I asked not fully convinced.

"Y-Yeah, I'm s-sure. I'll b-be out soon, just give me a minute"

"Okay"

I'm still worried about Santana but I guess that I just have to wait until she comes out to make sure that she's okay as I turn to sit on the bed, waiting for my girlfriend as a few minutes pass. I was getting anxious as the door to the bathrooms to see the Latina looking sort of flushed for some reason as she avoids eye contact with me which it is very odd as she walks over towards the bed awkward before sitting down awkward on the edge.

"Santana?"

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine"

"Then why won't you look at me?" I asked frowning slightly.

"No particular reason" Santana said shaking her head.

"Santana, I want to help but I can't if you tell me what's wrong" I said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong. Will stop assuming that something's wrong?!" Santana snaps

I flinched at her tone because it was the same tone that she used with me when she was making fun before we started dating and I don't like the person that she was then as I remove my hand from her shoulder. I get off of the bed, slip on my shoes and jacket before rushing out of the room with the Latina calling my name but I don't stop as I ran out of the house with tears running down my eyes. I jumped into my car, driving off towards home and it wasn't long before reaching home as I rushed inside, up the stairs into my room as I buried my face into my pillow. _Stupid Santana. Why does she have to be such an idiot?_

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 28


	29. Forgiveness

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 29

* * *

Santana's POV

I've tried calling and texting Rachel all weekend with no answer and I even went by the Berry residence to get some answers but Chris just turned me away, saying that she was out with friends. I wanted to apologize for what happened on Friday but it's hard to do that if the diva's avoiding me or not taking my calls and I know that I shouldn't have snapped at her when she was trying to help but I was embarrassed about popping a boner that I wasn't thinking straight.

Now it might have pushed away something good in my life once again along with my attitude but not this time because I really like the petite singer and I want her… no I need her in my life. I know that it's only been two weeks but it's been the best two weeks of my life and I need t get it back by any means necessary with it being some grand gesture because it's what Rachel likes.

I dropped Memo off at school before pulling up to school myself and walking up to the entrance when someone taps me on the shoulder to see that it's Puck and before I could ask what's up, he just points towards the parking lot. I see a red Corvette stingray looking up and I have no idea why the jock wanted to look at the car for until I see a familiar getting out of the driver's side: Jesse St. Douchebag walking around to the side of the car, opening the passenger's door revealing my girlfriend.

St. Douchebag walks over towards the diva, offering his hand towards to help her out of the car as he walks her to the entrance of the school, laughing too together. I don't understand why she's with him all that he's done to her and acting like they're old friends when the two stopped short into of me and Puck as Jesse hugs the petite singer while flashing me a smug smirk my way.

"Thanks for the ride, Jesse" Rachel said smiling.

"You're more than welcome, Rachel. I'll see you later" Jesse said turning around.

Rachel adjusts her backpack on her shoulder as she holds her head up high and walks briskly past me without a word like I was insufficient and it hurts more than I thought it would. I turned to catch up to the diva, grabbing her wrist to stop her mid-stride only for her to pull away from me as she looks at me heatedly and I let go of her.

"Rachel I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Santana" Rachel said glaring at me.

"But Estrella, I just want to explain. Please let me explain" I pleaded.

"Fine, you have ten seconds" Rachel said crossing her arms.

I lead her to an empty classroom as Rachel leans against the teacher's desk with a frown on her face and all I want to do is kiss it away but I know that she would just push me away if I tried it.

"I am so sorry that I snapped at you on Friday. I know that it doesn't excuse what I did but I truly am"

"Santana, I spent most of my high school career of you yelling, threatening, and snapping at me and I thought that when that we started dating that it all of it would stop and yet you did it. It just reminded of all of those times and that you could go back to that girl that hated me" Rachel said sighing.

"Baby girl, I never hated and I promise you that I won't be that girl anymore. I swear to you but I can't promise that I won't yell but I will try to work on it" I said reaching out to touch her arm.

"Why did you snap at me on Friday?" Rachel asked looking at me through those long eyelashes.

"Because when you were massaging me, I um I… I got hard. Like really hard and I was embarrassed about it causing me to snap at you as reflex. I'm so sorry that I snapped at you. I was an idiot"

Rachel looks at me for a moment before pushing herself off of the desk before wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing me on the cheek as I wrap my arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close and breathing in her scent.

"No, you wasn't a idiot and I'm sorry for overreacting. I should've known that you had a reason for the way that you act and I should've returned your calls and text messages" Rachel apologizes.

"So… you're not going to leave me?" I asked, hating how weak and needy I sounded.

"Of course not! I would never leave you, Santana and nothing that you could do or say will ever make me leave" Rachel said confidently.

"Really?"

"Yes, really" Rachel said flashing me her mega watt smile.

"Good cause I was miserable the whole weekend without you"

"Same here" Rachel said snuggling into my chest.

"So does this mean you would be willing to skip and make up for the missed out lady lovin?" I asked wriggling my eyebrow suggestively.

"As much as I would love to make up for lost time but you know that I am skipping school because it will become a habit that I refuse to pick as it will cause my grades to plummet and I will never get into NYADA and I will never become a Broadway star. Then I will come one of those strung out actresses on the street, begging for loose change" Rachel said shuddering.

"Okay for one, skipping one day of school isn't going to make your grades drop and I should know since I use to skip a lot and you are getting into that fancy performing arts school of yours. You're making it to Broadway because they'll be crazy not to have you and you're not gonna be one of those failed Broadway star if I have anything to do with it"

"Awww Santana, that's so sweet" Rachel squeals.

"Yeah well you know" I said letting out a nervous laugh.

"There's no need to be embarrassed" Rachel said giggling. "But you never told me what you wanted to be"

"I'm not sure yet. I mean I singing and performing and everything but a part of me wants to go into law" I said taking Rachel's hand in my own.

"I can see you going on tour but I can see you as a hot shot lawyer and taking names" Rachel said smiling.

"Yeah but I have to get out of this hick town first" I said sighing.

"What's wrong, San?" Rachel asked frowning.

"If I leave this town, I would be leaving Memo behind with Papi and that's pretty much leaving him to fend for himself"

"I wouldn't say that"

"I would because Papi pretty much left us to fend for ourselves ever since my mother left us all those years ago. He says that he has to work to pay the mortgage and provide a roof over our heads but it's just an excuse for not wanting to come home" I scoffed.

I feel my blood boiling at the pathetic excuse that Papi would give me when I was younger every time I asked him to spend for time with us but as I got older, I realized the truth and stopped asking. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when a pair of arm wrap themselves around my waist and a face is buried into my shoulder to see that it's Rachel before realizing where I am. I sigh to myself for letting my thought drift so much as I wrap my arms around the diva but there was one thing that was still bugging me and his name is Jesse St. Douchebag while I don't want to start another fight when I just got the singer to forgive me but I need to know.

"Rach, why was you with St. Douchebag this morning?"

"Because I forgave him for what he did in the past and we're trying our hands at a friendship" Rachel said looking up at me.

My psychic Mexican third eye is tingling and I know for sure that the last thing on St. Douchebag's mind is friendship with Rachel especially the way that he smirked at me when he hugged.

"San?"

"Yeah"

"I am asking you to trust me on my decision with Jesse and that nothing is going on between the two of us" Rachel said looking me with those Bambi eyes.

"It's not you that I don't trust, it's St. Douchebag that I don't trust but I'm try and not kill him" I said sighing.

"Thank you and you'll never know, they two of you might become friends" Rachel said smiling.

"Doubt it but whatever" I said shrugging.

"Oh and San?"

"Yeah"

"Next time you have a boner, let me know because my mouth has more skills than just singing" Rachel said winking.

I shiver at the thought of Rachel's mouth as she leaves me behind in the room and I know that this girl is gonna be the death of me.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off._**

End of ch. 29


	30. Pregnant?

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 30

* * *

Rachel's POV

I know that I made that comment about my mouth being more than useful for singing but I have never actually given anyone an actual blow-job because I have always thought of the deed as humiliating and degrading to women but the reaction that I received from Santana is making reconsider.

I know that she will never force me or make me feel guilty about not doing it like Finn and Puck have done so many times in the past when we were dating but I am not sure if my girlfriend would want me to but she's not like them because she is a girl and very feminine but she does have needs like anyone else.

The raven haired Cheerio has always been on the rather sexual side and I know that we had sex at mohawked jock's party a month ago but I still can't remember any of it except for her kissing me on the forehead and calling me baby girl before leaving in the morning. I don't know if the Latina will expect me to sleep with her again but I don't know if I am ready for sexual intercourse but she hasn't make pressured to have sex with her but it might only be a matter of time.

I don't know what to think or what to do in this situation and I don't know who to ask about this because I know that I can't ask Ms. Pillsbury cause she will only give me a pamphlet that won't be any help and I know that I can't ask Mr. Schue for help. I can't go to my parents either because their opinion of Santana will go down the toilet and they'll think she's pressuring me to have sex with her when it's not the case so that leaves me with no where to turn. I sigh softly to myself but I'm pulled out of my thoughts when the arm around my shoulders tightens slightly and a pair of lips are pressed against my temple to see my girlfriend looking at me worriedly.

"You okay over there, baby girl?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking is all" I said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay but know that you can talk to me about anything" Santana said smiling.

"I know and thank you" I said with a nod.

Out the corner of my eye, I could see Quinn looking at me suspiciously and I know that she doesn't believe what I told Santana as I also know that she is going to ask me about it later once we're alone then suddenly I feel nauseous and I need to head to the nearest bathroom. Putting on a neutral mask on my face, I quickly excuse myself from the table and head straight for the bathroom before I embarrass myself in front of everyone in the cafeteria but what I didn't see was the person following behind me.

I made it to the bathroom and into the handicap stall without looking back to check if I had locked it before throwing up my lunch in the toilet violently and it burns on the way out as I continue to throw up for several minutes. I didn't notice the person behind until I feel a hand on my back rubbing soothing circles onto my back as I dry heave into the bowl then spiting into before flushing the contents down the drain to see that it's the head Cheerio, holding wadded up tissue paper towards me as she offers me a comforting smile.

I take the tissue paper from her gratefully as I wiped the corners of my mouth before throwing it away as the both of us walk out of the stall towards the sink and I know that she wants to say something but is she holding back, I don't knot because the Quinn I know has never held back her opinion.

"What's up with you?" Quinn asked looking at me through the mirror.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said shaking my head.

"Yes, you do. I know that you're in perfect health Rachel since you're always bragging about it and you're suddenly throwing up in the bathroom. That strange written all over it" Quinn said frowning.

"Why are you acting like this? It was probably just a bad salad or something. It's no big deal"

"Rachel, you picked at your salad at lunch and I doubt that it's the salad that made you sick. Are you and Santana… sleeping together?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"W-W-What? N-No! We barely started dating and you know that I don't plan on losing my virginity until I'm twenty-five" I said looking away.

"Rachel" Quinn warns.

"What?"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you're not sleeping with Santana"

"S-So what if I am?" I asked biting my lip.

"Rachel! Please tell me that you're at least wearing protection" Quinn said shocked.

"I-I… don't know if we did"

"What do you mean you don't know if you did?" Quinn asked frowning. "Were you drunk or something?"

I don't know what but something in me broke as I threw myself into Quinn's arms, sobbing as I explain everything that happened at Puck's party and everything that happened afterwards. I'm not even sure that the head Cheerio could understand anything that I said because she hasn't said anything once I finished my story as I looked away to see the look of shock written all over her face but she quickly snaps out of her stupor as she rubs her eyebrows together in annoyance.

"Dammit. Rachel, I don't know how to deal you this but I think you might want go to a doctor" Quinn said taking in a controlled deep breath.

"A doctor? Why?" I asked confused.

"If my guess is correct here and I'm really hoping that I'm not, you might want to go to doctor to get check out just to be on the safe side"

"Quinn, I don't… don't understand" I said shaking my head.

"Rachel, I think that you might be pregnant"

"W-What? I-I c-can't be pregnant. What? How?" I asked trying to get my head around it.

"Rachel, I never took you for being stupid and I'm sure that you know how girls get pregnant" Quinn said putting her hands on her hips.

"I-I can't be pregnant. Now's not a good time to have kids. I haven't graduated high school or NYADA, I haven't moved to New York, I haven't accomplished my dream of being on Broadway. Oh my God, what will be my parents think? They'll be so disappointed in me and they'll probably disown me. What if the school finds out? I'll become even more of social pariah. W-What if Santana finds? She'll break up with me or even worse, she'll think that I cheated on and tried to pin the baby on her. Oh god, what am I going to do? This is a disaster!"

I would have continued my rant if Quinn hadn't taking me by the shoulder and slapping me hard across the face, effectively coming me off as I hold my cheek as looked at the cheerleader with a fear in my eyes.

"Okay, listen and listen good because I'm not repeating myself. You and me are going to go down to the clinic in Columbus because we can't go to any of the ones here without them notifying your parents-"

"The grammatical correct way is you and I, not you and me"

"Do you want my help or not?" Quinn asked glaring at me.

"Yes, yes sorry. Continue"

"We'll find out if you're really pregnant or not so I need you to keep your freak out for where we know for sure"

"Okay but Quinn" I asked nervously.

"What is it?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm-I'm s-scared. What if… what if I'm really p-pregnant? W-What am I going to do? I'm just sixteen, I don't know how to take care of another human being" I said tearfully.

"I said to keep your freak out to yourself until you know for sure. Pull yourself together" Quinn said frowning.

I bite my lip to stop the tear but it simply wasn't working as the tear roll down my face because I really am scared and I don't know what to do in this situation as it feels like everything crumbling around me. _What if I am pregnant? What am I going to do? I don't know how to take care of a child. I can barely take care of myself and I don't know how Santana is going to react to all of this. I know that if I am pregnant making her the father because she's the only person that I've slept with and I don't know if she wore a condom when we did it. God, this is too much._ I feel myself being pulled into a hug by Quinn surprisingly as she rubs soothing circles on my back as I cry onto her shoulder because I truly am afraid and what I really need right now is someone to hold and tell me that everything's going to be alright.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. I got you" Quinn whispers into my ear.

"I'm scared, Quinn" I sobbed.

"I know you are but it's gonna be okay"

"How do you know that? I might be pregnant"

"If it's Santana, I know that she'll step because she's never one to back away from her responsibilities"

"W-What if she hates me for it? If it makes me lose her and I can't lose her, Quinn" I said holding onto Quinn for dear life.

"You're not gonna lose her, Rachel but we're gonna have to leave the bathroom soon or San, gonna have a panic attack and turn the school upside looking for you" Quinn jokes.

"R-Right" I said wiping my tears.

I scrubbed my face to make sure that it doesn't look like I've been crying as I turned walk out of the bathroom, I face Quinn before pulling her into another hug but this time without the tears.

"I don't know how to thank you, Quinn" I muttered into her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I know that if I was in the same position, you would be the first person to offer to help me" Quinn said returning the hug.

"Does this makes us friends?"

"I guess that it does" Quinn said giving me a half smile. "Just don't make a big deal of it"

I never been more thankful for having Quinn in this moment but I need a level headed person in my common and the cheerleader as level headed as they come as we return to the cafeteria. I sit next to Santana who looks between me and the head Cheerio was a suspicious look on her face but doesn't say anything other than wrapping her arm around my shoulders as my stomach churns but I keep my face as normal as possible to not raise suspicion. The rest of the day was a little of a blur as I had to lie to the raven haired Cheerio about needing to practice alone tonight but I would call her later which she brought as she kisses me on the cheek before hopping into her car to pick up Memo from school. I hate lying to her but it was necessary until I can be sure if I'm pregnant or not when Quinn walks up to me, leading me to her car as she drives towards Columbus to a clinic.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 30


	31. Going To The Clinic

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 31

* * *

Santana's POV

Rachel was acting really weird at lunch today and spent a long time in the bathroom before coming back with Quinn which was really weird as my Psychic Mexican Third Eye tells me that something happen between the two but I don't want that girl that doesn't trust her girlfriend because I do and I trust my friend. I know that they wouldn't do anything behind my back without telling me about it but I can't help think that there's something going on that they're not telling me although I still have this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I shake it off as I picked up my brother who's humming happily in the backseat of my car as I pulled up into the driveway when I noticed that Papi's car parked there, confusing me because I thought that he was supposed to be at the hospital working. We climbed out of the car, up the front door, unlocking it before walking in to see Papi laying in the recliner dead to the world with the TV playing in the background making me shake my head as I walked over towards the television to turn it off.

I grab the blanket off of the back of the couch as I unlace his sneakers before pulling them off, setting them off to the side then spreading the blanket over him as he jolts slightly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Papi looks up at me like he had seen a ghost before blinking a few times, looking at me again as a small smile forms on his face then relaxing into the chair.

"What are you doing home so earlier?" Papi inquires.

"It's almost five in the afternoon, Papi" I said rolling my eyes. "What are you doing home?"

"Don't worry, I just came home to get some rest and a bite to eat before pulling another double" Papi said stretching slightly. _Of course you are. Is being home that much of a hassle for you?_

"Whatever" I said walking towards the stairs.

"Santi"

I stopped in my tracks, looking over at him over my shoulder.

"What?"

"We need to talk" Papi said sitting up.

"No, we don't. There's nothing for us to talk about"

"There's a lot for us to talk about. I know that you don't want to talk to me but the least that you could do is listen to what your old man has say… Please" Papi said looking at me pleadingly.

I sigh to myself as the voice in my head tells me that still sounds a lot like Rachel to hear Papi out but my heart says otherwise, to just head upstairs without a single word to him. Ultimately the voice in my head won this battle as I turned around to sit down on the couch across from Papi with my arms crossed over my chest with an annoyed look on my face as a part of me is curious to what he has to say to me. I take a good look at my father to see that he looks a lot older than what he is like life has beaten him down as there's streaks of gray hairs in his jet black hair and in his beard and it's like he hasn't slept in days but it doesn't make me feel sorry for him because he's not the only one hurting here. Papi looks at me with his tired eyes and I can see that he's torn over something like he wanted to reach out to touch me but wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not as he lets out a low sigh, running his hand through his short hair.

"Look Santi, I know that we haven't been the best term as of late and I wouldn't win any awards for Father of the Year" Papi starts off.

"No shit" I muttered lowly.

"But you have to understand that I haven't been in the most healthy headspace but that's still no excuse for my behavior. You and Memo needed me and I've failed you both as a parent, I've realized this which is why I want to make it up to you. I need to… no, I want to be a better parent and I've been thinking that it would be a step in the right direction if I sought out professional help"

"Like a therapist?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, a therapist. I think if I get to the root of the problem that I could become a better parent and be there for you and your brother… if you'll allow me" Papi said swallowing nervously.

"What brought this on? You never cared too much if you acted like a parent before so why now?" I asked frowning.

"Because I work sixteen hours shift causing me to rarely home if that and you picked up so much slack because of me, Santi. You're been taking care of Memo for most of his life but you're only sixteen years old and so much responsibility shouldn't have fallen on your shoulders. You should be out with your friends, enjoying your youth, hanging out and having fun. The most that you should be worried about is what you're gonna wear to prom, keeping your grades up or if you have enough money to go to the mall; not whether your baby brother had enough to eat that day" Papi said shaking his head. "You've taken on so much and I knew this but I chose to ignore it because of my own grief when you were grieving your own self. You're a child and I'm the parent as it's about time that I should start acting like it"

"So you're doing all of this because you're feeling guilty because I've been picking up where you've been slacking, is that it?" I scoffed. _That would be it._

"It's part of the reason but I do want to be a father to you like how I used to be before your… well you know what happened but we used to be close and I want that closeness back" Papi said sitting on the couch next to me. "I want to be in your life again and I want to know how your day is going. I want us to be able to talk like how we used. I want us to have a clean slate. Can we at least try?"

"I… I don't know Papi. I'll t-think about it" I said unsure of what to make of this.

"Okay but just know that I'm not going to give up on us and I'm dead serious about making this right" Papi said kissing me on the forehead.

"Right" I said walking up to my room.

I closed the door behind me, flopping on my bed sighing to myself unsure of what to make of Papi's sudden need to make things right between us but I'm keeping my expectations low in case he falls through on his propose. I don't want Memo to get disappointed and it's my job to protect him even if it is from our own father but I wish that things were different still this is the world that we live in as he's failed us in the past. Things aren't that easy no matter how much I wish that it was.

* * *

Rachel's POV

To say that I'm nervous would be a major understatement of the century because I'm terrified what I might find out and I don't know what I'm going to do if it turns out that I really am pregnant. I'm terrified of people might say especially the people that I am closest to namely my Dads and Santana. The worst case scenario would be that my Dads will kick me out of the house, disowning me completely with no way of supporting myself and Santana breaking up with me, calling me a lair and other horrible names.

The mere thought of any of them leaving brings tears to my eyes and I never been afraid in my life before also making this situation even terrifying than it was before as I truly don't know to do. I can't lose any of them because I need to get me through all of this as I am pulled out of my thoughts to see that we're on the side of the road, being pulled into a tight hug with the smell of lavender wafting into my nose. I clutch onto Quinn's pink cardigan tightly like it's my last lifeline because in this moment it feel like it is as I buried my face into her shoulder, sobbing as she rubs soothing circles into my back.

"It's gonna be okay, Rachel. It's gonna be okay" Quinn whispers into my ear.

"What it isn't, Quinn? Then what?" I sobbed. "I'm scared and I don't know what I'm going to do if it's not okay"

"Listen to me, Rachel" Quinn taking my face in her face, looking me dead in the eyes. "We're going to take things one step at time as the first thing that we're going to do is go to the doctor to get you test to see if you're pregnant or not, okay. I promise you that I'll be there every step of the way"

"T-Thank you Q-Quinn, I truly do appreciate you doing this for me and I apologize for getting your sweater wet" I said wiping my eyes.

"No problem and don't worry about my sweater, it'll dry" Quinn said starting up the car again.

I feel a little better knowing that Quinn is here with me and supporting me in my time of need because I don't know what I would be doing if she isn't here, keeping me calm but the car ride to the clinic was still very nerve wrecking. We walked into the clinic as the room reeked of disinfectant and medical supplies with posters of the importance of safe sex and STDs making increasingly uncomfortable and wishing that Santana was here with me. I see a few other girls with protruding bellies with their boyfriends who looked equally as comfortable as I feel at the moment as the rising feeling of nausea comes over me but with a few deep breaths, I am able to push it aside when the nurse calls my name.

The both of us walked into the back the doctor as she takes my blood pressure before writing something down on the bed, telling us that the doctor will be with us soon then leaving us alone in the room. It wasn't long before the door opens again and in walks a woman in her late forties with a kind smile on her face, salt and pepper hair pulled back into a tight bun, and gentle brown eyes taking a seat in the rolling seat with a chart in her hand.

"I'm Doctor Collins and may I ask your names, young ladies?" Dr Collins asked smiling.

"R-Rachel Berry, m-ma'am" I stammered.

"Quinn Fabray" answers Quinn. "She needs a pregnancy test to see if she's pregnant or not"

"Quinn!"

"What? It's truth and she obviously knows why we're here so there's no point in playing games" Quinn said crossing her arms.

"Obviously your friend is something else" Dr. Collins said giggling.

"You don't know the half of it but it's true that we're here for a pregnancy test" I said swallowing thickly.

"Okay but I do need to ask you a couple of questions before that. Is that okay, sweetest?" Dr Collins asked gently.

"O-Okay" I said nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll make this as painless as possible. Are you sexually active?"

"N-Not really"

"How many sexual partners have you had in the last six months?"

"Only one"

"Did you use a condom or any contraception?"

"N-No, it was my first time" I choked back a sob.

"Rachel sweetie, no one's judging you here. This is a safe place" Dr. Collins said soothingly. "I am only asking you these questions because I need to know these things so we proceed"

"I'm-I'm s-sorry. My emotions are all over the place today" I said wiping away my tears.

"No one can blame you for the way that you feel but are you okay to go on?" asked Dr Collins.

"Yes" I said with a nod.

"Okay, I'm going to run a few blood tests as well as a urine test. Once I get the result I will be able to tell if you're pregnant or not"

Dr. Collins takes a few vials of my blood and I went to the bathroom to pee in the cup before returning to the room as Quinn and I waited for the results of the pregnancy test to come back. I truly am scared of the result might say and I don't know what this will mean for me and Santana or future together but I am hoping for good news right now as I nearly jumped out of my skin when something grabs my hand. I looked down to see that it's the Cheerio looking at me reassuringly and I tried to return the sentiment but I don't know how I look to her when the doctor returned with a file in her hands.

"Rachel, you're-"

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 31


	32. The Truth

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 32

* * *

 _Pregnant_

 _Pregnant_

 _Pregnant_

 _I'm pregnant_

No matter many times I say it in my head, I just can't comprehend it because this wasn't how it was supposed to go and I wasn't planning on getting pregnant while still high school. I thought that I would be married with a few Tony awards under my belt, becoming a huge Broadway success, in a penthouse in New York after graduating from NYADA with Finn but he had broken up with me after two years of dating on and off again. I thought that I could rebuild myself but I wasn't expecting to lose my virginity in a drunken one night stand although I did manage to find out who I had slept with before finding myself falling in love with an unlikely candidate, becoming happier in my two relationship with Santana.

I don't know what this will mean for us and our relationship but I can't help but think that this break us up permanently and I can't imagine what the raven haired Cheerio will do once she finds out that I'm pregnant with her child because she's the only one that I've been with. I know that I can't keep this from her because she deserves to know and it's only a matter of time before everyone finds out about it, seeing the looks of disappointment in my Dads' eyes, the looks of contempt from my classmates as they taunt me but worst of all the angry/disgust look on my girlfriend's face if I'll have one after all of this.

I couldn't stop fidgeting in my seat of Quinn's car because I don't want Santana to leave me because of this but I cant feel like this will destroy my relationship although this isn't something that I can hide forever as a part of me doesn't want to. I nearly jumped out of my thoughts when I feel a hand on my thigh, looking over at the head Cheerio next to me and I couldn't help but feel grateful to her for being her for me as she would deny that we're friends but I know that she views me as a friend as much I do her. I take the hand that's on my thigh, squeezing it lightly because I am really in need of a friend right now and I am glad that she's here with me as she drives me home, parking in front of my house then turning to look at me for a moment and I look her in the eyes.

Before I knew it, I wrap my arms around her neck as I sob into her shoulder because it feels like my life is over and I'm going to be stuck in this hick town for the rest of my life as my dreams are being flushed down the drain. Quinn whispers in my ear, telling that everything's going to be okay and I want to believe her but I don't know if I can because this isn't how my life was supposed to turn out as it was only a matter of time before everything goes to shit with everyone leaving me. She promises me that she wouldn't leave me, that Santana wouldn't leave and she'll do everything in her power to make sure that no one messes with me as I thank her for being a good friend, promising to see her tomorrow. I walked up to the porch, letting myself in the house when I hear Daddy's voice coming from the living room and I see him and Dad watching another one of this sci-fi movies on the television.

"Hey Sweetie, where were you? Santana came by looking for you" Daddy asked raising an eyebrow. "She looked rather confused when I told her that you weren't her"

"Oh um I had told that I was doing some s-studying but I didn't tell her I was doing it at the library but I'll clear it up with her tomorrow"

"Oh okay" Daddy said turning his attention to the TV but Dad didn't look convinced.

I ducked my eyes under my bangs, walking up the stairs before he could ask any questions about the lie that I just told before closing the door as slide down it with my face in my hands because I don't know what I'm doing or what I should be do. There's no one that I can go to about this without it getting back to my Dads and I can't ask Quinn because she knows as much about babies and taking care of them as I do which isn't really helpful in this type of situation. I nearly jumped out of my skin when my pocket starts buzzing then remembering that my phone's in there before pulling it out to see that it's another text message from Santana as I nervously open it.

The text started off sweet, making sure that I wasn't over doing it with the studying before getting slightly worried that I wasn't answering her texts then saying that she came by the house to leaving that I wasn't there. I feel bad that I didn't answer my girlfriend's texts and I don't know what to do but I know that I have to tell her the truth and having to do it soon or else I won't be able to as I grab my jacket, slipping it on as I silently slipped out the backdoor.

I made the walk to the Latina, trying to mentally prepare myself for the worst case scenario and hoping that she will come to feel some kind of empathy towards me but we'll just have to see as the normal quick walk was feeling more and more like walk of death. Before I knew it, I found myself on the front porch of the Lopez' residence, raising my hand to knock on the door as a small part of me is hoping that no one's home but I was wrong when the door is opened revealing Santana in a white tank top and grey basketball shorts. The tank top hugs the curves of her breast while showing off the six pack underneath and I couldn't help but I lick my lips, wanting to run my hands along her stomach muscles when I'm pulling out of my perverse thoughts by locking eyes with a pair of amused brown eyes.

"Hermosa, my eyes are up here" Santana said smirking.

"R-Right um can we talk?" I asked blushing slightly.

"Yeah come on. We can talk in the den since nobody's here" Santana said allowing me inside.

"Where is everyone?"

"Papi's at work and Memo's at his friend's house" Santana said shrugging her shoulders.

"On a school night?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"They have some kind of presentation to do and practically begged me to sleep over so they could get it done but I think that it was just an excuse to continue playing but tomorrow's Friday so I'm not trippin so what you want to talk about?"

I sat on the far end of the couch away from Santana and I ignored the confused look on her face as I take in a deep breath to settle my nerves before opening my mouth to say something, anything but for some reason the words wouldn't come out. I want to her because she needs to know, she deserves to know but I just can't bring myself to do as my breath starts to get shorter and shorter with the feeling of bile forming in the back of my throat. I don't know what was happening to me but it's scaring when I feel a pair of hands on my face making me into a familiar pair of brown eyes as the Cheerio instructs me to her breathing which at first I struggled to but I managed to get my breathing under control. I bury my face into the confused cheerleader's shoulder as she rubs my back soothing and I want nothing more than to stay like this forever but I knew that it wouldn't last forever.

"I'm pregnant"

I feel Santana stiffen slightly before pulling away to look me in the eye and I could see the shock written all over her face as I bit my lip, waiting for her to yell at me, to call me horrible names, to deny it wasn't hers.

"W-What?"

"I'm pregnant. Quinn took me to the clinic after school and we found out that I'm pregnant. Santana, I'm-"

"Wait you're pregnant and you had Quinn take you to confirm it" Santana said frowning.

"I wasn't sure and I've been feeling sick lately. I miss my period as well and she made go to the doctor to make sure before we jumped to conclusions"

"So how long did the both of you know? When were you planning on telling me, if you were planning to tell me at all?" Santana asked glaring at me

"A few hours since we went after school and I came straight here after I got home. I didn't want to hide this from you so if you're going to break up with me then just do it" I said looking down at my feet.

I could see Santana angrily pacing in front of me and I understand that she was angry and maybe hurt but I wish that she would break up with me already and get it over with if she doesn't want to be with me anymore. It was a few minutes before the raven haired Cheerio stops pacing, sitting in front of me on the coffee table with her hands on her head before letting out a long sigh then looking up at me, taking my hand in hers. I could see the fear and confusion in her beautiful brown eyes but I'm afraid too as I need to know if we're in this together or not as she kisses the back of my hand then sitting next to me on the couch, pulling into her.

"I'm not upset with you, Hermosa. I'm upset that you went to Quinn about this instead of and I wished that you felt that you could've come to me but I wouldn't abandoned you or our child. I love you and there's nothing that you could do to get rid of me" Santana said kissing the top of my head.

"I'm sorry, I should've come to you sooner but I was afraid that you were break up with me or think less of me" I said snuggling into her embrace.

"Never, I could never think less of you. We'll figure this out together, I promise you that and we're in this together no matter"

"I love you" I said barely above a whisper.

"I love you too"

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 32


	33. Needing A Plan

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 33

* * *

 _Fuck! God, I'm such an idiot! I just couldn't keep it in my fuckin pants and now this! What the hell is wrong with me?! I knew that I can be a fuckin screw up but this fucking take the muthafuckin cake on screwing up. I knew that Rachel was goddamn drunk when we did but I still slept with her anyways and there's no way that she would have if she was sober or heartbroken when Finn dumped her but I didn't care about all that. All I thought about was wanting to comfort her and it turned into sex. I wasn't drunk at all and I could've stopped it or at least wrapped it but noooo I just had to go thinking with my second head disregarding the consequences it might have on anyone else._

 _God, now I got a baby on the way and I gotten figure out what this means for me and Rachel as well as what I need to get to support the both of them cause I know once Papi finds out, he gotta have a fuckin cow._ I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Rachel shifting on top who at some fallen asleep, looking up at me and I wrap my arms around, kissing the top of her head in a effort to figure out what we're going to do next as she snuggles into my chest.

"What are we going to do, San? I'm scared" Rachel said her voice with fear.

"Do you um I uh?" I said sighing. "Do you want to keep it? The baby I mean, we do have options if you think-"

"Santana Lopez, I am not having an abortion! This is and will never be an option" Rachel said glaring up at me.

"I'm just saying that we have options and if that's the route that you want to take then I'll support you because it's your body that undergo all these changes that come along with a pregnancy. I need you to know that I'm here for you and whatever happens but I'm not going anywhere, mi amore" I said kissing her gently on the lips.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that" Rachel mutters against my lips.

We jumped apart when we heard the sound of the front door being opened to see Papi walking through in his scrubs and I can tell that he's tired and his job is wearing him down as he turns to look at the door. I couldn't help but he feels like he knows what going on as he turns his tired brown eyes on us but there's no possible way that he could know that the diva's pregnant and I know that there's only a matter of time before he does. He smiles tiredly at us before walking over and kissing me on the top of my head, patting the singer on the shoulder before going into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat as my girlfriend sits and I found myself missing her warmth.

"I better get going before my Dads realized that I'm gone" Rachel said running her hand through her hair.

"You don't have to. You can always tell them that you left this morning to my house or went to the library" I pouted.

"As much as I love to spend more time with you, I already told one lie to them and I don't plan on making lying a habit but you're adorable when you pout" Rachel said kissing me on the lips.

"I'm not cute, I'm badass" I said glaring at her

"Well you're my adorable badass. Good night" Rachel said walking to the door.

I don't know why but I stood up, reaching Rachel before she open the door, wrapping my arms around her waist and burying my face into her shoulder because a part of me didn't want her to leave just yet but a even bigger part of me was saying that she shouldn't leave yet. She turns my arms, lifting my chin so I was looking her in the eyes and before she could even question me about my behavior, the sound of Papi's comes through from the kitchen.

"Don't think that you're going anywhere this late at night" Papi said standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a huge ham sandwich in hand.

"I um I don't to impose, Mr. Lopez" Rachel said shaking her head.

"You're not imposing, I'm telling you. You're staying here tonight because it's dark out and I know for a fact that there's about a bunch of creeps just waiting to pray on young girls so you can walk up those stairs willingly or I can have Santi carry you up them. You're choice" Papi said raising an challenging eyebrow.

"Listen to him mi amore, I'm all for carrying you up the stairs" Santana said wriggling her eyebrows.

"San, your father's right there" Rachel said swatting my arm blushing.

"So, not like I care" I snorted.

"Okay, okay I'll stay if you want to so badly" Rachel said shaking her head but I could see a hint of a smile.

"Keep the door open" Papi said walking back into kitchen.

"Well shit, there goes my game plan" I said rolling my eyes.

"That's the point" Papi said chuckling good-naturedly.

I take Rachel's hand in my own, leading her up the stairs to my room before digging around in my drawer for something for her to change into before deciding on a tank top and my old pair of Cheerios shorts as she takes them from me and walks into the ensuite bathroom. I lean back against the headboard, scratching my head because all of this crazy but I know that I'm gonna have to protect my girlfriend and my unborn child especially at school when they figure that she's pregnant and all of hell is gonna break loose. There's only so much that one person can do and I know that I can't take on the entire school by own although I will fight tooth and nail for my family but I need to talk to a few people but for now, I'll settle for the two that I have in mind. I picked up my phone and open a blank text, fingers flying across the screen.

 _ **I know that you know about you know what and as much as it pains to ask this. I'm literally in pain right now but I need your help.**_

 _You can't say it can you bitch?_

 _ **Shut up bitch! You know exactly what I'm talkin about so quit the game!**_

 _So hostile but I do know what you're talking about. I'll tell you what I told Rachel, I got her back and I got yours no matter. You don't have to worry about anything._

 _ **Right… I-I…**_

 _You're welcome bitch. See ya Monday_

I'm glad that bimbo knows me well enough to force me to actually thank her because it was leaving a bad taste in my mouth and she'll have ammo against to me to use later but for know, I can't worry about that. I text the other person I need to talk to when the bathroom door open as the diva walks out in my clothes and I have to say that she looks good in them but I stop myself from getting to aroused because now isn't a good time to be trying to get it on. _That's what got us in this situation in the first place._ She sets her clothes on the computer desk before climbing under the covers, wrapping her arms around my neck and her head on my shoulder as I kiss her on the top of her head as I pulled her closer to me.

"I'm sorry" I said after awhile.

"For what?" Rachel asked confused.

"For getting you pregnant, for not wrapping it up when we did it, for taking advantage of you when you were vulnerable. I'm sorry for being such an idiot" I said blinking away the tears. "For forever linking you to me, I'm sorry. I know that I can be a real screw-up at times"

"San… San, please look at me" Rachel said taking my face in her hands.

I looked up at her and all I could see in her eyes was love and compassion as she leans in, kissing me into a passion kiss that leaves me weak in the knees and craving for more.

"You're not a screw up and I don't mind being linked to you because you're a loving and loyal. Although this baby is coming at rather inconvenient time but I think that I'm lucky to be having this baby with you because I know that you'll love it as much as I will. I'm not sorry for what happened between because I think that it was might to happen so please don't ever think that I regret anything or us" Rachel said resting her forehead against my own.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" I asked smiling slightly.

"And I often asked myself the same thing but lets get some sleep okay" Rachel said yawning into her hand.

I nodded.

* * *

Somewhere in a office sits a man with sun-kissed skin, curly dark brown hair with a few grey streaks, cold brown eyes in nice black Armani suit standing in front of a glass window. He turns to face his desk where a picture of his daughters is resting and another of his two grandchildren that don't know of his presence or existence but oh how he misses for the chance to get to know them but knows the reason behind the decision as he stares at their smiling faces.

"What is it that you want, Callie?" He asked not looking up from the picture.

"It's about Maribel" Callie said with barely contained anger.

"You found her?" He asked looking up at his eldest daughter.

"No but I found out for a reliable source that she had abandon her children. Leaving them in the care of Carlos to raise for the last decade" Callie said.

The anger radiates off Joaquin in waves as he couldn't believe that Maribel would do something so irresponsible as abandon her own children especially leaving them in the care of the man convinced her to leave the family. He never liked Carlos and thought of him as a good for nothing but he also knew how much of a feel spirit that his daughter is as it's partially to blame as he always spoiled his youngest as she often shied away from any kind of responsibility in her teens and young adult life.

"I'm going to visit them in a few weeks and see how they're doing. See how responsive the ninos are to me as it's been a few years since the last time that Santi's seen me" Callie said turning to walk out the door.

"Callie, make sure that you keep your eyes out for your sister. I know that you two have your differences but she's still your sister" Joaquin replies.

"As you feel to constantly remind me" Callie said rolling her eyes.

"Don't get smart with me" Joaquin said fiery. "Family is all that anyone has nowadays"

"Fine" Callie said sighing. "I'll keep my eyes open"

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 33


	34. Return Of Callie

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 34

* * *

I don't know why I'm even working this idiot since he's not doing anything besides looking constipated all the damn time but I guess in a way, I need Hudson in order to supply me with info on Rachel and that slutty Latin Barbie of a girlfriend. I will make the diva see the light, that I'm the onLy one that will be able understand her, love her like I can. You're gonna be the Brad and Angelina of Broadway and the sooner that she realizes this, the sooner that we can start our beautiful lives together but I need to get rid of the fake JLo first which is why I'm meeting the bumbling football player at the back of the Lima Bean. If this plan's gonna work then I need all the information on the enemy as possible as knowing what makes your opponent ticks is all a part of an effective strategy in bringing them to their knees but I didn't wait long as Finn coming into the light, wearing some ridiculous getup that makes him look even inconspicuous than anything.

"What the hell are you wearing? You look stupid… more than usual" I said raising an eyebrow.

"This is what people wear when they're in disguise" Finn said frowning.

"Yeah in the movies but not in broad light. It's like you want people to know that we're meeting secret but whatever. Did you get what I asked?" I asked rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah but I don't see why you need it" Finn said pulling a manila folder out of his trench coat. "Weren't you going to win Rachel's trust and win her over?"

"I am but I'm also gonna plant seeds of doubt into her head about Santana and I can't do that if I don't know anything about the bitch" I said skimming through the pages.

"I don't know about this"

"Oh grow a backbone, Hudson. You're the one that contacted me about getting back at that Latin bitch for stealing Rachel from but if you were half the man I am than you wouldn't have lost her in first place but we can't worry about that now"

"Hey! I'm more of a man you'll ever be and don't forget that Rachel left you for me" Finn said smirking smugly.

 _Maybe so but after I'm done I'm the only one that'll come out on top with the girl on my girl so I wouldn't be so smug if I was you. You'll regret asking for my help._

"Whatever Hudson" I said walking away.

* * *

I groaned as the light seeps through the bottom of my blinds and I wanted nothing more than to block the fucking sun out but moving in any kind of way was difficult as I'm freakin pinned to my bed. I open my eyes to see that my girlfriend had managed to cover me completely with her body with her face buried into my neck, arms wrapped around my waist and her legs entangled with my own before snuggling deeper into me. I laugh quietly as I kiss the top of her head before lacing my in her hair, lightly scratching her scalp with a part of me not wanting to leave my room and just stay here for the rest of the day with her in my arms. I know that I can't hide from the reality of the situation that we're in and eventually people are gonna find out that Rachel's pregnant, possibly ruining her reputation at school and making a lot fuckin harder than I ever intended to make for her.

I don't know what to about anything but there's no way in hell that I'm going to back down from this because this is my child that the diva's carrying inside of her and I swear to myself that I would run away from my family like my mother did. I never wanted to be anything like her, I will never be anything like her but I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the feeling of lips being pressed against my neck to look into a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"You're thinking rather loudly about something" Rachel said pushing a lock of hair behind my ear. "Do you want to talk about it? It might help"

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing" I said shaking my head.

"Fine but just know that you don't have to take everything on your own. We're in this together and I want you to be able to lean on me as well as being strong for you" Rachel said kissing me lightly on the forehead.

"You're truly one of a kind, mi amore" I said smiling fondly.

"I would like to think so as my ambition and individuality is what's going to get me into NYADA and Broadway soon after" Rachel said smiling.

"Yeah and that big ego of yours" I said smirking.

"Oh shush" Rachel said smacking me on the arm. "You're going to be the hot-shot lawyer or songstress while we're there, taking New York by storm"

"You really see us together in New York?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do and Memo will be there with us along with our child to see what a power couple truly looks like. I want to give them something to strive for as well as something to look up to, showing them that anything is possible" Rachel said plopping herself on one elbow.

"It's nice, ya know" I said quietly.

"What is?" Rachel asked curious.

"Having someone believe in me. I know that memo does but he's six and I think that he might have a bit of hero's worship as far as I know but it's nice to know that someone actually believe that I can make something of myself"

"Aww Sweetie, I will always believe in you and I know that you can do anything that you put your mind to. I'll keep reminding you as much as you need to" Rachel said kissing me on the lips.

I wanted nothing more than to spend everyday with this girl but it wasn't in the stars as our moment is cut fucking short by someone ringing the goddamn doorbell at nine in the morning, making me pull away from my girlfriend. We make our way downstairs and I was fully prepared to cuss whoever the hell it was the hell out in Spanish but before I could do that, opening the door to see the last person standing behind it was my Tia Callie. The last time that I seen her was my brother was a baby but something went down between her and my mother and after that I never seen her after that as for awhile I thought it was something that I did that she never came around anymore. I loved her because she was so cool because she was a doctor and she helped people feel better, me included when I had gotten sick and Mami was 'too busy' to take care of me by reading me stories, giving me ice cream before dinner, making up games that I could play while I got better.

Never had I imagine the woman that I looked up to would standing in front of me once again with a sad smile on her face and her hands behind her back, looking hesitant about what her next move would be as the world around just seemed to slow down for a moment. Before I knew it, I'm pulled into bone-crushing hug which I returned because I never knew how much I fuckin missed until just now and I wanted this moment to last forever as I was afraid that if I let go that it would disappear into thin air. I tried to contain my sobs but it didn't work as the doctor strokes my hair soothingly, holding me tightly until I calm down with a few stray tears running down my cheeks as she wipes them away with her thumbs and I could see tears in her eyes.

"You've gotten so big, mhija. I hardly recognized you" Tia laughs.

"Yeah, I guess but you haven't changed at all"

"Rude, I see that you're still as sassy as ever" Tia said rolling her eyes then her eyes lands on Rachel. "Oh I see, you were busy with this bonita cosa pequna to come to the door, eh?"

"Well yeah, I was" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Santana!" Rachel said smacking me upside the head.

"Ow what was that for, Shawty" I said rubbing my sore head.

"For insinuating that we were doing something improper" Rachel said crossing her arms.

"Well I wasn't insinuating if my aunt had waited a few more minutes then I wouldn't need to" I said rolling my eyes.

"You're such a horn dog but on another note, my name's Rachel Berry" I said holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Rachel. I'm Santana's tia Callie" Tia said shaking Rachel's hand.

"I see that you came back, Torres"

We all turned to see Papa standing at the bottom of the stairs with an hard look in his eyes directed at my tia who looked impassive boarding on looking bored with the situation at hand. The two looked at each other and anyone in a five mile radius could see the sparks flying between the two of them making me and the diva fucking uncomfortable.

"Long time no see, Carlos. I see that you haven't changed… much. Still a good-for-nothing slacker or have you finally grown up some?" Tia said crossing her arms.

"For your information, I've gotten my license as a doctor and I worked at the hopsital, not that you would ever around to know that" Papi scoffs.

"And they hired you? I guess that they let anyone play doctor now and I supposed that you want a cookie for it" Tia said smirking. "But whatever, I'm not here for you. I'm here for Santana"

"You're not taking my daughter from me Callie" Papi said glaring at Tia.

"I'm not here to take her from you, pendejo. I have every right to see her whenever I want and I'm not staying away from her because of my sister or you" Tia said glaring back.

"I never kept my children away from you but I don't want her around either. I don't need you disputing my children's lives"

"I'm here and I can speak for my damn self" I said making my presence known.

"Watch your language Santi and you don't know the whole situation" Papi said shaking his head.

"Then explain it to me to Papi and I'll make a decision but I want Tia in my life as you haven't given me a reason not to" I said folding my arms.

"You're just a child and there's more to it then you think it is" Papi said running his hand through his hair.

"Sounds more like an excuse to leave me in the dark about something that you're hiding. If you don't tell me then there's others of getting the answers that I want and you're not going to stop me" I said glaring.

Papi takes in a few calming breathes before looking at me for a moment then slowly shaking his head, placing a kiss on my forehead as he turns to walk away but not without glaring at Tia one last time. Tia offered to take me and Rachel out for a late breakfast in town and answering my questions that are burning in the back of my mind for the last few years especially one about what happened with my mother as to why she decided to run away from her family.

 _This is gonna be one long conversation but I need answers and if Papi won't give them to me then I'll get them another way._

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch 34


	35. Talking With Callie

In Pursuit Of Love ch. 35

* * *

I know that Santana's upset with her Dad for keeping her in the dark but I don't think this is the way to go about it especially doing it in anger and out of spite but I can just understand wanting answers. With the people that love you with the answers and not giving them to you as I often find myself thinking about my birth mother, wondering what was she like. I have brought this to the attention of my Dads but for whatever reason, they always change the subject or want until I'm older to understand the situation but I don't think that I should have to wait to understand if they would just tell me. We went to brunch with the Latina's aunt and she was quite lovely as she reminds me a lot of my girlfriend as they having almost the exact same mannerisms and laugh. The cheerio was quite attached to her aunt and from all the embarrassing stories she told which she had in spades, they were quite close before the falling out that happened on her mother side of the family. I knew that Santana wanted to ask about her mother as it was written all over her face and Callie seems to pick on it, reaching over the table and taking her niece in hers.

"It's good to see you, mija" Callie said smiling softly.

"You too but why did you stop coming around?" Santana asked furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Well it's complicated but your mother and I have never been particular growing up with me being the oldest. My Papi, your grandfather, almost constantly place my sister in my care all the time when he had to work which was all the time and I hated it. As you see, we came from a well off family in Mexico and your grandfather often spoiled your mother, giving her everything she could want but it gotten worse over the years. When your mother was sixteen, she met your father and at the time, he was from a dirty poor family but he got the idea in his head that he could make a better life in America from all the stories he heard. He wanted to marry your mother, to make an honest woman of her and father disapproved of him but your mother didn't care, she wanted him then come to find out that she was pregnant at the time with you" Callie said taking a sip of water. "They got family in secret before your father left for America to pursue medicine and your grandfather was furious that he just left without saying a word, forbidden your mother from having an contact with him. Your mother has always been stubborn and kept talking to him though letters while often leaving the house to party with her friends and leaving you in my care but I didn't mind because you were the light of my life. About around the time you were four or five, your mother got a letter from your father before disappearing into the night. Turned out that your father received his degree in medicine and wanted you two with him as that was the last time that I've seen you"

Santana takes in a deep breath as I take her free hand in mine, interlacing our fingers and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"Have you seen her since then?" Santana asked letting out a shaky breath.

"Eight years ago I think, she had lost a lot of weight and she was pretty strung out on drugs. She stayed with me for awhile and I helped her get clean before asking about you and she had told that she gotten pregnant with a son before all of it got too much, leaving you with your father because she didn't like being tied to him, saying that he wasn't the same boy that she fell in love with. I got angry because I couldn't understand how she could up and leave like that and we got into an heated argument, said some things that I wish that I could take back then left again. I don't know where she went after that" Callie said sighing.

"Why didn't you look me? Did you not care anymore?" Santana asked tears swelling in her eyes.

"Mija, it wasn't like that at all. I did look for you, I swear that I did but with every lead I had got, ended up in a dead end and it wasn't until a few weeks ago that a lead ended in me being able to find you. I love you more than words can express and now that I've found, I hope you'll allow me to be a part of your life" Callie said squeezing Santana's hand.

Santana's tears spilled over as she nods and Callie pulled her niece into a tight as her own tears were spilling over with this being a beautiful sight to watch, I'm happy that they were able to get some closure from all of this and hopefully move on. The doctor wipes her niece's tears before turning to look over at me and the look on her face feels she was dissecting me.

"Girlfriend?" Callie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Santana said with a nod.

"Nice work, mija" Callie said with a laugh. "She's gorgeous"

"I know right and she has the voice of an angel but it took me a while to ask her out"

"You better take good care of my niece or I will hunt you down" Callie said narrowing her eyes playfully.

"Actually Santana's been the one taking care of you but without a doubt, I will" I said confidently.

"Tia, there's something that I need to tell you and I'm not sure how you're gonna take it" Santana said suddenly growing nervous.

"WHat is it?" Callie asked curious.

"Rachel's pregnant"

Callie suddenly grew quietly before letting out a long sigh but I couldn't get a read on if she was disappointed or not that Santana and I are going to be parents but this wasn't planned although we're taking responsibility for the choices that we made. Santana proceed to explain our rocky past then the night of the Halloween party and how we started dating as her aunt sits there, intently listening to everything her niece had to say before wrapping her arm around her.

"Do either of your parents?" She asks after awhile.

"No but we plan telling them soon cause I won't be able to hide this and I don't want to" I said shaking my head. "But I'm afraid that they won't take the news well"

"I know Papi's probably gonna have a heart attack or throw a hissy fit" Santana scoffs.

"Well if it doesn't go over well with either of them then you can stay with me at my place if need be and I'll help you with whatever you two need but you're gonna have to meet my halfway, doing what's expected of you, okay?" Callie asked smiling.

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you so much, that's very comforting to know that we have someone on our side" I said smiling.

"You're welcome and it's just Callie"

"Thanks Tia" Santana said hugging her.

"You're welcome"

We talked about school and everything before leaving as I was dropped off at home because I knew that my Dads are probably wondering what I'm at, kissing Santana on the cheek before doing inside. I found my Dads in the kitchen when Dad pulls me into a tight before I could open my mouth to say anything before Daddy hugs me then asks me where I was and why didn't call then explaining that I was at Santana and it was too late to try to come home. Daddy sighed in relief while Dad was still apprehensive about me spending the night at my girlfriend then I explain that Mr. Lopez told me to stay before putting some rules so that we're doing anything indecent while under his roof as this seems to put his mind at ease. I know that I still have to tell them about baby and that the cheerio is the other parent of my unborn child, just thought of how that conversation could go is making sick to my stomach because I'm fearful what their reaction might be but I know that I won't be able to hide my pregnancy for long.

I went upstairs to my room, suddenly feeling rather tired when Daddy calls up, saying that he was heading out to the store to buy real quick before needing to throw up everything I had eaten earlier as I barely made it to the bathroom. After spending nearly five minutes with my head hovering over the toilet bowl, I flush the toilet before washing my mouth out with mouthwash then crawling underneath the comfort of duvet as I closed my eyes. After what feels like only a few moments, I feel an arm wrapping around my stomach and body pressed against my back to see that it's Santana who places a light kiss on my forehead as I snuggle deeper into her embrace.

"Not feeling so good, mi amore? What's wrong? Are you sick?" Santana asked concerned.

"I think that it's morning sickness. I threw up a few minutes after I came home then I washed my mouth out with mouthwash"

"I'm sorry that you have to go through that" Santana said sympathetically.

"It's alright. Luckily it was only once but… I've been thinking since this morning and" I trail off.

"And… you want to tell your dads about the baby"

"Yeah, I don't want to keep them in the dark about it and they'll start to expect why I'm suddenly gaining weight"

"Yeah, I get you. When do you want to tell them?" Santana asked curious.

"We should probably do it as soon as possible and I think that they're down stairs"

"Ben was just pulling up when I got here and Chris' in the kitchen the last that I checked. Are sure that you want to do this right now?"

"Yes, I'm sure" I said sitting up.

I laced out fingers together before climbing out of bed, walking down the stairs as it seemed like the longest walk that I've ever taken before calling Dad into the living room as Daddy turned the television off. Santana and I sat across from the both of them as the tension was rising, making me rather uncomfortable with I'm about to tell them.

"Dad, Daddy, there's something that we need to tell you" I said nervously.

"Uh ho, I don't like the sounds of this. Please don't tell you joined a musical theater gang" Daddy said jokingly.

"No Daddy, I didn't join musical theater gang. I… I'm pregnant"

The silence in the room was deafening as Daddy's jaw dropped to the jaw and Dad… his eyes rolled into the back of his head before fainting, slumping against Daddy who seemed to be stuck in a trance.

"Well that went better than I expected" Santana said scratching her cheek.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 35


	36. Parental Unit Reaction

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 36

* * *

I know that this is ideal but Rachel's Dads' reactions are still a whole fuckin lot better than them grabbing a couple of torches and pitchforks, chasing me up and down the streets for deflowering their daughter. Ben's staring off into space while Chris still hasn't woken up et as Rachel fans him but the taller Berry snaps out of it before grabbing me by the collar of my shirt, dragging off towards the man cave. I sat down on the couch as he paces back and forth in front of me with his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed with his posture's tense with saying anything to me which was making me fuckin uneasy because I can take people yelling at me but this.

I don't know what to do with this and I know that I can talk my way out of this and anything I might say will probably make it worse but I know that I fucked up with getting my girlfriend pregnant at sixteen. I never intended for things to turn out like this but I'm gonna make it right and be there for Rachel and our child cause I don't want to be away from them and no one's gonna stop me. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I feel the couch dip next to me to see Ben with his elbows on his knees, one hand covering his mouth before turning his attention towards me before letting out a slow sigh, straightening out his back.

"Santana"

"Look I know that I fucked up and you're probably angry as you have fucking right to be. You're gonna tell me that we're too young to be starting a family at sixteen and I never intended for this to happen but it did but I swear to you that I'm gonna do everything that I can to take care of Rachel and our baby. I'm gonna be there every step of the way and make sure that she wants for nothing because I love her, Mr. Berry. She's the most important thing in my life besides my brother" I said honestly.

"I know Santana, I believe you but did you think what will happen when this baby comes. What will happen when people find out that Rachel's pregnant? How people will treat her at school? What about your plans after graduation? Do you know what you're planning to do then? Things are gonna to be difficult with a newborn"

"I know this and I understand where you're coming from. I can protect Rachel at school since Quinn and I practically run that place and no one's stupid enough to cross us and my plan for graduation was I have been thinking about entering the police academy. I know that the road that we're heading down is going to be a difficult one" I said running my hand through my hair. "But I will do anything to keep my family safe because I can see a future without Rachel or our baby in my life. I can't nor would I walk away from them because they're mine and I'll do everything in my power to protect them"

"That's what I want to hear. I'm not happy about my daughter getting pregnant at sixteen but I know that she's happy with you and I can see that you'll take care of her" Ben said placing his hand on my shoulder. "This isn't going to be easy but I'll help you out as much as I can although I can't stop Chris from wanting to rip you limb from limb"

"You think that he's gonna be that piss" I said swallowing thickly.

Before Ben could answer my question, yelling from the living room could be heard and I knew that Chris had regain consciousness only meaning that I had a few moments to live. I heard footsteps marching towards the man cave then the door is swung open, slamming against the wall to see a beyond pissed off, red in the face shorter Berry man shaking in barely contained anger.

"You! You did this! You impregnated my baby girl" Chris shouted.

"Chris babe, calm down" Ben said stepping in-between me and his husband.

"Don't you tell me to calm the fuck down! She got Rachel pregnant and you want me to calm the fuck down! I should've know that something was going, something told me that something was going on but I ignored it and look what happened. It's all because of you! All you wanted was sex from her and now you've ruined her future, bringing her down because you know that you'll never be anything! This is all your fault!" Chris said glaring me down.

"Dad! That's not true" Rachel said frowning.

"Yes, it is. She was only being nice to you and manipulated you into dating her until you naively gave it up to her! I've seen people like her do it all the time and get away with it. Don't be so stupid, Rachel" Chris said shaking his head.

"Santana isn't like that. She's treats me well and she loves me. Just because someone hurt you like that doesn't mean that my girlfriend would do that to me. All you have you done is been suspicious and hard on her without getting to know her" Rachel said angrily.

"I don't need to get to know her because people like her are all the same" Chris scoffs. "There's no telling what she would've said to have gotten into bed with her because she's probably easy"

"Chris! I know that you're upset but you're going way too far" Ben said stepping in. "You haven't even given Santana a fair chance without judging her harshly since Rachel brought her home and I will not stand here to allow you to insult her. All she's been was trustworthy and polite. They're young and they're bound to make mistakes but Santana's owning up to hers"

"Sir, I wouldn't take advantage of Rachel like that because I have too much respect for her to do something like that to her. I do love Rachel very much and I want us to be together to raise our child together" I said taking Rachel's hand in my own.

"So what about marriage?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow. "Do you plan to make her your wife?"

"Eventually yes but I don't want to ask her now just because she's carrying my unborn child. I want to marry her because I can't see my life without her in it and because I love her as there's nothing that I wouldn't do for her. I want to spend the rest of my life making sure that she wants for nothing and that she's taken of as well as accomplish all of her dreams and goals if she'll have me. If she doesn't want me in that way then I would be happy just having her in my life because Rachel means a great deal to me and no one is gonna stop me, not even you"

Chris stares me straight in the eyes for a moment before his eyes softens, sighing all the angry tension from his body. He walks towards me and I nervously takes a step back just in case he wants to take a swing at me as he holds out his hand. I look at the extended hand then look Chris in the eye to see that he was apologizing for the things that he had said before accepting it. The Berry men agreed to help us with the cost of the medical bills and anything that the baby might need but I still feel I should get a job to pay for things as well because this is my baby as I don't want to mooch off of them. The rules were set in place while we were under their roof still applied while some were added but it didn't matter as long as they weren't forcing us to break up but now there's one hurdle that we'll have to deal with… my Papi.

There's no telling how he's gonna react once he finds out that I have a baby on the way. His reaction isn't something that I'm looking forward to because we only barely started trying to repair our relationship and this could go completely south but I'm not giving up on my family. If Papi can't deal with it then I can find somewhere to place until I can find a job to support myself but I hope that he doesn't try to kick out because I don't want to leave him with Memo. I'm pulled out of my thoughts once again when something squeezes my hand to realize that I'm sitting on the top step of the Berrys' porch.

"Where did you go?" Rachel asked softly.

"Nowhere really. Just got lost in my thoughts"

"I'm sorry about what my Dad had said. He was out of line for it" Rachel said frowning slightly.

"He cares about you and just wants the best for you. In his eyes, no one will ever be good enough for you" I said kissing her temple.

"I know but things that he said was totally uncalled for and he has to understand that it's my life to live" Rachel said lacing our fingers together.

"True but it doesn't mean he has to like it. I should get going. I have to break the news to Papi"

"Do you want me to go with you?" Rachel asked leaning into my side.

"I think that I should do this on my own. There's no telling how he's gonna take it and this come go south so I don't want you to caught in the middle of it but thank you for offering, mi amore"

"Well when you put it like that then I'm going with you" Rachel said standing up.

"Rachel, I don't think-"

"Don't fight with me on this, Santana" Rachel said crossing her arms defiantly. "You came with me to break the news to my parents, expressing the love you have for me and how you were willingly to fight for our family that we're creating. It's only right that I do the same for you"

I chuckle slightly, knowing that there's nothing that I could say to the pint sized diva to change her mind and fighting her on it would be a losing battle as I'm gonna be a losing a fuckin war once the pregnancy progresses. I stand up, opening the passenger's side door for the singer before getting inside myself as I pulled out of the driveway towards home. To say that I'm nervous is a fuckin understatement because the last thing that I want is to get kicked out but if Papi doesn't want anything to do with me then I'll gladly packed my things and move into a motel if necessary but I'm taking my brother with me. The drive to my place felt too short and too long at the same time but I have Rachel by my side so I knew that I could handle anything as I opened the front door to find Papi laying on couch, watching a soccer game when he notices us. He turns the TV off before sitting upright as me and the diva sits across from him, taking in a deep breath.

"Rachel's pregnant and it's mine"

"I know, Santi" Papi said without missing a beat.

"W-What? You knew? How?" I asked confused.

"I had a feeling but I couldn't be sure although I got a call from a old colleague told me that this girl who came into his clinic in the next town over with a friend matching Rachel's and your friend Quinn's description. I wanted you to tell me in your own time if you ever told me but I want to see if you could trust me tell. I know that I haven't been there for you and your brother like I should've but I would never stop loving you. You've been my heart and you've been my greatest accomplishment as I've felt this way ever since the doctor put you in my arms for the first time. I want to make you proud but when your mother left, I lost of my ambition and how I felt when my children were born. I know that you'll be a good parent, better than me because I know that you won't the mistake that I have and I hope that you'll allow me to be a part of this. To help in any way that I can" Papi said with tears streaming down his face.

I didn't realize that I was crying either until Papi move over to wipe them away before pulling me in to hug me tightly and for the first time in a long time, I allowed him to hug. I realized how much I missed having my father's arms around me and he wasn't kicking out which worried me of coming true but it's not as I wiped away the stray tears when doorbell starts ringing.

"I love you, Santi and I'm not losing you ever again" Papi said kissing me on the forehead

"I love you too" I said smiling watery.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 36


	37. Working Girls

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 37

* * *

For the last month, I've been looking for a job to pay for the doctors bills of Rachel's pregnancy and I know that her Dads are willing to pay for them but I still think that I should at least pay half of them. This is my unborn and I should be stepping to take care of my family, relying myself to do it as I found myself working in the mail room of the local police station. It's boring that a muthafucka but least they're paying me to organize everyone's mail and it's fucking hard balancing work, school, Cheerios practice but lately Papi has been stepping up.

He's been cutting back on the hours at the hospital and spending more time with Memo but I'm still a little apprehensive about although I give him credit for trying. We're waiting about telling the Glee about the baby although Quinn's the only one that knows for right now and my girlfriend and best friend have been spending a lot of together. I often tease the bimbo about her going soft and she flicks off but I know that she has a soft spot for the diva but I don't like the fact the Jolly Green Gaint has been trying to get her back. To make things is that Rachel's hanging out with that St. Douchebag kid but I know that she doesn't have feelings for him but I know for a fact that he's trying to get into her pants but there's something that doesn't feel right.

My Psychic Mexican Third Eye has been going off a lot but I don't have any proof… yet but I have my ways and there's no way that I'm gonna let my family get hurt by anyone. Thankfully I have a room at my tia's house so when I'm feeling too lazy to go all the way home, I just crash at her place and I'm learning a lot about her while finding out that it's really easy talking to her about stuff like school. She's got me thinking about I want to do once I graduate and where I might want to go to school if I do decide to go to college but I'm not sure if I want to go to college. I'm not sure what I want to do with my life but I do know that I'm going to become something, be someone that my brother can be proud and be someone that's worthy of having Rachel Berry on their arm.

 _Ugh, my head from all of this. All I want is the leftover vegan lasagna that Rach made and my bed. If she ever heard me say that some of her vegan food is good, she'll never let me hear the end of it._ I walked through the front door to see Papi slumped in the recliner as I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch before throwing it on top of him, kissing the top of his head. I walked up the stair, carefully opening the door to Memo's room to see that he's already in pjs fast asleep in his bed before closing the door behind me. I grabbed some clothes before hopping the shower before going down to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to get the leftover lasagna as I put in the microwave. I ate my food before heading up to my room, plopping myself on the headboard when my phone dings as I picked it up to see that it's a text message from Rachel.

 _Hope that you're working too hard as you should be getting at least eight hours of proper sleep and eating a well-balanced meal. ~R_

 **Ur cute when ur concerned ~S**

 _You know that I hate it when you use text speak. ~R_

 **Ur hot when ur annoyed ;) ~S**

 _You're impossible, Santana Lopez ~R_

 **I'm very possible, babe but no worries. Got done eating some lasagna but I would rather be eating you out ~S**

 _As please as I am that you're eating my cooking but must you be so crude ~R_

 **Oh plz u love it and u know it ~S**

 _Don't confuse my feelings for you with my feelings for sex ~R_

 **But u would be up for having sex with me again. ~S**

Five minutes pass and I'm starting to think that my joking had made Rachel uncomfortable as I started to type my apology when my phone vibrates, signaling the arrival of text. What was sent nearly made me choke on my spit but I didn't know that my girl had it in her or be down with it.

 _I wouldn't be opposed to it but when we do make love again, you'll be screaming my name and you wouldn't want to leave ;) ~R_

 **Hot damn baby girl, where have u been hidin this side of urself? ~S**

 _You know what they say, you'll need a good girl to_ _ **blow**_ _your mind but it's getting late and we have school tomorrow ~R_

 **Rachel. Baby girl! Rachel, you can't leave me hanging like that ~S**

I swear that this girl is trying to kill me but I dig it. I climbed into bed, falling into a deep sleep only to be rouse out of by someone calling my name follow by teeth nibbling on my ear. A small moan escapes my lips as soft lips press butterfly kisses along my neck and it's turning me the fuck on but then Rachel crosses my mind, knowing that cheating on her is the last thing that I want to do to her. I hurt her enough in the past and doing whatever this is will definitely do that as I open my eyes to make serious eye contact with a pair of mocha brown eyes belonging to my girlfriend. She smiles sexily, pushing a lock of hair behind of her ear as she opens her mouth but I smash our lips together, taking her bottom lip between my teeth as she lets out a mewl.

Our tongues battle against each other until the need for air got to be too much but I didn't want the diva to move away as I wrapped my arms around her waist, keeping her close while snuggling into my shoulder. We stayed like this for awhile and everything just feels right. I just want to stay in our little bubble but my alarm goes off, signaling that I need to get up soon if I don't want to be late for school and my girl wouldn't want to ruin her perfect attendance record. Out of the years that I've known the petite singer, I've never seen to skip school or stay home because she was sick.

"Come on San, we have to go to school" Rachel said nibbling on my ear. "You're not making it easy for me to want to leave, babe"

"Do you want me to stop?" Rachel asked kissing the spot behind my earl, causing me to gasp. "You like that, baby"

Before I could form a response, she's already between my legs as she looks at me with this seductive look filled with desire lust with everything in me screaming to have my cock between those pouty lips. Rachel lowers her lips towards my dick but it ended too soon as someone starts jumping on my back with my alarm blaring in the background, jolting me into consciousness. _God damn, what the hell? It was a fuckin sex dream?!_

"Santi, wake up! We're gonna be late for school" Memo said jumping on my back.

"I'm up. I'm up, just stop jumping on me" I said pushing him off of me.

I rushed through things but thank God, I picked out my clothes the day before as I rushed out of the door with a piece of toast hanging out of my mouth, hopping into my car with Memo buckling himself in. I'm pretty sure that I broke a few speeding laws trying to get my brother to school on time but thankfully I didn't get pulled over as I kissed him on the forehead before rushing over to my side of the school. I made it with a few seconds to spare before sitting down next to Q who's looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I shake my head as I took notes for AP Literature but I knew that I'm gonna have to deal with that dream that I had and I know that Rachel said that I should come to her about my hard-ons but I don't know if she just said that to tease me or not. Most of the school day was a bit of a blur as I make my way towards the cafeteria when someone grabs by the hands, pulling me into the janitors' closet to see that it's the diva as I smirked.

"Well, well I thought that I would bring you here until we were a little further into our relationship but seems like you beat me to the punch, I like that" I said licking my lips.

"Santana, please be honest with me. You've been in daze and I'm worried that you might be overexerting yourself" Rachel said concerned.

"Babe, I'm fine. No need to worry" I said kissing her on the forehead.

"But I do worry about you. You have to deal with school, Cheerios practice and now work because of the baby and I don't want you passing out from exhaustion because of me" Rachel said lowering her gaze.

"Listen to me Rachel Berry, my life might be a little hectic right but it's because I want to be able to provide for you and the baby. I care about you and there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you so just let me take care of you" I said lifting her chin.

"But who's taking care of?"

"Don't worry about me, okay. You're the one that's hard part of carrying our child but if you really want to help me out then you can fulfill that promise you made a few week ago" I said wriggling my eyebrows.

I was joking when I said it and I didn't think that Rachel would remember what the hell I was talking about as she stares at me with emotionless expression for a moment as I was about to tell her to forget it. The last thing that I was expecting was for the diva to give a sexy smirk before grabbing the back of my neck, crashing our lips together in a heated kiss that made my toes curl while the heat went a little further south. I grabbed the petite singer by the waist as our bodies melted together like they were pieces of a puzzles while letting out a gasp when I feel a delicate hand cupping me through my jeans, rubbing me. Rachel places butterflies kisses along my neck before sucking on that spot behind my neck that drives me wild that I didn't notice my pants being unbuckled as the diva drops down to her knees, coming face to face with the bulge in my boxers.

She looks up at me with a wink, pulling my boxers down to my ankles freeing me from my confinements then swallowing all eight and half inch in one go that I nearly came right then and there. True to her words, that her mouth has more than talent than just singing as the tip of my cock hits the back of her throat before letting me go, licking my balls then sucking on one of them following with taking my length back in her mouth. It takes once of willpower not to start fucking her face but Rachel wasn't making it easy on me when she starts humming 'Defying Gravity' before my orgasm sneaks up on me, painting her throat with my cum. _This girl is gonna be the death of me._ The diva tucks me back into my pants behind standing up and kissing me on the lips as she turns to head out of the janitors' closest before I grab her by hand as she looks at me with a confused look.

"I wanna return the favor" I said breathlessly.

"Another time, promise" Rachel said kissing me on the lips once again.

"You've done this before?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I haven't but I'm anything but prepared as I'm thorough in everything that I pout my mind to" Rachel said winking.

 _Best girlfriend ever!_

* * *

I found myself wondering in the music shop alone since Santana was at the police station working and I hate that everything is resting on her shoulders but she says that she doesn't mind, that it's because she wants to take care of me. I want to be able to provide for our child as well and Santana as well because I care about her so much as I don't want her to feel like she has to do everything herself, that we're going to be fifty/fifty in this relationship is why I've been talking to the store owner Mr. Sato about allowing to work for him after school. The old Colonel was against hiring me but his wife on the other hand, likes me well enough as she's here sitting in front of the counter and she's one of the few people in town that didn't have anything against me and my Fathers. I start tomorrow after Glee practice when someone comes up behind me, covering my eyes.

"Guess who?"  
"What do you want, Jesse?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"How'd you that it was me?" Jesse asked moving around to face me.

"You come here as frequently as I do"

"You're right so where's your pitbull girlfriend? Does she know that you're here with me?" Jesse asked raising an smug eyebrow.

"I take offense that you're referring to my girlfriend to vicious dog who aren't v as vicious as people would believe them to be and I would very much appreciate it that you cease from making such comments in my presence" I said glaring him down. "And to answer your question, yes she does know that we have been trying our hands at a friendship"

"And she doesn't have a problem with it, considering that you and I used to date" Jesse said gesturing between us.

"She's a little… suspicious about your intention considering you threw unborn baby chicks on my head and was using me at the time" I said giving him a pointed look. "But I assured her that I believe in second chances but I no longer believe in third chances and once you betray again, there's no going back"

"Understood… so how is your mediocre Glee club doing? Still got that Finn guy on the team?" Jesse inquires.

"We're not mediocre and yes Finn is still on the team" I said flipping through some old records.

"You know that he's only holding you back. He's a liability with his inability to grasp basic choreography. It's like someone woke him up from a year long nap" Jesse laughs.

"Look Jesse, I'm team captain of my Glee club and yes Finn has trouble with learning choreography but at least he puts in the effort of trying to get better. I will not stand here and allow you to belittle him in front of me" I said jabbing my finger into his chest. "If we're going to be friends then I need to start acting like a decent person because despite some people might think I think that you could be a good friend"

Jesse sighs, running his hand through his hair before turning his attention back to the records as we hang out taking about our dreams and discussing Broadway musicals until Mrs. Sato tells us that the store was closing. The would-be actor walks me home and like a gentleman places his jacket on my shoulders when I start shivering before leaving when we reached my front door and I honestly hope that we can be friends but I guess only time can tell.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 37


	38. Glee Reaction

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 38

* * *

Ever since I was a little girl, I knew what I wanted to be a Broadway star after seeing my first Broadway show. I was a natural at singing and dancing as I would dedicate all my time and energy into perfecting my craft as they was nothing that I wanted more than to sing my heart out in front of a large crowd, chanting my name. As the saying goes, if you want to make God laugh then tell him your plans although I am not giving up my dream for stardom even I'm currently a month and a half pregnant. I never saw myself becoming a mother at sixteen, I had thought that I would a lot further into my career with a penthouse and married to my sufficient other before starting a family but things don't always turn out that way.

I had thought that Finn Hudson would be my husband but I have come to the realization that he's not the one that I would spend the rest of my life and I am thankful that he's not as I find myself with someone that I didn't expect. I didn't expect of all people that Santana Lopez, self-proclaimed badass bitch, would have a crush on me but not only that as I'm carrying her unborn child as well as I'm happier than I have ever been. She treats me a hundred times better than the quarterback ever had as she listens to what I have to say, keeps me grounded when it seems like I'm drifting off into space but most importantly she treats me like a princess, doing minor things for me.

Sure that we have our fair share of arguments but we always manage to come back to each other. At the moment we had an argument about… well it's not really important what it was about as things were said and feelings were hurt before we weren't speaking to each other as I spent most of the day feeling light-headed and nauseous. I had physical education when my body just shut down on me as I collapsed on the floor of the gymnasium and by the time I had regained consciousness, I was lying on one of the beds in the infirmary.

I could hear Santana yelling in Spanish at the nurse before realizing that I was awake and she was instantly by my side in zero second, asking me a million and one questions as I could see the fear and worry etched on her face. My father and Mr Lopez have had a conversation with Principal Figgins and the nurse about my pregnancy and he wasn't too pleased about it. He did promise that my health is his main concern and will take every precaution to protect it but I should've been less careless with as I'm not the one that I have to worry about as I have to think for another person.

The nurse explains that the reason that I have been feeling light-headed and nauseous is because the baby is drawing energy from my body. My vegan diet isn't constructive to maintaining energy for myself and the baby as I need to incorporate more protein into my diet, meaning that I will have to eat some kind of meat if I want my child to be healthy. The last thing that I want to do is eat animal byproducts but I will do it if it means that my baby will be health as the nurse gives me a granola bar and a bottle of water with Santana watching over me in a chair, arms crossed with a far-off look on her face.

"Santana"

Santana looks up at me for a moment before getting up from the chair, pulling me into her arms as she hugs me tightly like she was if I was going to disappear in front of her. I wrapped my arms around her and we stayed like this for awhile before heading towards Glee because a few of them were in the gymnasium when I passed out and I'm sure that they have a few questions for me. The cheerleader talked a few times about telling the Glee club about the baby and the last thing that I want is for them to find out from a second-hand source. It's only a matter of time before the whole school finds out and who knows what will happen when it does and we're gonna need all the support that we can get. We walked into the choir to see several member looking at me worriedly before I'm bombarded with questions of concern as I'm overwhelmed with emotion that they're so worried about me as they have told me that I'm annoying.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Kurt asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine now Kurt but thank you for the concern" I said smiling.

"What did the nurse say?" Tina asked curious.

"That I will have to make a few changes to my diet but there is something that Santana and I have been meaning to tell you all but we've uncertain of how you all would take the news but we didn't want you to find out from a second-hand source as it will soon be all over campus"

"Huh?" Brittany asked scratching her head in confusion.

"What Rachel is trying to say is that we should be the ones to tell you before it's all over school, Britt-Britt" Santana said condensing what I said previously.

"Oh okay" Brittany said smiling.

"Before what's all over campus?" Artie asked raising an eyebrow.

"That I'm pregnant"

"And before you start asking who is the baby's father is, it's my baby" Santana said crossing her arms. "For all you that need me to dumb down for you further, Rachel and me got down and dirty and got her pregnant"

"Santana" I said smacking her arm.

"What?! You know that they can be a little slow"

The Glee club looks at us in shock for a moment before Brittany hops out of her chair, lifting me into her arms then starting rubbing my belly affectionately and I didn't have the heart to tell her to stop. I know that I would have the dancer on our side as she truly doesn't have a mean bone in her body and I know that I have Quinn on our side while both blondes dubbed themselves to Auntie duties. Puck stands up, moving towards Santana as he threatens her to make sure that she doesn't abandon me with our child as I know that his own father had done that to him and little sister five years prior.

Kurt and Mercedes snapped out of their shock states to inquire how is it possible that the baby is Santana's if we're both girls as the Latina explains to them that she was born with a fully functional penis. Tina and Mike were shocked but they congratulated us and even offering to baby-sit for us if we need a break while Zizi looked like she couldn't care one way or another but stated that if anyone gives us a hell about the baby then she'll break their legs. The only one that hasn't said anything about is Finn as he just sits there, staring off into space before standing up to kick a chair as his face turns a bright red.

"You got to be kidding me. You got to be fuckin kidding me! You wouldn't give up to me and I dated you for a year and a half but you wouldn't give it up to me but you spread your legs for this slut after dating for a few weeks. What the hell, Rachel?!" Finn said angrily. "You let her get you pregnant and everyone's fucking okay with it. What kind of bullshit is that?! She's a fucking freak and that kid is a fucking abomination. Who knows if it's gonna turn out exactly like her?!"

 **SMACK!**

The sound of skin hitting skin rings through the choir room as Finn holds his cheek as a reddening mark in the shape of a hand but I couldn't stop myself from wantin to kick him where it would hurt the most. I was not about to allow his poor excuse of a boy to speak ill of my girlfriend and my unborn child as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, forcing him to come face to face with me and I could smell the fear wafting off of him.

"Listen to me little boy because I'm only going to say this once so pay the fuck attention, if you say another ill word about my girlfriend or my baby, I swear to you right now that you will never be able to procreate with a girl but I doubt that you ever will with that early arrival problem of yours. I highly that the girl that you do manage to have intercourse will be able to feel anything or even orgasm with that that tiny stub that you call a penis. I'm sorry that you feel a certain about my pregnancy and you're entitled to your feelings but it doesn't mean that you have to take it on us" I said pushing him away.

Finn huffs out his chest, straighten out his shirt before making a dramatic storm out but honestly I couldn't care less because I have the support of the people that truly care about Santana and I. I feel a little better knowing that they haven't turned their backs on us as Mr. Schue for once is working on the setlist a few weeks ahead of time as Santana wraps her arms around my waist from behind.

"I think that I just fell for you a little bit more after telling off Finnessa" Santana said kissing my temple before whispering into my ear. "Wanna ditch Glee and go back to my place to fool around a little?"

"As tempting as that might be, we still need to prepare for Sectionals" I said unfolding Santana's arms.

"Babe" Santana whines.

"Later, I promise as long as you behave yourself and keep it in your pants" I said kissing her on the lips.

"Fine but as long as I can get up under your skirts that you like to tease me with" Santana mutters against my lips.

"You two cool it long enough to get some actual work done" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Can it, Kurty-Boy. They're hot together and I would offer a threesome if my Jewish Princess wasn't pregnant" Noah leers.

"If you want to be able to use your drumstick then I suggest that you keep as far away from my girlfriend as possible" Santana growls.

"Calm down my Latin Princess, I was only joking and you know that I wouldn't do that to you" Noah waves her off.

"Come on guys, we only have two months until Sectionals so we need to get the choreography down and choose who will be doing the solo" Mr. Schue said clapping his hands together.

"Mr. Schue can I make suggestion?" I asked raising my hand.

"Oh boy, here we go again" Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"You want the solo, Rachel but I can't just give it you. There are plenty of talented singers in the club that deserve to have their chance to shine"

"And I couldn't agree more with you which is why I think that we should have Mercedes take the solo and have Quinn and Sam do the duet. It's about time that should have their chance in the spotlight"

"Wow, that's… different and a very good idea. Is everyone good with that?" Mr. Schue asked looking around the room.

"Are you sure that you're okay with giving up the spotlight?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"To be honest and it'll be nice to give up some of the pressure to someone else every once in awhile plus it gives me more time focus on other things. Take me home" I said kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

I can't believe it. I just fucking believe it! Rachel's pregnant by that… by that fucking Santana Lopez and I lost control of my emotions. There's no way that the diva's gonna get back together now especially since she's carrying that demon spawn of a baby but that's okay. Once Rachel realizes that she's better off with me than Santana, she'll come crawling back to me but I just have to figure out a way to get rid of the slut and the baby.

 _Rachel and I are endgame and there's no way that I'm losing her to fucking Santana. She will be mine or no one will have her._

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 38


	39. Finn's Plan

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 39

 **A/N: The first half of this chapter is from Finn's POV and the second half is from Rachel's**

* * *

I can't fucking believe it. No, no this doesn't change a damn thing because Rachel and I are meant to be even though she's convinced that her and the school's slut are a item… for the moment. I don't know why the singer is being so difficult and not wanting to get back together with me but in time, she'll see that she won't do any better than me and her dreams of stardom are bullshit. We're gonna graduate high school, I'm gonna play college football before getting drafted for the NFL, living in a modest house with a three or four kids and a dog. It's gonna be perfect but it's finally time to put my plan into action as I waited outside of Rachel's stupid dance class since it was dark enough for no one to see me, dressed in dark clothes.

I knew that she would be the last to leave since she's such a perfectionist, making this easier for me as I quietly stepped out of the car as use the darkness to my advantage to come up behind her. I cover her mouth with my hand so she wouldn't scream out for help as she struggles against me but it didn't do the singer anything good as I easily lifted her into the trunk of the car. I drive off, feeling rather proud of myself as my plan is coming together like I had hope it would and now onto phase two of the plan. I drove towards somewhere that I knew that no one would look for the both of us before opening the trunk of the car to see Rachel lying on her side, crying before trying to run away from me but I grabbed her before she could get away.

I muffled her screams with my hands as I dragged her into the house, down the stairs and onto the bare mattress in the far left corner of the room as she looks up at me with fear and hate in her eyes. _She might hate now but in time, she'll come to love me again and we'll live happily ever after. I just need Jesse to keep his end of the deal._ I walked over towards the diva as she moves backwards to get away from me before her back hit's the wall behind her but smiled softly in hopes to ease her fear of me because the last thing that I want to do is hurt her. Rachel flinches when I reached out for her but I didn't let it bother me, touching her left cheek as I place a loving kiss on her forehead before moving towards the stairs as I close the door behind me and locking.

 _The things that I do for love but I know that I can get things back on track. Back to the way that they were._

I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket to see Jesse's number before pressing the answer button as he tells me that he's on his way and that he has an idea for something. I don't know what his idea is but I don't plan on changing the plan now as I know that the singer's Dads are gonna notice that their daughter's missing but we just to stick to the plan as is. Twenty minutes later I notice St James's car pulling up in the driveway before walking to the house with his hands in his back pockets as I open the door for him to come inside and I feel the nervous vibe on him. We walked into the living room as I sit down on the recliner next to the fireplace with a bored look on my face, waiting for the show choir champ to start talking as he finally looks up from the floor.

"What do you want, St James?" I asked slightly annoyed with his silence.

"Is Rachel here?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Give me a straight answer, Finn" Jesse said frowning. "Is she here or not?"

"In the basement" I said evenly.

"Dammit Hudson, you didn't say anything about kidnapping her or holding her hostage!" Jesse shouts angrily.

"I changed the plan a little but that's only because you were taking too long to gain her trust" I shouted back.

"And now what?! You're planning to keep her in the basement. I didn't sign for this and people are gonna come looking for her"

"They're not gonna find her here" I said shaking my head.

"Dude, are you that deluded or just that stupid?! They're gonna find Rachel here and you're gonna get arrested"

"You mean we'll be arrested" I said smirking.

"Oh no, you don't. I didn't know that you were planning to kidnap her, I only was planning to steal Rachel away from you and Santana" Jesse said glaring at me.

"I knew what you were planning to do which is you are the perfect associate for this besides it's your word against mine if the cops do come around here"

"No, I'm gonna be a part of whatever this is" Jesse said walking towards the door to leave.

I sigh annoyed with St James' attitude as I moved to close the door that he was opening as he turns to look up at me with a confused look on his face before a fist collided with his pretty boy face. The male diva falls on the floor with a thud while holding the spot that I hit him, rolling my eyes at how melodramatic he's being as I pick him pick by the collar of his shirt. Jesse looks at me with fear in his eyes, expecting to get punched again but I don't want to hurt him although he tries to stop me again as I straighten out his shirt, giving a kind smile.

"Look Jesse, I like you and I don't want to hurt you but I can't allow you to get in my way of winning Rachel or going to the police to snitch on me"

"W-What are you gonna do to me?"

"I'll leave that up to you but you have to promise that you're not gonna snitch on me to anyone or else" I said darkly.

"Or e-else what?" Jesse asked nervously.

"Oh that's easy, I'll kill you" I said patting him on the cheek. "So this is how things are gonna go down, we're gonna pretend that you don't know where Rachel is if the police asks us anything and you're not come back here without me, understood? Tell me that you understand, St James"

"I-I understand" Jesse said swallowing thickly.

"Good, I'm glad that we had this talk now go"

St James scurries out the door and I watch him drive out the driveway, knowing that he's gonna double-cross me before sitting on the recliner.

* * *

I don't know where I am at or why I'm here but I do know that Finn Hudson has officially lost his mind. I don't understand what's going on his mind to think that kidnapping me and bringing me here will accomplish but I'm holding onto the fact that Santana or my Dads will find me, they have to. I heard a loud thud coming up from the ceiling and Finn talking with someone before footsteps leaving the house as I couldn't help the sinking feeling but I knew that I have to positive for my baby. _If I m going to get through ordeal then I have to stay positive. Someone is going to find me, someone will find me. Someone please me._

I laid down on the bed, curling up on my side facing the wall when I tensed up at the sound of the door of the basement openingand footstep walking down the stairs before closing my eyes, feigning sleep. I feel the bed dip slightly and fingers brushing my hair behind my ear then a body being pressed against my own as it takes everything in me not to move away from him. Hudson wraps his arm around mywaist and shiver in disgust of having his arms around because once upon a time, his arms used to make me feel safe and wanted but now they feel constricting and suffocating. I used want to go home to be with my Dads and my girlfriend who I know will never do something like this to me if we ever broke up.

"I love you so much, Rachel. I don't know why you won't come back to me but if you had, none of this would have happened. It doesn't matter because you're gonna love me again in time and I know that you know that I can make you very happy" Finn said kissing the back of my head.

 _Santana, I need you. Please come soon_.

I don't know what Hudson is planning to do to me but I do know that he has finally lost his mind if he thinks that kidnapping me and locking me in a basement is going to make me love again then he is sadly mistaken. I don't know when I had fallen asleep but by the time I had woke up, the football player was no where to be seen in the room before stepping off of the bed to see if he had forgotten to lock the door. I tested the doorknob but found that it's locked then the door opens as I come face to face with the person that brought me here, looking at me with a dope smile on his face that I once thought was cute.

He motions for me to follow him and it doesn't seem that he's worried that I'm going to try to escape but for now, I have to buy my time to think up a game plan so being the actress that I am, I will play along. We walked into the kitchen with a fully stocked refrigerator, a stove on top of a oven, and a square table with two seat filled with breakfast foods but the smell of the sausage patties was making me nauseous. Lately I have been incorporating meat into my diet which I'm still not happy about but I'll do it because my vegan lifestyle isn't conducive to my baby and the last thing that I want to do is put my baby's life in danger.

Hudson walks over to the table, pulling out my chair to appear like a gentleman as I sit down while he takes the seat on my right before placing a plate filled with pancakes, eggs, hash browns, sausage patties and fruit in front of me. The football player digs into his own plate and I follow suit but once the eggs and sausage patties were the only things left on my plate is when a hand is slammed on the table, scaring me.

"I spent all morning making this breakfast for you but if you're not gonna be grateful enough to eat it then I might as well let you starve" Finn said glaring at me. "Nothing is ever good enough for you, is it?! You need to learn how to give me the proper respect"

"I-I'm s-sorry" I said taking a bite out of the eggs.

"That's better. I didn't mean to shout at you, Rachel but I'm only doing this because I love you" Finn said placing his hand on my own.

"R-Right"

Once the food was eaten, I had gathered the dishes to be cleaned to show my 'appreciation' but I noticed that the kitchen sink had a window above it which means I could get an idea of where I am. While I was washing the dishes, I looked out the window to see that it had started snowing last night by the two inches of snow on the ground but from the environment, I knew that we were somewhere in the woods but I don't know where we are. I sigh quietly because I won't be able to give an accurate description of my location if I could get to a phone if there's one for miles. Once the dishes were washed, dried and put away is when Hudson decided to wrap his arms around my waist from behind, kissing the side of my neck and I could feel his arousal pressing against me.

"Just think that we could stay like this forever, in our own little bubble" Finn said kissing my collarbone. "No one ever comes up here and I could show you what it's like to be with a real man"

"F-Finn, I-"

"Don't worry Rachel, I'm not going to make you sleep with me… for now. I'm going into town later for supplies and you're free to search the cabin but don't think of trying to escape or there will be rather unpleasant consequences" Finn said making me facing me. "Please don't make me hurt you, Rachel"

Finn presses his chapped lips against me and it takes everything in me, not to throw up what I had just eaten as he turns to grab his keys and jacket before the front door opens and closes. I slump down to the floor with tears running down my face in fear of what might happen the longer that I'm here, wishing that Santana was here to save me from this hellhole but I pull myself together. I push myself off of the floor to see if there was any way for to escape but the front and back door are both locked, the windows are bolted shut on the first and second floor as I shiver slightly to realize that I'm still in my leotard and leggings. I opened one of the doors to some of the rooms before searching through the dresser for warmer clothing then changing into them as I returned to the living room to notice the fireplace with a decent pile of firewood nearby. I decided to get a fire started to warm up the room then sitting on the flurry rug in front of it, watching the flames dance.

 _How am I going to get out of here? Santana, where are you?_

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 39


	40. To The Rescue

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 40

* * *

 _Damn!_

 _Damn!_

 _Damn!_

 _Dammit all to hell!_

I told her to call someone to pick up from her dance lesson because I didn't feel comfortable walking around alone in the dark and my worst fears have come true along with no clue with who could have done this. When I had came over to check on my girlfriend, the last thing that I expected to hear was that she had never came back from her lesson which I hastily went off in search of her along with Ben. Chris stayed behind incase she comes back on her own but I couldn't help but feel guilty for not going with the diva to her dance lessons like I had planned to in the first place but she assured me that she would be fine on her own.

If anything happens to the petite singer, it's gonna be all my fault for not following through with what I had intended to do and if someone dares to harm a single hair on Rachel's head then there will be hell to pay. _Just wait for me, Rachel. I'm coming for you._ Ben and I drove around town everyone and anyone that might have any kind of information on the diva's whereabouts but we came up empty as by the time we return to the Berry residence, it was nearly five in the morning. I wanted to looking for the diva but the taller Berry man assured me that we'll go out looking for her again once we got some shut-eye and I wanted to argue but staying up all night was getting to me.

Chris ushers me up the stairs, saying that he would call Papi to tell me where I was as he allows me to use Rachel's room before falling on the posh bed, taking in my girlfriend's scent before becoming overwhelmed with emotions. I don't know what I'm going to do if I don't find her any time soon and I can't lose her or my unborn child but I know that I'm going to stay strong for the three of us. I promise that I would protect them and that's what I'm going to do as I slept for maybe two or three hours before leaving the Berry house in search of Rachel but I know that I'm going to need help so I called up Puck, Sam and Quinn.

I gave them the run-down on what's going on as each of each of us took one side of town when Ben called me, saying that they called the police about Rachel's disappearance but it wasn't about to stop me from looking for my family. As the time passes, the guys and Quinn called me saying that they didn't find a trace of the diva anywhere but they weren't going to stop looking for and I'm glad that we have great friends, putting me slightly at ease but I won't rest until the petite singer back in my arms. Over the course of a week I nearly turned this town upside down looking for Rachel but I'm no longer closer to finding her than I was at the beginning of this search and the not knowing was driving up a wall.

I wasn't getting too much sleep because of the thought of what could be happening at this very moment was keeping me up at night and the Berry men weren't much better as it seems the life was draining out of them. I can only imagine what's going on in their minds as they worry about their only daughter being missing and the police weren't helping much as they didn't have any leads on the case. School was hell and it wasn't the same without Rachel there, making that hellhole bearable as everyone scurried out of my way even more than usual as I have gotten into a few fights with a few poor unfortunate souls that accidentally incurred my wrath.

It was even worse that Hudson thought that it was a great time to annoy the fuck out of me while playing the victim that if Rachel hadn't gotten together with me then none of this would have happened. I wanted to knock me on his ass a few times but every time someone would step in to save his useless ass. He would wear this constant smug smirk like he knew something but I ignored them because I have other things to worry about than his jolly green giant's ass. I decided to take a shortcut to my fourth period class when I heard two talking in empty classroom as I stealthily hide outside of the door to see Finnocence and St Douchebag talking as the jock pushes the male diva up against a wall.

He whispers something into St. James' ear as he pales to an almost ghost-like color as Hudson pulls away with a satisfied look on his face before leaving the room only to stop outside of the classroom to see me standing there before giving me a smug wink. I turned to walk into the room to see the male diva sitting on the floor with his face in his hand, trembling slightly and I almost feel bad for him as I wonder what the hell the jock had said to him to turn the once overly confident man into this. I walked over towards the trembling the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump as he looks up at me with tears in his eyes.

"S-Santana, I-I"

"What's going on, St. James?" I asked crossing my arms. "What do you know? What are you and Finnessa planning?"

"I Finn, I didn't know" St. James said shaking his head.

"What about Finn?"

* * *

Spending a week with no one isn't all the bad but having to be locked in a cabin by an insane is another especially with the person who kidnapped you, pretending that this is the only way to make you fall in love with them. Every night around six, Finn would come to the cabin shouting 'Honey, I'm home' from the doorway as expecting him me to cook him dinner like we're a married couple. He would force me to lay down as I wish and pray for someone to find me or find a way to escape this hellhole but for a week, no one come but thankfully the football player hasn't anything… yet.

I know that it's only a matter of time before he tries to force himself on me so while Finn was in town getting supplies, I rummaged through the medicine cabinet to come across a bottle of sleeping pills. I pour the contents of four sleeping pills into the jock's drink while he was playing his video games before bringing the food in the living room while pretending to be interested in what was going on the television. Finn pauses the game for a moment before turning to face with a dopey smile on his face as he stretches out his hand, caressing my cheek as it takes every once of willpower not to pull away from him.

He drains off of his drink before eating the homemade burger that I made for him at his request as he tells me about his day at school but I only pretended to look interested. Once the food was eaten, I picked up the dishes before retreated to the kitchen to wash them as I wait for the sleeping pills to kick in when the jocks calls me into the living room to find him laying on the fluffy rug in nothing but his underwear. I wanted to throw up the content of my stomach at Finn's atrocious attempt at trying to seduce me but there's no way that I would sleep with hi willingly or otherwise but I could tell that he was starting to get annoyed with my hesitation. He stands up to his full height as he makes his way towards me and before I could try to get away, the jock traps me with his body and I could tell his arousal pressing against my lower stomach.

"I've been more than patient with you, Rachel. Providing for you and it's time that we do with all newlyweds do" Finn said thrusting his hips. "Make love on all of the surfaces of the house"

I tried to push Finn away but he easily overpowers me as he his lips covers my own before taking a page from my feisty girlfriend, stepping down hard on his foot as he yelps in surprise before hopping up and down in pain. I make a run for the door but before I could open the door to escape, I'm pulled back into the house before being carried down the stairs to the basement then thrown on the bed as Finn glares down at me. I tried to back away from him but he grabs me by my ankle, pulling me closer to him then forcing my legs apart and I could feel hot tears rolling down my cheeks as I know what was about to happen.

"Please don't. Don't do this Finn, please" I begged.

"You brought this on yourself. I wanted to make love to you but you forced me to screw your brains out like a common whore" Finn said yanking my panties down my legs.

What happens was nothing short of a miracle as Finn groans in pain as he slumps to the ground, revealing Santana standing behind the unconscious jock with a crowbar in her hands. The Cheerio spreads the jock's legs before stomping as hard as she could with her Timberlands while the football player howls in pain at the assault on his family jewels before the Latina unleashes an unknown fury upon his face and chest. I couldn't be ecstatic and relieved to see my girlfriend in that moment that I ever have in my life as she drops the crowbar, pulling me into her arms as I wrapped my arms around her neck because if she hadn't showed up.

I shuddered at the thought as she kisses my temple apologizing and whispering sweet nothings in my ear as she pulls my underwear onto my hips when the police comes in moments later to put Finn in handcuffs. He struggles against them to get at me and Santana , yelling profanities and crude names and I had to restraint my fiery girlfriend from picking up the crowbar to beat the crap out of him as a female officer by the name of Blake Johnson wraps a blanket around me as she takes my statement.

She gently ushers me and Santana up to the living room and stays with us until my fathers show up which wasn't long as they shower me with hugs and kisses, happy to know that I'm alright as Officer Johnson asks if I wanted to press charges against my ex. After everything that I've been through, I just want to put this behind me but the last thing that I want is for Finn to get away with what he's done and if pressing charges means that he gets the help that he needs than I'll do it. The officer said that she'll be in touch with how to proceed as my Dads ushers Santana and I into their car as they'll pick up my girlfriend's later as I snuggle into her loving embrace while she kisses me on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry, estrella"

"Why are you sorry?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. "If it hadn't been for you, who know what would have happened. You saved me"

"Maybe so but I followed my instincts to take you to your dance lessons that night then none of this would happened in the first place then you wouldn't have been put in danger and having to deal with that bastard for an entire week. It's all my fault that I nearly lost you both" Santana said as the tears rolled that beautiful face.

"Listen to me, Santana Lopez and listen well because none of this is your fault" I said taking her face in my hands. "You couldn't have known that Finn was going to kidnap me nor do I blame you for the choices that he choose to make. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I got it" Santana said letting out a watery laugh. "But I'm glad that you're safe"

"Me to but one thing is still bothering me, how did you find me?"

"You won't believe it but St. James helped me" Santana said wiping her tears away.

"Really? Jesse?" I asked surprised.

"If it wasn't for him telling what Finn was planning to do then I wouldn't have known where to look for you. He and Finnocence was planning to get you for themselves but I guess the giant wanted you for himself before changing the plan to kidnap you" Santana growls. "I guess that Finn threaten St Douchebag that if he told anyone that he would kill him"

I'm surprised that Finn and Jesse were working together to back together with me but I'm glad that Jesse decided to tell the truth and essentially saved me along with Santana who came to my rescue. I looked up at the Cheerio to notice the bags under her eyes and how exhausted she looked like she hadn't slept in a week than it dawned on me that she more than likely hasn't when we finally reached home. I grabbed the Latina by the hand, leading her upstairs towards my room as I rummage through my drawers before finding something suitable for her to wear to bed then gently ushering her my ensuite bathroom.

Fifteen minute later, Santana looks refreshed but still ready to fall asleep standing up as I take the next shower to scrub away any trace of Finn on my body when I noticed that I have a hand shaped bruise on my ankle but it's heal in time. I walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a oversized t-shirt that comes down to mid-thigh to see my girlfriend trying desperately trying to stay awake but my heart swell at that she did everything to rescue me. I fell all the more harder for the cheerleader as I climbed underneath the sheet, nuzzling my nose against my girlfriend's neck as she wraps her arms around my waist and in that moment, I feel like I'm finally home.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 40


	41. Looking Up

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 41

* * *

Waking up while holding the most important person in my life is the best feeling in the world and there's no other way that I would rather wake up to seeing that angelica face in the morning. I don't know how I got so lucky after what happened with that fuckin bastard Finn, I'm never taking anything with Rachel for granted ever again as I carefully slip out of her embrace towards the kitchen to make breakfast. When I came downstairs to find Chris install an alarm system and I know that he wants to make sure what happen never happens again as I'm going to do the same thing since I'm taking any chance of this happening again. The diva mean way too much to me and I was only able to find her because St James decided to come clean about being cahoots with Hudson but I know that I wont be so lucky so I'm going to take to all the Glee guys and Quinn.

I know that I can't be everywhere at once so I need people to help me ensure that the petite singer is safe as they're the only ones that I can trust with her safety as I walked into the kitchen. I prepared all of Rachel's favorites as Chris comes into the kitchen, placing his hand on my shoulder with a soft smile on his face and I know that we haven't been on the terms lately but after the kidnapping, he put aside his anger and distrust. I want to be on good terms with him and I want him to see that care about his daughter more than anything in this world. He tells me that he's going to hospital to pick up some vitamins for the diva and other errands as he should be back so soon while making sure that the alarm system is on if we do decide to leave the house.

I nodded as he puts on his coat as I put on the food on a tray before carrying it up the stairs to find the petite singer still sleeping then setting the tray down on the nightstand. I sit down on the bed as I gently push a lock of hair behind her ear then her eyes flutter open as those beautiful mocha eyes looks up me sleepily, hair sprayed on her pillow like a halo and I never seen anything more beautiful and sexy this girl in front of me. I leans forward to press our lips together in a passionate kiss fill with love and desire as she wraps her arms my neck, pressing our torsos together and I could feel her harden nipples through her t-shirt.

Our tongue dance languidly in each other's mouths as my not-so-little friend stirs in my shorts but first things first and I want to make sure that my pregnant girlfriend is taken care of as I pulled away causing her to whimper disapprovingly. Rachel sets herself up against the headboard while I place the try between the two of us and I could see the drool coming out the side of her mouth as I chuckle silently while she digs into her food then she notice that I wasn't eating. She cuts into her waffles before raising the fork to my lips, I roll my eyes playfully but accepts the bite nonetheless as she continues to fed the both of us until the food was eaten before moving the tray back to the nightstand as she pushes me onto my back.

Rachel straddles my hips, pressing our lips together in a heated kiss as the heat goes through straight to my lower regions and I grip her hips, bucking my arousal against hers before pulling back to discard the oversized t-shirt. I stare at her perfect perky breasts down to her taut stomach and in my eyes, she's the vision of beauty and she's all mine as I'm the only one that gets to her like this as I flip us over so I'm on top. I place open-mouthed kisses down the column of her neck to the valley of her breasts before taking one of her nipples in my mouth, nipping and sucking on the sensitive bud as the diva laces her hand in my hair, holding me in place as I alternate between breasts.

I moved lower to her naval as I spread the diva's legs apart, taking in her scent before diving in lapping her like she's a five-course meal and I could survive on one thing for the rest of my life then it would be this. The petite singer's head moves side to side in pleasure as she buckles her hips erratically and I know that she wouldn't last too long as I pulled back. Rachel's cheeks flush with her lips parted slightly, letting out little pants as I disrobe before lining up my cock with her sopping wet pussy, gently penetrating all the way to the hilt as the both of us groan in pleasure. Being inside of the diva feels so amazing, it's so tight and warm as the singer wraps her legs around my waist, fusing our lips together as I slowly in and out of me.

The little mewls and moans that escape her swollen lips spurs me on as my thrusts gets longer and harder while the sounds of skin slapping against skin bounds off of the wall before I could feel the fluttering of Rachel's wall around my dick. I reach between us to rub tight circles on her clit before the diva's pussy tightens around me almost like a vice grip as her whole body tenses up then goes lax on the bed. The petite singer takes a moment to catch her breath as I place kisses on her neck and collarbone and before I was going on, I found myself on my back to look my girlfriend in eye to see her eyes darken with lust and desire.

Rachel lowers herself on my throbbing cock, throwing her head back in pleasure as she repeatedly spears herself and it's ironic as this reminds me of the night on Halloween night but I couldn't help finding sexy that my girlfriend taking charge in the bedroom. I thrust my hips upwards to meet hers and I find myself reaching my climax quickly but I don't want to cum before the diva as I reach to roughly pinch at nipples causing her to cry out my name as her hips erratically slams down against my own. I feel myself shooting thick ropes of cum the singer's pussy as she slumps against my chest, trying to catch our breaths from our intense lovemaking as I never thought in my life that I would be this content but I am.

I have great friends, an amazing and loving girlfriend and a great family and to be honest there's no where that I would rather be than in the arms of Rachel Barbra Berry but I stare up at the ceiling, I can't help but wonder about my woman that walked out of my life. I know that she had walked out on me, Papi and Memo but I can't help wondering why she had done it and I often stayed up late at night, thinking if I had been normal then she would have stayed. Was it my fault that she left? Could I have been the reason that she left?

For a long time, I hated my mother and honestly I wanted to stay mad at her but for one reason or another just couldn't although I want to ask why did she leave as I might never get the chance to ask these questions. I never told anyone this but it feels like I have a hole in my heart that my mother took with her and I guess that I'll always feel this way but I choose not to dwell on that shit because I'm a badass. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I feel something caressing my cheek to gaze into a pair of concerned brown eyes.

"Where did you go, love?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Nowhere, I'm right here" I said kissing her knuckles lovingly.

"I know you are but you checked out on me. Your mind was elsewhere, do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked half covering my body with hers.

"Not really but one day I will, I promise"

"Okay love but just know that I'm in this for the long haul and I'm not going anywhere" Rachel said kissing my forehead.

"I know"

Rachel rests her head on my chest, drifting off to sleep as I entangle my fingers, massaging her scalp while she lets out a content sigh and it wasn't long before her breath evens out signaling that the diva had fallen asleep. I don't know how I managed to catch someone so caring and wonderful as Rachel but one day I will prove that I'm worth of being by this rising star but be able to provide for her and our children.

"I love you"

* * *

I have made a lot of mistakes in my lifetime including leaving my husband and children as I have no right to just waltz back into their lives like nothing ever happened and I understand that they must hate. Hell, I hate me for putting them through all of that but it's not for the reason that I have led them to believe as I had to make them believe that I was leaving for purely selfish reasons as it couldn't be further from the truth. Over the years, I wanted to reach out and contact them to see how they're doing but the men that I 'work' made it difficult to do but now that I managed to get away from that life, I want to make things right. For I have to find someplace warm for me and the sleeping four year old in my arms which was the last thing that I had expected to occur in the game but I couldn't abort the life that was growing inside of me because the shitty birth control that I was on failing.

I couldn't for the life of me remember who the father is, not that it matters now as I'm no longer in that life anymore and I won't look back as I found a cheap hotel as I laid the sleeping four year old down on the bed while I couldn't help thinking how much she reminds me of Santana at that age. I know that she must think that I abandon her and hate my guts for leaving her but I truly didn't have much of a choice at the time as I owe a lot of money to certain people in Mexico. They had threaten to hurt my family if I didn't pay them back the money so I left to protect them but I have no right to intrude on their lives now after being gone for so long but I need to see them, to make things right. I pulled out my pre-paid phone, dialing a number that I hadn't called in so long that I don't even know if they had changed it or not but I'm hoping that they hadn't.

"Callie Torres. Who may I ask is calling?"

"Hey big sis" I said smiling nervously.

"M-Maribel? Is that really you?" Callie asked shocked.

"It's me"

Callie started yelling and swearing Spanish at me causing me to walk outside if fear of the sleeping four year old waking up because of the yelling and I knew that she would be pissed at me for leaving my family. In the past I had no sense of responsibility as Papi often said that I take after Mami for not wanting to be free and rebellious but it was my own fault that I gotten myself into the situation that I'm in but I want to be better. I have to be better for my children but I want to make things right between my sister and I because things between us have always been tense as when we were growing up, Callie was the one looking after me while Papi was busy with work.

As sisters, we often butted heads and arguments while Papi often spoiling the both of us but I was definitely a daddy's girl as a result I ended up being the spoiled, bratty one while more than not getting my way. I know that it's irked my sister to no end but I want our relationship to be better because when I was away, I missed my family especially Callie as she was my protector from people that wanted to hurt me or was no good for me.

"Callie, I know that you're very upset with me and you probably hate me as you have every right to be-"

"Well no shit, Sherlock. Do you know how long I've been looking for you? Do you know what you put Carlos and those kids through? What the hell were you thinking?" Callie hissed angrily.

"Don't you think that I know that?! You have any idea what I've been through the last six years?! I made a lot of mistakes and I don't expect anyone to forgive me but I'm asking for a chance to redeem myself!"

Callie sighs and I could hear how tired she sounds as I waited for her to response.

"I don't want Santana and Memo to get hurt but I know that they miss you. I need you to promise that you take off again"

"I can promise you that I won't. I need them as much as they need me because I want my family back"

"Okay but you have to patient with me here cause I have to engage Santana's reaction to the possibility of having you back in her life as I sense she's the most hurt by your absence"

"I do. She must think that she's the reason that I abandon her" I said running my hand through my hair.

"I think that we should meet and talk. Is tomorrow at one at the park good for you?" asked Callie.

"That's perfect and Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"It's good to hear your voice. I missed you" I said smiling softly.

"I missed you, little Lamb"

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 41


	42. A Meeting & A New Member

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 42

* * *

The last thing that I expected was to get a call from my sister who I haven't heard from in the last six years also who I haven't looking for at Papi's not-so-subtle urging. A part of me want to be angry at her for being selfish and not thinking about the consequences of her actions but another part of me is grateful that she's safe at the moment. It leaves me to wonder why she waited after all this time to call me after falling off the face of the planet but I guess I'll have my answers when I meet with Maribel at the park. I don't know I can trust around Santana and Memo especially my name as I know how sensitive is about the subject of her mother after being her up a few in conversation and I know that my nephew can barely remember what she looks like.

He was so young she left so suddenly but they have a right to decide if they want to have their mother back in their lives or not as I hope that I'm making the right decision as I parked my car. I walked around the park for a moment before sitting down on a bench, looking at a playground with kid running around and playing as it makes me think about how young and innocent my sister and I used to be before having to grow up. I wish that I could back in time to visit those times as I waited back ten minutes when someone taps me on the shoulder and I turned to see my sister holding a child around the age of four.

This child looks exactly like Santana when she was her age except this girl has stormy grey eyes instead of brown eyes as Maribel sets her down before ushering over towards the playground to play with the other children. I try to wrap my mind around the possibility that my sister of having another child as she leans back against the bench while I take a closer look at and I see that she looks drop dead tired as well as she's been through hell.

Her eyes are tired but filled with regret and sorrow, leaving me to wonder what she's been through the last couple of years as she rubs her hands over her face before turning her attention towards me then suddenly pulling me into a tight hug. It was so tight that it was hard to breathe but I don't say a word because I know that she needs this as much as I do and we stay like this for awhile to see tears rolling down my sister's face. I wiped them away as Maribel gathers her thoughts and I didn't want to rush her as I know that she'll tell me everything in her own time.

"I never intend on leaving my family"

"Then why did you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I owed certain people from Mexico a lot of money which I borrowed from to help put Carlos through school even though I never told him where the money was coming from. Not long after Guillermo was born, they came to collect with interest and if I didn't pay them, they were going to hurt my family and I couldn't let that happen" Maribel said running her hands through her hair.

"Why did you tell Carlos or at least Papi, he would have paid them off" I said furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"I know that he would have but I wanted to do this on my own, I could something without having to resort to calling Papi to bail me out like he always does. I wanted to feel like I could solve this problem since I gotten myself into it in the first place but I made the situation worse as they made me work in a brothel. It was degrading and humiliating as all the different men that I had to sleep with" Maribel said shivering in disgust. "It always seems like I was no closer to paying my debt off and it only got worse once I found out that I was pregnant with Alexandria but I couldn't bring myself to abort her so I had to keep her alive long enough until I could figure out a way to escape"

"Maribel, what did you do?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't easy but I managed to find someone that was willing to sell me some fast-reacting poison and I slipped into the head bastard's food before making my escape for the boarder. I have no reason to ask you to help or forgive me for what I put you and the rest of my family through but I want to make things right. I should've told Carlos or at least Papi what was going on but everyday that I was away from you all, I missed you all dearly" Maribel said as the tears rolled down her face.

I wrapped my arms around my sister as I had no idea what she had endured this entire time as I would never wish that kind of pain on my worse enemy but I'm glad that she back now. I don't know how Carlos or the kids are going to react to knowing that Maribel is back in the same country let alone the same town but we'll take it one step at a time but I'm making sure that nothing like this ever happens again because no one hurts my baby sister and gets away with it.

My sister calm down a little as she wipes away a few stray tears before turning her attention back to the playground to see Alexandria sliding down on the swirling slide as I noticed the little girl may look like her big sister but has a very sunny disposition. It reminds me a lot of Memo and I think that the two younger siblings would get along rather well but I can't help thinking that my oldest niece will have mixed feeling about her half-sister or even consider the younger girl family. I guess that I will have to see what happens I see how she feels about seeing her mother after so long and much less how Carlos will react after seeing his estrange wife if he'll allow the kids to meet her. This is a tense and complication situation but I guess that I can only hope for the best until I can come up with a plan.

"I've missed out on so much in my kids' lives. I doubt that Memo will actually know what I look like and I'm sure that Santana hates my guts" Maribel said remorsefully.

"I can't speak for Santana but I promise you that she's growing up to be a fine young woman. She's been through over the years and she missed out on having a mother to help her navigate that awkward phase of puberty"

"I should've been three for her but I want to make it to her. I wanna have a relationship with her"

"I know that you and you will but it's gonna take time"

"I know, I know" Maribel sighs quietly.

* * *

Sectionals are nearly around the corner but thankfully when we managed to get a set-list done beforehand but now with Finn in jail for kidnapping my girlfriend, we're scrabbling for a new member to replace his ass but it's proving to be a pain in the ass. _It shouldn't be this hard to find another singer in this fuckin school._ I was making my way towards the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat when I hear something along the lines of someone singing and decently at that, following the singing to an empty classroom and I'm floored.

 _That voice belongs to fuckin Dave Karofsky! What the hell is this world coming to?! There's no way that I'm recruiting the person that threaten Kurt's life no matter much the male diva irks me, I'm not putting him through having to spend time with someone like Karosky. No, nu-uh not in this life or the several lifetimes after this. I don't care how badly we need a new member._ I walked towards the cafeteria, taking my seat next to my girlfriend trying to get the idea of Karofsky being able to sing that I didn't notice the look that I'm getting. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I feel something squeezing my knee to see Rachel looking at me with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay, love?" Rachel asked concerned.

"You look like something's bothering you" Quinn said raising an questioning eyebrow.

"I'm fine" I said shaking off their concern.

"San, you can talk to us, we're your friends" Brittany said smiling reassuringly.

"Rather than dealing with Satan's problems, we need to find a new member before Sectionals" Mercedes cuts in.

"Before Weezy cut me off" I said glaring at her. "It's about finding someone to fill in that bastard's place but this person can sing because I just hear them do but I know no one here is gonna want him to join"

"Who is it?" Boy Chang asked curious.

"Karofsky"  
"Are you fuckin crazy?! After everything that guy put everyone at this table through? You want him to join?" Weezy said outrage.

"Hell no! I rather have my eye gorge out with a rusty spoon after what bastard put Lady Hummel through and I would rather recruit anyone but him" I said glaring at her.

The table erupted about why we shouldn't recruit the jock before Kurt silences everyone with what he had to say and I had thought that he would be the main one against the idea but he surprises everyone. I knew that he was afraid of the football player but said that he knows that the club needs twelfth member in order to qualify for Sectionals and that he's willingly to put aside his feelings for the good of the club. Before anyone could try to talk the male diva out of this, he gets up to recruit Karofsky himself as I quickly follow him with Puck and the rest of the glee guys because he's going do this then he's gonna need backup. Kurt walks into boys' locker-room where the meathead was lifting weights before noticing that he has an audience, sneering at the smaller boy but I could see something else in his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Hummel?" Karofsky sneers.

"I'm here to recruit you to join Glee, Dave" Kurt said nervously.

"And why would I join a group of singing sissies and pansies?" Karofsky scoffs, lifting weights.

"Look here you son of a bitch, we wouldn't even consider asking you join Glee if we weren't hard up for members and remember, I know about your dirty little secret" I whisper dangerously into his ear.

"W-What are you talking about?" Karofsky stammered.

"I've seen the way that you stare at Sam last week and the way you treat Kurt is the telltale sign of something. I'm willing to spread it all over school if you want it to stay a secret then I suggest you join the club until Sectionals and find new members, are we clear?"

"Y-You wouldn't" Karofsky said testing me.

"The only straight about me is that I'm a straight up bitch plus I have undeniable proof so test me if you want to" I said smirking evilly.

"F-Fine but just k-keep Hummel's fairy ass away from me" Karofsky pointing his finger at Kurt.

"No, you keep you and your meat sweat away from him unless absolutely necessary then we're all good" I said gently guiding Kurt out of the room.

The poor kid looks like he's ready to throw up his lunch and I know that this is going be extremely painful for him as I wonder how he's gonna get through but I have a new fond respect for him now. I rub his back until he could pull himself together as he looks up at me with a smile but it looks more like grimace to me.

"Thanks guys for coming with me. I don't think that I would be able to get through if you were there with me" Kurt said looking at me and the guys.

"No worries, we got your back but are you sure that you're gonna be okay with Karofsky in Glee club" Boy Change asked concerned.

"I don't have much a choice now and we need a twelfth member if we're going to Sectional. We work too hard to trip up at the last minute" Kurt said shaking his head. "What do you have Karofsky that made him change his mind?"

"Uhhhh don't worry about it cause as he falls in line and doesn't pull any shit with you then neither you nor him have anything to worry about"

"Santana?" Kurt said pressing for information.

"Trust me, it's better than you don't know" I said shaking my head.

"Fine but thank you for sticking up for me" Kurt said smiling slightly.

"You're welcome but it's a one time thing, I have a reputation to keep and I can't have people thinking that I have gone soft" I said smirking.

"Whatever you say Satan" Kurt said rolling his eyes playfully.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 42


	43. Stressin'

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 43

* * *

We were playing catch up to get Karofsy in sync with the rest of us as we stayed after school to put the finishing touches on the routines and Rachel had caught the take-off spirit as we couldn't leave until she was satisfied with everything. I had to reign her in a few times because everyone was getting annoyed with her, myself included, and the stress of it isn't good on the baby as the baby bump is starting to show slightly while I'm finding rubbing it when we're alone.

I can't wait to find out we're having and finally hold our little bundle of joy, being able to teach her/him how to be a total badass or a diva in my girlfriend's case and a left hook, watching Rachel sing it to sleep. Lately it seems that a switch has been flipped inside of my girlfriend as she just wants have sex whenever and wherever possible as I've gotten more sex over the last two and half, I was pretty sure that my dick was gonna fall off. All I want to do is sleep for about a fuckin week but I don't have time to actually do it because I have no much going on that I'm inhaling coffee like it's water to get through the day as I'm standing on the football field.

Coach is making go over the same goddamn routine over and over again and I'm starting to regret not eating breakfast this morning although I'm not even sure if I ate lunch but I feel super light-headed as everything goes black. I don't know how long I was knocked but I could hear people talking over med while something pushes my hair behind my ear as I blink the blurriness away to look into a familiar pair of worried brown eyes.

I try to sit up and hit by a wave of nausea as the tiny diva gently guides back to lay on the bed as the nurse explains that the reason that I passed out was because my blood sugar was low before leaving to get me a cookie and some orange juice. I could see that Rachel was worried as she tends to bite the corner of her lip and I was prepared her to lecture me about skipping meals and whatnot but it never comes to see the tears welling in her eyes. I quickly takes the girl in my arms, whispering sweet nothings in her eyes so she would calm down, hating myself that I'm causing the girl to cry over me once again until I feel a sharp pain on my side.

"You promised" Rachel said glaring at me.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"You promised that you would come to me when you were feeling stressed"

"I-"

"No Santana, we agreed that we would share the responsibility of taking care of each other. I can't… I can't lose you" Rachel said tears rolling down her face.

I sigh, running my hand through my hair as I hate being the reason that my pregnant girlfriend's cry and I did promise to come to her when I was feeling stress but I didn't want to stress her out too. It's not easy for me to talk about my feelings but I know that it's good that I'm skipping meals like this and the last thing that I want to do is put myself in a hospital.

"I'm sorry, Estrella. I promise that the next time that I'm feeling stressed that I'll come to you, okay" I said kissing the top of her head.

"Okay but I'm ensuring that you eating properly as it seems that you aren't doing"

"Rachel" I whined.

"Don't Rachel me, I want to make sure that you getting the proper nutrition to function so you're not passing out because you know how you scaring it is to find out that someone you care about collapsing"

She's right because I couldn't help worrying like crazy when I heard that she had passed out at the beginning of our relationship and I don't want to be anymore stress on her than I need to. I nodded in agreement as the nurse comes back with my cookie and orange juice before allowing me to go as Rachel guides me to my car, taking my keys from me as she drives me back to her place. For once I didn't put up a fight as I lean back in the passenger's seat, listening the radio slowly falling asleep although I didn't stay asleep for too long as I found myself in the Berry's driveway.

I'm lead inside towards the singer's bedroom and was told to lay down on the bed as the diva walks down the room while I changed into a loose t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that stops at my ankles before flopping down on the bed. I was slowly drifting off to sleep but I tried to stay awake because I want to get my cuddle on with my girlfriend although my eyes are feeling really heavy as I hear footsteps then the bed dips slightly.

The diva climbs on the bed as I shifted up her shirt to place a kiss on her growing belly before laying my head on her shirt while her hand instantly lace in my hair. I sigh contently as the singer lightly massages my scalp, kissing the top of my head as there's nowhere else that I would rather be than right here, falling into a peaceful sleep then woke up by the sound of my phone ringing. I groan as I knew that the ring tone belongs to Papi and I was really tempted to let it just let it go to voicemail but I know that he'll just keep calling until I pick up as I reached into my pants pocket while to see that I had slept for nearly four hours.

"Hello?"

"Santi, where are you?"

"At Rachel, I fell asleep here" I said rolling onto my back.

"I have to take a late shift at hospital so I need you to watch Memo"

"Okay, I'm on my way now" I said rubbing the sleeping out of my eyes.

"Thank you Santi, tell Rachel I said hello" Papi said hanging up the phone.

I'm still tired but I'm not going back to sleep anytime soon as I pushed myself off of the bed, walking the sleeping diva in the process before explaining the situation then tells me to call her to call her when I get home. I kiss her on the forehead before making my way out the door, making the short drive back home as Papi's walking out the door as he hugs me, telling me that he fed and bathe my brother then hops into his car. I walked into the house, finding Memo sitting on the couch watching Finding Nemo when I catch his attention and rushes to my side.

"Hey baby brother" I said ruffling his hair. "Did you finish your homework?

"Mhm, Papi helped me with it and I got to make a rocket out of popsicle sticks" Memo said smiling a bright red smile.

 _Oh boy, this kid isn't going to go down._ Before I could even blink, my brother takes off like the Road Runner forcing me to chase after him all over the house and it wasn't for almost thirty minutes before I could catch him, carrying him to bed but he wasn't having any of it. The munchkin gave the slip a few times before I had to resort to bribing him with a trip to the park tomorrow morning with Rachel in tow before deciding to finally settle down long enough to go to sleep and it feels like I got played. I text the diva about going to park and that I made it home okay before deciding to watch an episode of Criminal Minds before bed.

* * *

I think that it's a wonderful idea to come the park as I brought some breakfast sandwiches and a thermos of my vegan hot chocolate to keep warm as it had started snowing last night and the last thing that I want is for Memo or Santana's body temperature drop, causing them to get sick. I arrived to the playground fifteen minutes earlier than what the cheerio had agreed on meeting but I didn't mind as I watch a couple of kids playing with each other in the snow, chasing after each other as I fantasize about coming with my child. Santana sliding down the slide with our child on her lap, giggling happily and playing hide-and-go-seek then I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I feel a small body colliding with my leg to see a little girl sitting on the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Sweetie. Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

She doesn't say anything as her lip quivers before taking in my arms, shushing her while checking her for bumps and bruises as it was a few minutes before the little girl finally calms down. I take a good look at the girl and I found myself mesmerized by her grey eye yet for some reason, she reminds me a lot of Santana then I'm pulled out of my thoughts by someone calling my name to see my girlfriend and Memo walking towards me. The youngest Lopez rushes over towards me, hugging my waist as I kissed the top of his head when the cheerio raises an eyebrow at the little girl in my arms who's resting her head on my shoulder.

"Who's the kid?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, she had ran into my leg and I was making sure that she was okay" I said shrugging my shoulders before turning attention to the little girl. "What's your name, Sweetie? I'm Rachel and this is my girlfriend Santana and my buddy Memo"

"Alex" Alex said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you, Alex" I said smiling.

Alex starts wriggling out of my arms as she and Memo rushes off towards the playground while Santana and I sits on the bench, offering her a breakfast sandwich as she wraps her arm around my shoulders.

"For some reason, Alex reminds me a lot of you" I said snuggling into her side.

"Yeah cause all Mexican look alike to you" Santana tease playfully.

"That's not what I might and you know it" I said smacking her stomach.

"Yeah, yeah maybe if we had the same color eyes then we could be twins or something" Santana said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

* * *

Unaware that the two of them are being watched, Maribel was debating whether she should announce her presence as her children unknowingly met each other as she wants to take Santana and Memo in her arms. To holding them after six long years of being absent from their lives and she knows that this is the reunion that she had imagine in her mind but it wasn't like she could leave Alexandria unattended for too long. Maribel takes in a deep breath before taking the first step in the direction, throwing caution to the wind.

"Santi"

Santana turns to see who had called her name as her eyes widen to the sizes of dinner plates to see the face of the woman who had walked out of her life six years ago, standing a few feet away with tears welling in her eyes.

"M-Mami?" Santana asked shocked.

"Hi baby" Maribel said with a watery smile.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 43


	44. A Mother Of A Return

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 44

* * *

The last thing that I would have expected to happen on this cold day was to see the face of the person that had happened me and my brother six years ago standing a few feet away. There's so many thing that I wanted to say to her but the words wouldn't come out as I try to figure why she would seek me out now after all this time away doing who knows what then I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Alex calls out 'Mommy'. The little girl rushes towards my mother before being lifted onto her hip while acting all motherly towards then I make the connection between the two as a part of me is saddened that we could be easily replaced.

Although I'm angry at the same that we were replaced with a newer and younger model and yet she has the nerve to come to rub it in our faces like all the time that she spent away from us doesn't matter like she's expecting a warm welcome. Memo comes up behind me as he looks between me and Mami with a confused look on his face as he tries to figure out who this stranger is, not knowing the face of the person that he given birth to him as she left when he was a few months old. He never got to have a relationship with his mother or get to know her like I did but I guess that he's lucky in sense as my brother didn't have to deal with the pain understanding of having someone walking out on you.

Every day since Mami walked out on us, I tortured myself with questions as I tried to figure why she walked out on us and what could I have done to stop her, wondering if I was the cause of her departure. I needed my mother to help me through that awkward phase and puberty while trying to raise my brother because Papi was too consumed with grief and sadness to function right to raise the both of us. Mami sets Alex as she turns her attention back to me, taking a step towards then stopping short of my brother as she bends down to his level with a warm smile on her face which he returns.

Memo introduces himself as she giggles softly before introducing herself without revealing who she truly is and he comments how cool it is that we all share the same last name then taking Alex's hand, running towards the playground. Mami stands up to her full height, standing two inches shorter than me as she hesitantly reaches out to touch my face but I stepped back, glaring at her heatedly because she has no right to touch or act like she didn't abandon us like we didn't mean anything to her. She looks at me with sadness and regret etched on her face which she should be feeling and more as she had the gall to leave and start another family elsewhere but for some reason decided to come back after six years when we're trying to pick up the pieces of our lives.

I'm shaking with anger and resentment as I want to tell to go away and never come back as I'm doing fine without her and the last thing I need is for her to come ruining everything with her presence. A calming feeling washes over when I feel Rachel, placing her hand on the small of my back while placing the other on my cheek, gently guiding me to look her in the eye as I take in a deep breath then she wraps her arms around my waist. I melt into her embrace as the diva places soft kisses my temple while all the anger slowly leaves my body and I'm grateful that she's here right now, ignoring the woman standing in front of as I lose myself in my girlfriend.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by something tugging on my pants leg and I looked down to see Alex standing up at me curiously before taking me by the hand towards the swing and everything in me wants to dislike her but I couldn't bring myself to do so. It's not her fault that her mother had abandon us as I place her in the kiddie swing, lightly pushing her as she giggles happily and I find myself smiling in spite of myself but I don't know if I want to pursue a relationship with my half-sibling. It would mean having to deal with the person that abandon me all those years ago and I don't know if I'm ready to face those issues as I found myself enjoying that I've spent with the smaller girl, finding out that she's a small ball of sunshine.

By the time that both kids were ready to eat something it was nearly one in the afternoon but I didn't want to spend anymore time with Maribel then I have to and I have no clue what idea she have put in Rachel's head while I was with the kids. I just wanted this day to be over already as I needed Alex back to her mother before taking Memo's hand, walking away quickly as possible while ignoring Maribel calling out to me but I just keep walking. The petite singer doesn't say a word on the drive back to my place as I was expecting her to start me questions about my mother but she just looks forward until I pulled up into the driveway, noticing that my Tia's and Papi's cars parked too. I walked through the door find Tia and Papi sitting on the couch as he stares blankly ahead with a hand covering his mouth and I could tell that this wasn't good as the both of them turned their attention towards me.

"Santi, your mother. She's… she's in town" Tia said after a minute.

"I know" I said running my hand through my hair.

"You do?" Papi asked surprised.

"I ran into her at the park. She was there with her daughter who's four by the way as if that doesn't make this whole situation even more fucked up" I said frowning.

"Dammit Maribel" Tia hissed under her breath. "I told her to wait"

"Wait" I said narrowing my eyes. "You know that she was here and didn't say anything. What the fuck?!"

"Watch your mouth, Santana" Papi warns.

"How long did you know that she was here, huh?"

"A day, I swear but I told her to wait because I didn't want her popping on you unless you were sure that you want her in your lives. I know how you guys feel about my sister but there's more to this story then her just leaving" Tia sighs.

"She abandon us because she didn't want to be a wife and a mother anymore but that's kinda ironic as she comes back with a kid at the hip" I scoffed harshly. "But I guess that she couldn't stop from whoring herself out to just anyone"

"Santana, that's enough" Papi shouted angrily. "I know and understand that you are upset with your mother about the decisions that she made but you aren't to stand here and disrespect her like this"

"You're defending her now? After everything that she did to us, after leaving us like we meant nothing her but comes back, expecting us to welcome her back with open arms" I said angrily. "Sorry but I can't just forgive and forget like you can. I'm outta here"

Papi calls me to come but I couldn't bring myself to do so as I just keep walking with no particular direction as I just need to wrap my head around the fact that my family wants me to just forget that my mother practically abandon me. She left us without a second thought but comes back like she wants us to throw a party in her name after six years with a kid on her hip but I just can't bring myself to do because a part of me hates what she did to our family. Our family practically fell apart when Mami left but she didn't have the decency to face us and instead left a note in her stead although the worst part was that I was the one to find it.

For the longest time, I thought it was my fault that she had up and left as she felt embarrass to have such a freak for a daughter before deciding to get a fresh start somewhere else but when I turned thirteen, that sadness turned to anger and bitterness. I lashed at people who had better lives than especially Rachel who has two loving parents who wouldn't dream of walking out on her but I'm lucky that she didn't take any of it personally as more often held her hand out in friendship. Now I have people that truly care about me and my family is slowly coming together but I don't know if I want my mother back in my life just to have the possibility of walking out on me again as it feels like I would be opening a can of worms.

I don't know how long I've standing in front of the pond but it must've been awhile as my brain is finally registering the cold then a warm body being pressed against my body, holding me close. I looked over my shoulder to see that it's Rachel but she doesn't say a word before she leads me towards a small coffee shop nearby to grab something warm to drink along with a croissant although she doesn't say a word. I have no idea what's going on in her head but I'm glad that the diva's not pressing me for answer or bombarding me with questions even though I know that she wants to ask them but as my mother is the furthermost thing that I want to talk about.

"You know I always wondered what my birth mother was like growing up. What was she like? Do I look like her? Why did she give me up? Did she even want me? I asked myself these questions every day and I nearly drove myself with all possible scenarios but the worst is the not knowing" Rachel laughs humorlessly. "I know that you probably hate your mother for what she did to you and your family, hell I hate that she put you through all of that pain"

"Where are you going with this, Rachel?" I asked furrowing my eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm not asking you to forgive her for what she did but you owe it to yourself to at least clear the air between the two of you, get the answers that I know that you're craving to get that you can get only from her. If you want to pursue a relationship with your mother then I'll support you but if after getting your answer, you want nothing to do with her than I'm behind you hundred and ten percent" Rachel said taking my hands in hers.

As much as I hate to admit but Rachel's right about that I want answers and the only one that can answer them are Maribel but it doesn't mean that I like it but it needs to be done if I want to get over this.

"Have I told you that you're really sexy when you're knocking sense into me?" I asked wriggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"No but do you get out of here? My Dads aren't going to be home for awhile and I could some _alone_ time with my sexy girlfriend" Rachel said biting her lip sexily.

"You read my mind" I said pulling her towards the door.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 44


	45. Truth Time

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 45

* * *

I'm sitting a booth in the back of a small diner not too far from my house with a cup of coffee black with two sugars, feeling fuckin anxious because I'm waiting for the woman that abandon me and my family six years ago. A part of me just wants to get up and walk out of the door to avoid speaking with this woman but another part of me wants damn answers to questions that been plaguing me since that day. I promised Rachel that would hear how and try to not be so defensive or confrontational but we'll see if I keep from cutting her down at the kneecaps.

I know that the diva wants the best for me, thinking that talking this out will help find peace and I hope that she's right about this as Papi is still on the fence about all of this but Tia says it's better to hear her out before making and rash and hasty decision. It feels like she knows as my Psychic Third Mexican Eye s getting all tingling and it's never wrong but I just have to see how this goes when I look up to see Maribel standing in front of me awkwardly. It looks like she wants to hug me but refraining from doing so as she slides into the other side of the booth when the waitress shows up to take her order as she orders a cup of coffee with two sugar.

 _I guess we have the taste in coffee._

Maribel looks at me for a moment as a shit ton of emotions flashes her eyes but the most dominant ones are regret, guilt and longing as she runs her hand through her hair as I take a better look at the woman in front of me. She looks so exhausted and broken like life had been her as it's personal punch bag but I can't see how her life could have possibly been that hard since she wanted to get away from her family and want to be on her own with any strings. I want to hate her with every fiber of my being and I have no problems cutting people down to size as I intended to do as my anger is boiling underneath the surface but I stop myself from hurling some form of an insult.

I needed my mother to help guide me through puberty as I stumble through blindly and she missed so many things with Memo that she should've been there for but it feels like she couldn't be bothered. Papi became a shell of his former self, barely eating or sleeping, just working non-stop to avoid coming home and I had to pick up the broken pieces of my family or what was left of it.

"Why? Why did you leave?" I asked frowning.

"Santana, I know that you think that I left because I didn't want to be a part of a family anymore but that couldn't be further from the truth" Maribel sighs.

"Then why did you write that stupid fuckin letter saying that you were tired of being a wife and a mother?" I hissed. "Why did you abandon us? Why did you abandon me? Why couldn't you tell us the truth?"

"Because the people that I was dealing would have hurt or even worse to you guys if I had told anyone and I couldn't let that happen because you, your Dad and Memo mean more to me than anything in the world" Maribel said taking my hands in hers. "I wrote that letter so you wouldn't go searching for me but leaving you three was the biggest mistake of my life"

"What people? What did you do?" I asked confused.

"I burrowed money from certain in Mexico to help put your father through medical school but I never told him where the money was coming from and they came to collect after your brother was born with interest. If I didn't pay all of the money then they was going to go after you so I made a decision to go with them so you would be safe. I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of and made a lot of my fair share of mistakes but you have to believe me that I never stopped loving you guys because I would go to the ends of the Earth to keep you safe" Maribel said squeezing my hands.

"What did make you do?" I asked curious.

"I was forced to work as a whore in a brothel and as a result of a broken condom, Alex was born and I haven't a clue who her father is" Maribel said blinkng away the tears.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't know" I said feeling horrible.

"No, don't be sorry. I want you to know the truth but the only reason why I was able to escape was because I slipped some poison into the head bastard's food before finally being to escape back here. There's nothing that I want more than to be a part of your family but I know that I have a lot of things to make up for and it's a lot to ask for forgiveness. I am truly sorry Santi for all of the things that I put you through but I never meant to hurt" Maribel said tears rolling down her cheeks.

The last thing that I had expected was to end up crying but most of all I want to kill those bastards for what they did to Mami and what they out her through although she managed to come back. I feel horrible for not knowing full story and assuming that she love me but she left because she felt that she needed to protect us from the effects of her decision. Before I could pen my mouth to apologize, Mami moves to the side that I'm on and pulls me into her arms, rocking me back and forth while whispering in my ear that she got me as I'm pretty sure that people are staring at but I couldn't give a fuck.

When I finally calmed down, we just talked… well mostly I did about little stuff about my life as she hangs on my word while pushing a lock of hair behind my ear until it got pretty late but I didn't want it to end so soon. Mami promised to we'll continue this another time since she's not going anywhere as we exchanged numbers while wrapping her arms around my shoulders, holding me tightly as I breathe in her scent before going our separate ways. I parked my car in the driveway before walking through the door to find my girlfriend sitting on the couch helping my brother with his homework as I couldn't help the smile forming on my face while imagining her dong the same with our own kid.

This isn't the first time that I imagine what my future looks like with the Broadway star but I know that our lives has only begun as I look forward to seeing what happens next as my future is becoming clear to me. I walked over to the duo, placing a kiss on Rachel's head then ruffling Memo's hair a little as the two look up at me happily before turning their attention back to their work as I open a bottle of water when Papi walks in a t-shirt and sweatpants. He motions for me to follow him which I did, out the side door of the house then sitting on the porch as I know that he's curious about what happened between me and Mami and I know that Rachel's waiting to hear the details but I'm still trying to wrap my head around the info.

Part of me is trying to figure what the hell I'm going to do and make fuckin sense of it all while another part of me wants get the relationship that we used to have back as I'm pulled out of my thoughts by an arm being wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me into Papi's chest. I could smell the scent of disinfectant but also the Old Spice body spray that he uses and I find comforting as I ease into his embrace like I used when I was a kid that I missed growing up before he retreated into himself and work. He told me that he knows that I have a lot on my plate right now but he's not giving up on this family and if I want to pursue a relationship with Mami then he won't stop me and if I needed to talk then he'll always be there for me.

We went back inside to find my girlfriend attempting to make dinner before Papi and I make her take a seat and show what real cooking looks like. Sectionals came as I'm sure that everyone was nervous as fuck… well I wasn't because I'm too badass for that shit and I knew that we have this bag. It seemed that Fate was on my side as we won Sectionals by a landslide with crowd going crazy for Sam and Quinn's duet at the end and Rachel wanted to get ready for Regionals soon after ways but I had to reign it in a little although she was right about not getting complacent. I made sure that I was there for every doctors' appointment and making sure that the diva was getting the needed vitamins and supplements before entering her second trimester as it wasn't long before she starting and everyone was starting to speculate.

I had Puck, Mike, Sam, Karofsky and Laruen escort Rachel to her class that I didn't have with her because the last thing that I needed right now for someone to think that can slushy my girlfriend when I'm with her. The diva's emotions were getting a little out of wack but so are hormones as it seems that she can't keep her hands off of me. On a normal day she would have reprimanded me for suggesting having sex at school but now the little sex demon is totally down for anything… well almost anything however I'm getting more lady loving since I started high school. Mami and I have been talking every other day and I even offered to babysit Alex while she's out looking for employment but I tend to watch my sister at the motel or Rachel's place.

It didn't surprise me that she told her Dads about my family drama although I was pretty miffed about it at first but couldn't bring myself to stay mad at her especially not when she bats her eyelashes at me and pouts. Five months into the diva's pregnancy was when people finally came to the same conclusion that she was pregnancy but came up with every possible theory in the book about who the baby's father was along with making up assumptions about my woman.

Rachel normally would ignore what other's thought but her emotions are all over the place as she's more sensitive to ridicule and the look thrown her way as I held her when she cried herself to sleep for about week before deciding to put an end to it all. It was during lunch that I decided to make announcement to the entire school as I didn't tell anyone that I was planning to do as I hopped onto a table before letting a loud whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up everyone because I'm not repeating myself. I know that a lot of you know that my girlfriend's pregnant and you've came up a few theories of who the baby daddy but look no further because I'm the baby daddy. Before you start asking a bunch of stupid fuckin questions like 'How's that possible?' or 'How can two girls make a baby' as I'm gonna show you how's possible" I said pushing my pants and boxer down around my ankle causing everyone to gasp. "Take a good look everyone because this is the last time that you're gonna see it and if any on you ever call my beautiful and loving girlfriend anything other than her name than I swear to you that your life will be nothing short than a living hell"

I pulled my pants up before sitting down next to my girlfriend who kisses me on the lips passionately while most of the Glee were blushing like tomatoes with the expectation of Brittany.

"I love you Santana Lopez" Rachel said smiling lovingly.

"I love you too" I said kissing her on the temple.

By sixth period I was called into Friggins' office to get a lecture and three weeks of detention for indecent exposure of oneself but I couldn't be bothered as long as the idiots keep their fuckin mouths shut and most the female population liked what they saw. The next doctors appointment that we went to was pretty cool as I got to see the ultrasound as the baby's growing pretty fast and we got to listen its' heartbeat but we didn't get to find out its gender because Rachel wanted it to be a surprised in four months. I don't think that I can make it another four months and made the doctor swear to not tell me anything no matter much I threaten or bribed him as he simply nodded with a knowing smile on his face.

I asked for a couple of wallet size pictures of the ultrasound cause that Papi will want one along with Ben and Chris too but I haven't told Mami I managed to get my girlfriend pregnant although she'll find out one way or another. I want to be the one to tell her but for now winning Regionals takes propriety for now as we decided to do a couple of mash-up with Rachel doing a rendition of Defying Gravity. The last thing that I expected to happen was that Karofsky actually apologizing to Kurt and owning up to his own shit even going as far as admitting that he had tried to attempted suicide once when he kissed a boy in sixth grade.

The male diva hugged the football player, telling him that he forgives him for what he does even offering to be there for him when he ever decides to come out to his parents before deciding to end practice for now. I flopped on my bed because I never thought I would be this tired as the diva giggles slightly before reaching behind her back to unsnap her bra before causally throwing in my laundry basket as her boobs have gone from a B-cup to C-cup and I'm loving it. She crawls onto my bed, snuggling into my side as I wrap one arm around her shoulders while my hand slips underneath her shirt, resting on her growing belly before falling asleep in a matter of minutes as I started humming an old lullaby that Mami used to sing to me.

 ** _A la nantia nana_**

 ** _Nantia ella nantia ella_**

 ** _Mi nina tiena sueno_**

 ** _Bendito sea_**

 ** _Bendito sea_**

 ** _A la nantia nana_**

 ** _Nantia ella nantia ella_**

 ** _Mi nina tiena ella_**

 ** _Bendito sea_**

 ** _Bendito sea_**

 ** _Fuentecita que corre_**

 ** _Claro y Sonora_**

 ** _Ruisenor que la a selva_**

 ** _Cantando llora_**

 ** _Callas mientras la cuna se balancea_**

 ** _A la nantia nana_**

 ** _A la nantia nana_**

 ** _Nantia ella nantia ella_**

 ** _Mi nina tiena sueno_**

 ** _Bendito sea_**

 ** _Bendito sea_**

"That's was beautiful, baby"

I jumped slightly to find Rachel staring at me sleepily as I blush sheepishly at being caught but it didn't last long as she kisses me on the lips then asks me to sing something else. I never have been able to deny my woman anything that she asks of me and sung Can't Help Falling In Love With You by A-teen because I really couldn't falling in love with the tiny diva with the big voice.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole the Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 45


	46. Chapter 46

In The Pursuit Of Love ch. 46

I just wanna say thank you to everyone that stuck around with me on this fanfic and I finally say that it's time to wrap it up

* * *

Regionals came and gone without a hitch but that doesn't fucking surprise me because I knew that we would win that shit hands done although I didn't expect to see Mami in the crowd when we were handed the trophy. I mean I told her about Glee club and stuff but I wasn't expecting her to show up out of the blue like this however what surprised the hell outta me was that she and Papi were getting along. There was still that awkward tension between them as they acted like awkward pre-teens but I guess that it's better than them at each other's throats but I wish that we would get their shit together and a normal conversation like fuckin adults. I don't know if Mami ever told him the truth of why she left but Papi never let on that he knew anything and my girlfriend thought that it was best that they work out whatever issues they have.

I managed to introduce her to Rachel who's seven months pregnant at the time. To say that it threw Mami for a loop to find out that I had gotten someone pregnant was an understatement and I half expected her to blow a fuse or some shit but she didn't as she affectionately rubs my girl's belly. Thing at school didn't really change much but there were a few people that tried to test especially Aizimo who thought that he could throw a cherry red slushy up in my grill and that stuff stings like a bitch. I don't know how Rachel manage to go through this day in and day out for the last two years with her head held high but it only makes me more grateful that she never held it against me although I couldn't help the guilty feeling for all that shit.

She helped me get clean up but it wasn't going to stop me from kissing the daylights out of her, leading to mind-blowing sex in the girls' bathroom. I knew that my girl was excited about Nationals since this year, it's being held in New York as I know that we're gonna win this shit because we're the shit and for once Mr. Schue is coming up with an actual set-list. I wasn't expecting to get an actual solo for this one but I knew what song I had in mind as I asked Brittany and Mike to help with the choreography while the tiny diva had an idea for her solo but she wouldn't tell me was it with a peck on the lip. Quinn has been a major help with the tiny diva since she's gone through the crazy hormonal mood swings and it seems that the two have become pretty good friends over the course of the pregnancy.

I could see that it was difficult at time for the blonde bimbo as she would get this sad, remorseful look on her face and I knew that she was thinking about her own daughter. I wasn't a good friend to her when she discovered that she was carrying Puckerman's baby and I had practically abandoned her when she needed me the most as it was a mistake that I regret to this day. I swore to myself that I would be a better friend to her. I couldn't help thinking about our future and what it would mean for the both of us as I know that the Broadway star has her heart set on New York although I don't know what we're going to do with a newborn baby. Part of me wonders if I should stay in Lima for a little while longer, raising our baby while she's in the Big Apple because the last thing that I wanna do is hold her back.

I know that I can seem like a selfish, uncaring, cold-hearted bitch that doesn't care about anything other than herself and for the most part it was the truth and I didn't care who hurt from the word I cut with. I always thought that I was better than other people and it's true to an extent but I have this fear that I'm not as good as Rachel or Quinn who have talent and the determination to go after what they want. For me, I never knew what I wanted and I'm afraid that I'll never make it out of this hick town to work a job that I hate all alone while other live their amazing lives in places like New York or Los Angeles or even Miami. What's fuckin worse is the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach is take I would end up like fuckin Finnocence and hold the diva back from accomplishing her dream on Broadway.

Rachel is going to New York with or without me even if I have to put her on the plane myself because that's where she's meant to be and no one's gonna stand in her way, not even me. Another fear of mine is that if our kid is girl then there's a possibility of her turning out like me and my childhood was difficult as it is as it was only made worse being intersex as I don't want to have my own daughter going through what I did. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when something caresses my cheek before getting lost in a pair of chocolate brown eyes that showed concern and worry for me before leaning forward to capture those velvety lips that I become addicted to. I wrapped my arms around her waist, flushing our bodies together as I nuzzled into the column of her neck while the diva's short nail lightly scratches against my scalp while losing myself in the sensation that I nearly fell asleep.

"I love you." I sad lightly kissing her neck. "I love you more than you could possibly understand"

"I love you too baby and I need to talk to you about something" Rachel said pulling back slightly.

"About what?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows together in confusion.

"About graduation. We never really talk about we're going to do after we graduate" Rachel said biting her lip nervously. "We're gonna have an one year by the time this next year and I have been thinking"

"Yeah? Well you're going to New York, there's no question about that"

"I'm confident in that but what does that mean for us?"

"No you… no you not want me with you" I said looking away.

"No! I mean yes, I want you there with me because New York wouldn't truly feel like home without you there by my side but I think that we should hold off going until the baby's old enough to be left at daycare while the both of us are either working or attending classes" Rachel explains.

"Rachel, the last thing that I want to do is hold you back. New york is your dream and you shouldn't have to wait or put your dream on hold for me" I sigh, knowing that this conversation wasn't going to be easy.

"Listen here Santana Lopez, you are in no way, shape or form will ever hold me because you are equally as talented as I am. You want the best for me and in my opinion, I have found that in you and I love you more than anything as I will not allow you to give up what we have" Rachel said taking my face in her hands. "I may be holding off going to New York for another year than I had anticipated but I don't mind as long as you're there with me plus with our little peanut than it's well worth it"

"Why do you have to be so goddamn stubborn?" I asked burying my face into her neck.

"Because I love you" Rachel said kissing my temple.

I love this girl more than words could be expressed and I would go to the ends of the earth to ensure that she feels loved and as September 15th was the day that Samantha Maria Berry-Lopez or Sammie for short came into the world, screaming her little lungs off. _This kid's already following in her mommy's footsteps._ Rachel and I knew that we wanted Quinn and Brittany as our kid's godparents which throw the shorter blonde for a loop but there's no one that I trust more than these two and if anyone should happen to either if us that our kid will be well love and taken care of. Looking down at the sleeping bundle of joy in my arms with a small tuff of curly brown hair on her head and chubby cheeks.

I knew that she'll have me wrapped around her little finger in no time if I wasn't already as I beamed down at her as my heart swells with pride and love as the perfect little girl that I created while other mother sleeps, snoring lightly in the hospital bed next to us. Just when I thought I couldn't love this girl anymore than I already do but she's given the greatest gift that I thought I would never have a chance at having but it was well the cussing and the near breaking of my hand in the process.

When the doctor had handed me my child, I swore that he had given a boy but when he explained that he was actually she as my fears of what my daughter going through the same things that I did as a kid. It wasn't what I wanted for her but Rachel assumed me that Sammie has two loving parents that will love her no matter what regardless of what she has between her legs as well having me to explain things to her as she gets older. I knew that she was right because I will answer whatever questions she'll have and she'll have plenty of people loving her.

"It's gonna be me and you, Peanut. I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you or Mommy or they'll have to face the infamous Snixx going all Lima Height Adjacent on their asses" I said kissing the top of Sammie's head.

"Watch your language around the baby, Santi"

I turned to see Rachel watching me with tired yet relaxed and loving expression on her face and to me, she looks like the most beautiful girl in the world as I lean over to kiss the top of her head.

"Thank you"

"For what?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

"For making me the happiest person on the planet and giving something that I never thought I could have but most of all, loving me when I didn't deserve it. I love you even more than I did before and hopefully one day, I'll make you feel the same"

"You already do, baby" Rachel said smiling softly.

* * *

The End


End file.
